


S.O.F.T. Series

by Soildier



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Knotting, S.O.F.T., Series, Sex, swinging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soildier/pseuds/Soildier
Summary: The one chapter that is a must read is Sharing is Caring. To fully understand this series and L's Implications you need to read Sharing is Caring, as this series directly proceeds and references. You can go read that chapter here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12570873/3/But-we-are-good-at-multiplyingThen these are the works that directly happen before the events of L's Implications. It follows Nick and Judy's more physical adventures with a couple close friends. READ THIS SERIES BEFORE L's IMPLICATIONS!!!Written by Bluelighthouse.Editing, designing, and any rewrites by Soildier.





	1. Swinging in the Savanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts a few weeks after Sharing is Caring. Judy and Nick are invited by Trisha to go visit her at one of her friend's residences she is house sitting for while he is away on business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read Sharing is Caring before this series! Link above! ^

Swinging in the Savanna

“This place is amazing!” Judy said as her bright eyes scanned the different mansions on either side of the car. 

“Save up enough and one day maybe you can afford to live here,” Nick teased. Knowing full well that even with both of their pay combined the two mammals would never be able to afford any of the mansions in the small community in the Savanna district. 

“Maybe if I start selling pawpscicles on the side, maybe?” Judy teased as she looked over her shoulder at Nick with a sly smirk. 

Nick gave Judy a hearty chuckle as he continued the lazy drive through the wide and well kept streets. 

The two officers found themselves with a rare day off in-between cases. The city was still going somewhat crazy with all the going-ons lately but even heroes needed a day off every once and a while. Neither of them had made any solid plans for their first day off in what felt like forever but that changed when Trisha had frantically texted Judy a few days before. 

As it turns out, one of Delta’s friends was going to be out of town for a few days and asked if the painted dog could look after his home while he was away. Delta leapt at the opportunity and had been staying in the lavish mansion for the past few days. He had of course invited Trisha to come over and spend a night or two with him. His intentions painfully clear. The brown bunny had been very grateful for the invitation and had joined the canine for the past few days. 

During one of the many late night texting sprees between the two bunnies, Trisha had sent picture after picture of the wonderful home and had invited Judy to come swing by. Judy wanted to but her shifts lately had kept her very busy. Call after call had made it impossible to find free time on her shift to swing by the exclusive community for a quick visit. 

When a day off had finally appeared on her schedule Judy had asked if it would be alright for her to swing by to walk around the home. Trisha had called her just seconds after receiving the text.

“OMG! Yes! You need to come over! Bring some clothes if you want! This place has like six bedrooms! Plus it has a massive pool!” Trisha was practically shouting in excitement. 

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at her friends excitement. 

“Plus the guy still has a cleaning service that shows up once a week. We can be as messy as we want-“ The brown doe exclaimed. 

Judy suddenly heard a second voice over the phone as Delta chimed in, “That doesn’t mean you can trash the place!” 

“Shut up, yes it does! This is amazing!” Trisha said to Delta before returning to her conversation with Judy. 

There was the sound of a sudden struggle followed by some giggling. A second later Delta’s voice filled the phone as he managed to wrestle the device from his brown bunny. 

“Hey Judy, how ya been?” Delta asked kindly. Ever since what had happened at the Wilde Times amusement park the painted dog had been a welcome member of Judy’s inner circle. He and the bunny had become close friends. Delta being impressed with Judy's ferocity, while Judy respected the type of work the canine did for the ZPD. 

“Been doing good, calls keep piling up, finally got a day off! How about you?” She knew this would get some respect from the painted dog. A lot of the time he got questions about Atom and how he was doing. No one ever seemed very concerned with Delta. The canine had voiced his annoyance about this once to Judy and she had made a mental note to bring up the handler before the detector. [I actually get that inside joke about everyone asking about Atom now. :P]

“Been great! This place is amazing! Great to come home from work to a mansion...I think I am in the wrong line of work!” Delta said playfully. “Finally got a day off this weekend! You and Nick should come round for drinks and a dip in the pool! This guy has an amazing set up out back!”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to impose...” Judy mumbled. She did however really want to take him up on the offer. It had been a long time since Nick and her had had a chance to just relax. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten a chance to go for a swim. 

“You aren’t imposing. My buddy actually told me to treat this like a vacation. He loves cops! He would invite you over himself if he was in town! Really nice guy!” Delta went on about his friend who owned the manor. 

“Alright, you twisted my arm!” Judy giggled happily. 

“Yeah, sure I did,” Delta teased. “Alright, let me pass you back to Trisha, she is shaking with excitement I think she may explode!” 

“Alright, cya Delta and thanks!” Judy said before the phone was passed back to her favorite bunny. 

“Sounds like we got a playdate!” Trisha practically shouted with excitement. 

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at her friends comment, “Yeah, a playdate! Me with Nick and you with Delta!” 

“Or maybe the other way round?” Trisha whispered suggestively. 

If Judy had been drinking something this would have been the point where she would have spat it out. “What??” The gray doe asked frantically as she felt her heart rate climb. 

“Just an idea…I mean we all had fun a few weeks ago, right?” 

“Trisha! That’s…umm...where did you get an idea like that?” 

“Internet!” 

“Of course you did,” Judy grumbled as she put a paw to her forehead. 

“I haven’t heard a no!” Trisha pointed out. 

“I…I..” Judy tried to think of something to say but no words came to mind. Images did however. The thought of her being bent over a table while two large canines took her. It was definitely, something. 

“You…You…you should show up around noon so we can have lunch!” Trisha finished making the plans, “Tell Nick to bring a change of clothes, too! You all are welcome to stay the night if you want! I already got dibs on the master bed room, though! The bed is bigger than my place!” 

Judy snapped back to the conversation and away from the images of Nick towering over her while Delta approached from behind, “ Yeah, sounds good…umm...swim wear too, right? Do we need towels?” 

“We got towels!” Trisha explained happily, “Swim wear though-“ There was a pause as Trisha lowered her voice. “Swim wear is optional.” 

The conversation between Trisha and Judy had been playing over and over again in her mind throughout the week. Now that the day had come she was super excited to see this mansion, but she was also very anxious for what plans Trisha may have. She was worried what Nick would say about it all. They had talked only a few times about the threesome they had had with Trisha. Nick making jokes in a hush whisper whenever he got the chance. Judy normally having to jab an elbow into his ribs to shut the fox up or risk someone overhearing his comments. 

They had sat down and had a serious talk about it. Nick actually admitted to Judy that he had thoroughly enjoyed the whole event. He told Judy he wasn’t going to lie to her about it and pretend that he wasn’t interested. Judy had enjoyed it a great deal, as well. She had even wondered if something like that could ever happen again. Her bunny libido getting the best of her and wanting to experience as much pleasure as she could. Nick had informed her though that it wasn’t exactly normal for a fox to go through such things. However, for her, he was willing to try anything. 

“Try anything...” Nick’s voice echoed in Judy’s mind. 

“Wow...” Nick said in a shocked tone which caused Judy to return to the present. The fox had pulled up to the address that Delta had given him. Judy looked at the manor and her eyes went wide in astonishment. 

The mansion sat on a raised hill that overlooked a large field. The driveway that led up to the building was made of a bright white sand. The whole place was surrounded by a yellow Bermuda grass which was common in the arid district. The building itself looked right at home in the grass lands. The architect obviously taking the environment into account when designing the mansion. It looked like an old adventure lodge with a few modern twists. The design seemed to be very box like and was painted a light green color. 

Judy counted three floors, each with many different windows to let in the natural sunlight. To her the house looked amazing. 

“How many pawpciscles would you have to sell to get that kind of place?” Judy asked in a hushed tone as the car rolled up the sand covered drive. 

“I don’t think there are enough pawpsicles in all of Zootopia..” Nick muttered as he pulled the car up to the front of the building. 

Once Nick had parked the car both he and Judy hopped out. Both still in a state of mild shock as they examined the large manor. Judy strolled up the steps as Nick grabbed a bag full of clothing and swimwear from the back seat of his car. Judy looked back at the fox and beamed with excitement. Her nerves calming down for now. She then turned to the door and rang the doorbell. Nick made it up the steps and stood beside Judy, her paw intertwining with his as he took his normal spot next to her. 

It took another 2 rings of the doorbell followed by a minute of waiting. Judy grew nervous. “This is the place, right?” Her ears drooping nervously. 

“If not we can always say we need to use the pool for ZPD business,” Nick teased as he gave his bunny a sly wink. 

It took another thirty seconds before a winded looking Trisha finally opened the door. 

“Big home….door too far…ran super fast!” She managed to say between heaving breaths. Both Nick and Judy laughed at their friends antics as they were welcomed inside. Judy and Trisha exchanged a warm hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek while Nick put the duffle bag with their clothing down. Trisha then attacked Nick with one of her famous leaping hugs and wrapped an arm around the fox’s neck. Nick only just managed to maintain his balance. 

Judy’s ears perked up when she detected foot steps and turned in time to see Delta. Her eyes went wide as she began to chuckle, “Oh my gosh, have you and Nick been sharing fashion tips? She asked as she saw Delta. 

The spotted dog was in a pair of blue swim trunks and sporting an unbuttoned blue Pawaiian shirt. It looked right up Nick’s alley. 

Delta stopped for a second and looked down at his own apparel and then to Nick who gave him a nod of approval. “Judy, don’t be hating on our canine fashion! Pawaiian is always in!” The canine exclaimed as he approached. Judy closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Delta’s waist as she gave him a warm hug. This was actually the first time the dog was not covered in tactical gear so it felt odd to actually feel his waist. She couldn’t help but noticed he was rather lean and his muscles were more defined out of his gear. She hoped no one noticed as she breathed in his scent slightly and felt a wave of emotions fill her. Trisha's suggestions still lingering in her mind. 

Delta gave Judy a friendly pat on the back. The two had grown close quickly and he seemed to enjoy Judy’s affection. He then turned to Nick and gave the fox a firm hand shake and a nod. Nick returned the gesture as he eyed the shirt, “That is a nice one, bud! Where did ya get it?” 

“Beach Blocks district. Surf shop right on shore there!” Delta exclaimed proudly. 

Nick nodded as his mind wandered, “Yeah, I know the place, gonna have to go pick up more soon!”

“Oh gosh, don’t you have enough?” Trisha teased as she grabbed Judy by the paw and began to lead her deeper inside the mansion. 

“You can never have enough!” Both canines said quickly. The two preds stopped and looked at one another before they burst out laughing. 

“Oh gosh…they are becoming friends..” Judy groaned as Trisha shook her head. 

Trisha proceeded to lead Judy through the mansion as she gave her friend a quick tour. Well, quick as it could be since the place was so large. Nick, however, opted to stay with Delta as the two headed to the kitchen for some drinks. 

“Six! Six bedrooms all lion sized beds! All of them super comfy!” Trisha explained as the two bright eyed does practically hopped through the ornate halls. “It has two entertainment rooms! Six full baths! Omg you have to see the savanna shower! It's amazing! Also a main dining hall…that’s right, 'hall'...because the word 'room' is too small!” 

After the tour, Trisha led Judy back to the kitchen where Nick and Delta had already helped themselves to a few bottles of beers. The pair were casually chatting about a new movie which had just been teased online. 

“I enjoyed the first one, can't wait to see how they do with this one!” Delta explained as he took a swig from his beer. 

Nick nodded in agreement as he too raised a bottle to his muzzle and took a long gulp. When the fox spied the two bunnies returning hand in hand he raised his bottle in their direction. “How was the tour?”

“Nick, this place is amazing!” Judy cheered as she hopped into the kitchen. “Delta, what does your friend do?” 

“He is a big shot lawyer of some type! Good guy though, doesn’t rub it in your face that he is a freaking millionaire,” the canine explained. 

Trisha and Judy looked at one another and then around the lavish kitchen. 

“Oh, har, har! What I mean is he acts like a regular guy! Doesn’t talk about big money. Doesn’t talk at you, either! Talks with you!” Delta said as he shook his head. 

“Well he can talk to me however he wants if it means we can keep staying here!” Trisha teased as she walked over and took Delta’s beer. She studied the label and shook her head. She took a swig and winced. “Blah!” 

“Oh no, please, help yourself!” Delta said playfully. Trisha giggled and winked up at her spotted dog and then strolled over to the fridge. Judy watched and began to giggle when she saw how many different types of drinks were stored in the fridge. Trisha pulled two brightly colored bottles from the fridge and strolled back to Judy, making sure her hips swayed just the right way. 

Judy didn’t know if this was more for her or the boys, she didn’t really care either way as she enjoyed the show. Trisha opened the bottles expertly and handed one to Judy, “Something sweet for my something sweet!” 

“Hey now! Standing right here!” Nick said jokingly as he watched Trisha wrap an arm around Judy’s waist and pull the gray doe close. 

“Yeah, so? You can watch!” Judy said playfully with a wink. The two predators began to laugh at the bunnies hijinks. Judy got this way whenever she was around Trisha, her friend’s sexual confidence rubbing off on Judy. 

The group enjoyed a few drinks as they all caught up. Talking about the work week and how they were all feeling lucky to have the same day off. Eventually the counter was filled with various empty drink bottles as the group enjoyed the many spirits. 

“How about that swim?” Judy asked as she set another empty bottle of her sweet tasting drink on the counter. 

“Anything to see carrots in a swim suit!” Nick teased as he gave Judy a quick peck on the head. Judy squealed excitedly and blushed up at her fox.

Trisha grabbed Judy by the paw and quickly and grinned, “Lets go change then!” She then looked over at the canines, “May be a minute, gonna take advantage of Judy for a bit!” 

“Have fun with that,” Nick said with a chuckle as he raised his glass. Judy couldn’t tell who was joking at this point. Not sure if Trisha was being serious or if Nick understood what was even said. 

It didn’t really matter though, at least that’s what the alcohol in Judy’s system told her. 

Trisha grabbed Judy’s backpack which had been tossed on a chair in the kitchen. With that she led her friend through the large home and into a small bedroom near the kitchen. 

When both bunny’s had entered the room Trisha closed the door and looked back at Judy. An evil smirk crossing her face. 

“So here we are!” She said as she sauntered over to Judy. The gray doe grinned, knowing full well what was on Trisha’s mind. 

“Yeah...here we are,” Judy grumbled. Trisha reached over and began to tug at Judy’s blouse. The gray bunny had worn a button up plaid shirt that was a bright green like a certain fox’s eyes. Trisha began to unbutton the shirt, not even asking Judy, not that she needed to. While Trisha went to work Judy ran a paw over Trisha’s head and down one of the bunny's black tipped ears. 

“So given any thought to our conversation?” Trisha asked as she continued to unbutton her friend's shirt. The brown bunny grinned happily when she noticed Judy had neglected to wear a bra. As the last button came undone Trisha had a perfect view of Judy’s firm breasts. She then slid her paws under Judy’s shirt and heled her friend lose the garment. 

Judy blushed at the attention, she was thoroughly enjoying it, however. She giggled as Trisha went to work stripping the bunny of the remainder of her clothing. Noticing that Trisha didn’t mind running her paws over Judy’s soft gray fur. 

“Mmm, maybe,” Judy finally admitted nervously as Trisha stood close and began to run a paw up Judy’s body, squeezing one of the gray breasts on her way. 

“Annnnnnd?” Trisha asked softly as she gave Judy a playful tug of the ears. She then stepped back and began to lift her shirt up but froze when Judy shook her paw. 

“Let me help you with that,” Judy said suggestively. The alcohol flowing through Judy was starting to make her more brazen and willing to try new things. Not that anything with Trisha would be new. The two bunnies had explored one another's bodies once or twice. Each time though felt like the first as Judy realized her heart was racing. Judy helped lift Trisha’s shirt over her head and suddenly pouted when she noticed Trisha was already wearing a swim top. 

Trisha however smirked as she reached up and pulled the straps, allowing her top to fall to the floor and reveal her busty chest. Judy’s emotions went wild and she was having a hard time focusing, her purple eyes taking in her topless friend. Trisha smirked as she sauntered over to Judy. Much to the bunnies surprise though Trisha walked right past Judy and then turned, wrapping her arms around Judy’s waist from behind. 

“I’m still waiting,” Trisha whispered sweetly into Judy’s ear which caused the bunny to shiver with excitement. As Judy mulled the idea over she noticed how Trisha’s paws had begun to wander. “It could be a lot of fun you know!”

“I don’t doubt that…”Judy moaned softly as she rested her head back on Trisha’s shoulder, her ears falling down Trisha’s back. She loved the feeling of Trisha’s wandering paws. She began to let out a series of soft purrs , begging Trisha to continue. The brown bunny obviously had no intention of stopping. 

Judy loved every second of this. She wasn’t prepared however for how far things suddenly went. “Oh my gods!” she blurted out as she felt Trisha’s paw slide between Judy’s legs and towards her folds. Trisha began to use her digits and move them in a circular motion as she massaged the outside of Judy’s sex. Judy reached up behind herself and ran her paws over Trisha’s ears, letting out a series of soft moans. 

“Could lead to something fun, don’t you think?” Trisha asked as she continued to work her magic. Judy could feel herself begin to heat up down there. Trisha’s actions causing Judy to squirm in pleasure. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Judy let out as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Plus, I know the boys would be on board!” Trisha whispered suggestively. 

“How do you know?” Judy groaned. 

“Because,” Trisha began. The bunny slowly slid a digit into Judy’s slit, causing the gray doe to arch her back and open her eyes in surprise, “They are males, they would kill for this kind of stuff! I forgot how sensitive you can be!” 

Trisha slowly slid another digit into Judy and began to push in and out. Every time she would go a little deeper. It didn’t take long for Judy to get completely worked up. Her moans growing a little too loud. Trisha had to slow down or risk revealing what was going on. 

“What do you say?” Trisha asked one last time as she felt Judy’s panting grow stronger. 

“I say….keep going!” Judy begged as she put one of her paws on Trisha’s and squeezed, egging her friend on. “Don’t stop, not yet, please, you're so close!” 

Trisha giggled and began to gently kiss at Judy’s neck. Her paws working rapidly between Judy’s legs. It only took another minute or so but soon Judy let out a silent gasp as she felt herself climax. Trisha was beaming as she began to slow her motions down. Judy took a few steps forward, her leg muscles shaking. She then turned in time to see Trisha licking her fingers. The sight alone almost made Judy orgasm a second time. 

“So?” Trisha asked as she put her paws on her hips and waited. 

Judy began to settle as her mind raced. Trisha was right, the guys would love this. They were all friends. Plus, she had been curious as to what Delta was like. So it was a win-win for everyone, right?

“I’m in!” Judy announced which caused Trisha to jump up with joy. “One condition though!” 

Trisha stopped and looked straight at Judy, her blue eyes scanning the naked bunny, “What's that?” 

Judy lunged at Trisha. The brown bunny had been caught off guard and was soon pinned to the bed. Judy towering over Trisha. “You gotta cum first!” Judy said as she shoved her paw into Trisha's pants and began to return the favor. Trisha’s eyes went wide with both shock and pleasure, she let out a squeal as Judy’s fingers dove inside of her slit. 

A few minutes later the pair of very satisfied looking bunnies strolled out into the pool area. Nick and Delta were waiting at the edge of the pool. Both canines had their feet dipped in the cool waters and were chatting once more. Nick was wearing a pair of green Pawaiian trunks that would have gone great with his standard shirt. Delta meanwhile was wearing a pair of bright blue trunks with a series of symbols running down the sides. 

Both canines froze mid-sentence when they spotted the bunnies joining them. It was obvious why. Trisha had gone with a bikini that showed off a great deal of her brown fur. Her top was blue with a series of flowers while her bottoms were purple. A paw print was resting on her right butt cheek. 

Judy meanwhile had gone with something more her speed. Her top looked like a workout tank top. It was actually designed for swimming. It was a dark purple which matched her eyes perfectly. She wore a pair of black swim trunks that hugged her figure tightly. Leaving very little to the imagination. 

To say the bunnies looked stunning was an understatement. Both the canines eyed their respective mate. Judy however, noticed a hungry look coming her way from Delta. This caused her to blush and feel a little more confident to the plan that Trisha was currently cooking up. 

“Haven't you two ever seen some bunnies? Geeze boys, you look like you're eyeing a buffet!” Trisha teased as she strolled past the canines. 

“Oh, I am eyeing something,” Delta shot back at Trisha. 

“Me too!” Nick joined in as he gave Judy a wink. 

Both the bunnies let out a giggle but then grabbed each others paws. They then took a deep breath and ran towards the edge of the pool together. Judy and Trisha then jumped into the air and dove right into the refreshing water, causing a splash to spray the canines. 

“Hey, watch it!” Nick shouted playfully. “Just got my hair just right!” 

Delta however roared with laughter and so dove into the pool himself, soaking Nick from the splash. 

“Come on in, Foxy! We don’t bite hard!” Trisha teased as she waved Nick to join them in the pool. 

“Alright everyone, class is in session!” Nick teased as he stood up and stretched. 

“Oh gosh,” Judy groaned as she watched her fox flex a few times. 

After he was satisfied with his stretches Nick took a few steps back and then ran towards the pool. At the last second though he tripped and ended up stumbling into the pool face first. 

The other three mammals let out an “ooooh” as they watched the fox faceplant into the water. 

The gang continued with their aquatic hijinks. Swimming around and splashing one another every once and a while. As the afternoon passed and dusk started to approach the girls found they had the pool to themselves as the canines had hopped out and were currently sitting on a large outdoor half-moon couch. 

Judy and Trisha waded at the edge of the pool whispering amongst themselves as Nick and Delta relaxed on the large outdoor furniture just at the edge of the water. 

“I say we go for it now, sneak attack!” Trisha said with a wicked grin. 

Normally Judy would hesitate or think of some excuse. She had been with Nick for so long and this just seemed a little too much. Another part of her had a feeling Nick would go along with it. From what Trisha had said of Delta, the spotted dog would be more than happy to try something like this out. 

To Trisha’s surprise Judy looked at the brown doe and nodded. Judy leaned over and gave Trisha a peck on the cheek, sealing the deal. 

“Maybe if they had a little show first?” Judy suggested playfully. Something inside her taking full control as she put her arms around Trisha’s neck. The brown bunny's eyes widened with surprise but she soon had her own paws around Judy’s submerged waist. It only took a moment but soon Trisha and Judy were entwined in a soft kiss. 

“What the?” Delta blurted out as he spied the two bunnies. 

Nick looked over. Having seen this first hand before it didn’t phase him that much. It did however perk his interest. He knew the does and he knew that they were up to something. “Yeah….they do that sometimes..”

Delta didn’t respond. Judy peaked an eye open and let out a giggle as she saw a rather pleased look on the African dogs face. He was obviously enjoying the show. 

As the seconds passed the kiss grew a little more passionate. Judy’s lips parting and welcoming Trisha’s soft tongue inside. The two proceeded to massage the inside of one another mouths as the kiss grew more intense. 

Trisha was the one to finally pull away, a determined grin on her face, “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Judy nodded, her heart racing. 

“Follow my lead!” Trisha said as she let go of Judy and climbed out of the pool. Judy followed suit and was just a step behind Trisha. She watched as her friend walked right towards Nick. As her hips swayed with every step Judy noticed Nick raise an eyebrow. He could tell who Trisha’s target was. 

Trisha had one of the most seductive looks Judy had ever seen on the bunny. Had Trisha looked at Judy that way the gray bunny had no doubt in her mind that Trisha would get whatever she wanted from her. 

As Trisha continued her approach she reached around her back and pulled on the small strap that tied her top together. It just took one little pull to loosen the bikini top. Trisha reached up and pulled the swim wear off and tossed it to the side. Exposing her perfect brown breasts to the fox. 

It was Judy’s turn. She understood what she had to do. She looked right at Delta who had a look of pure shock on his face. This encouraged her. She bit her lip and lowered her eye lids as she looked at the canine, making her intentions perfectly clear. Since she had worn more of a sports bra like top she reached down with both paws and lifted the fabric away. Revealing her perfectly fit gray breasts to the spotted dog. 

It didn’t take long for her to reach Delta. She didn’t deviate from her path. When she finally reached the canine she climbed up right onto his lap and straddled him. 

“Hi, Delta,” she whispered softly. Before the canine could respond she put both paws on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Giving him a rather strong kiss on his muzzle. When she finally pulled away she noticed the same look on the tactical officer's face. 

“Hi…” he finally let out in a whisper. 

Judy took a moment to glance over at Nick to see Trisha sitting right next to him. The fox had a knowing grin on his face as the brown doe looked up at him with an innocent smile. 

“So this is what you two were planning?” Nick asked as he looked over at Judy, noticing she was still sitting on the canines lap. 

“I wasn’t planning any of this, Nick!” Delta said in defense. 

“Oh I know bud, I was talking to our two bouncy bunnies here!” 

“Maybe” Both Trisha and Judy said at the same time. Judy took this moment to slide off Delta’s lap and sit next to him, one of her paws resting on his warm fur. 

“You mad, Nick?” Trisha asked as she ran a paw over the fox’s stomach. Nick wasn’t looking at Trisha. His bright green eyes were right on Judy. She suddenly felt a little guilty. Maybe she had taken this a little too far. The fox gave Judy a wink which made her shiver with excitement. He then looked down at Trisha. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? I know it's probably driving you crazy waiting!” 

Trisha squealed with excitement and quickly shot her paw right under Nick’s waist band and grabbed him. 

Not to be outdone by Trisha, Judy slid her own paw down Delta's stomach and underneath his pants. The swim trunks allowed her easy access to her goal and it didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. Her bright purple eyes went wide when she found deltas sheath, and she looked up at the canine who gave her a nervous grin. 

“What…the…hell?” she said as she began to grip Delta's caninehood. 

“Right? These canines!” Trisha teased as she continued to stroke at Nick who had his eyes closed as his muscles began to tense up. 

“Trisha, how do you manage with…with this?!” Judy asked as she looked over at her friend, her eyes still wide as she had trouble figuring out how such a small mammal could take on something like this. 

“Hey now! I am right here!” Nick said as he opened his eyes and looked over at Judy, a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

“First off,” Trisha began as she let go of Nick and put her paws on the waist band of his Pawaiaan trunks and pulled them off, “Delta is a size class above you, so naturally he is gonna be a little...well bigger,” Trisha began to explain as if she was going over a simple math problem. 

Delta watched with some hesitation as he observed his Trisha grasp Nick’s now exposed rod which was becoming more erect due to the attention. “I mean, look at him Nick, he has a whole head size over you…oh really??” 

Everyone began to giggle when the word "head" was mentioned. “And I thought I was the immature one,” the brown doe teased as she grasped Nick in both her paws and began to run them rapidly up his shaft, earning a moan of pleasure from the fox. 

“Plus, he is a little heavier, all muscle I am sure!” Judy added as she winked up at Delta and continued to work her paw over his hidden weapon. 

“Do beatle burgers make muscle?” Delta teased as he winked down at Judy. She felt a shiver of excitement roll down her spine at the gesture. Delta was a fine specimen and obviously took care of himself. She had to admit she was actually somewhat excited to see what the canine could do to her. 

“Plus Nick, we all know you are a pro at using yours, so no need to be jealous! Let’s just have a little fun, okay?” Trisha added as she gave her head a slight tilt. Nick chuckled as he looked down at the brown doe currently pleasuring him. 

“You would know first hand, wouldn’t you?” The fox teased. 

“Oi! What did I miss now?” Delta asked as his ears raised, he looked from Trisha, to Nick, and then finally to Judy. “All three of you?” 

Trisha and Nick both nodded nervously. 

“Awww, mammals!!! Where was I?!” the painted dog asked jealously. 

“Hadn't met you yet…kinda!” Trisha said as she began to slow her rubbing, going for a more forceful pattern which caused Nick to wince in pleasure. 

“Man I miss out on all the fun!” Delta teased. 

“Let me make it up to you, big guy!” Judy said sensually as she suddenly put both paws on Delta's waistband and pulled down. Judy had intended to surprise the canine but instead found herself with a bit of a surprise. 

“Oh cheese and crackers, Delta!” Judy said in shock as she wrapped both paws around the larger mammals erect member and began to run her small paws up the canines shaft. She was rewarded with a soft moan as the dog grinned. 

“Wow, Trish...You took that?” Nick asked as he chanced a glance to Delta. 

“Oh as often as I can!” the brown doe teased as she gave her painted dog a wink. “Have fun, Judy!” 

“I intend to!” Judy said. With that she took a deep breath and dove right in, wrapping her soft lips around Delta's meat, swirling her tongue around gingerly as she looked up at the canine, her eyes full of want. 

“Atta girl!” Delta moaned as he put a paw on Judy’s head and ran his digits over one of her ears gently. Judy shivered with excitement as she continued her work, doing her best to loosen her jaw so she could take more of Delta into her mouth. 

Judy began to breath through her nose, the warm air blowing against Delta’s rod. She slowly closed her eyes as she slid her head down, closer to the canine's lap. She had to take things easy at first. Delta was a little wider than she was used to. Judy remembering what Trisha said about size class. She also remembered that Trisha admitted to taking Delta as often as she could. So if the brown bunny could do it, then so could Judy. 

With a little resistance at first, Judy did her best to maintain some composure as she bobbed her head up and down. Feeling the warm skin of Delta slowly slide against her lips. When she had gotten him nice and slick she pulled away to catch her breath. Her paws continuing her work as they glided up and down. She looked up at the painted dog and gave him a sweet smile. 

Delta was speechless as he looked down at Judy. His dark brown eyes looking directly into her own purple orbs. Judy leaned down and gave the canine a teasing lick. Her small tongue lapping over the tip of the dog as her paws continued to slide up and down. 

Delta let out a small chuckle as he ran a paw over Judy’s head. He gave one of her ears a small rub at the base which caused her to close her eyes and let out a pleased noise. She had to admit the dog knew his stuff. He had obviously learned a thing or two from dealing with Trisha. 

Judy opened her eyes once more and turned her head to see how the other two were doing. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight she saw. While Delta had been enjoying a slow and sensual blowjob, Nick looked like he was seconds away from losing his mind. Trisha’s head was bobbing up and down rapidly as she thrusted the fox deeper into her mouth. After a few rapid bobs the bunny would lower her head all the way down to the fox’s fur as she took Nick deep into her throat. She would then sit for a second as she let her tongue swirl over the fox who let out pants of ecstasy as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Trisha would then pull her head away and gasp for air as she tugged at Nick’s foxhood so quickly it looked like she was in a race. 

“Yeah, how's that, Nick?” Judy heard Trisha ask. She couldn’t explain it but watching Nick sitting their speechless and just nodding his head made Judy a little jealous. Sure she had her moments when she could make the fox bend to her will and she had no problem getting him to that finish line. This though was something she had never seen before. She didn’t realize it but she had pretty much stopped what she was doing to Delta to watch. 

Trisha looked over at Judy and gave her a playful wink as she opened her mouth. She then turned back to Nick and proceeded her attack all over again. The fox put a paw on the back of Trisha’s head and began to help her push down, deeper and deeper. 

Judy let out a surprised chuckle before looking back at Delta who had an equally startled look on his face. The canine looked down at Judy and gave her a weak smile. “Can she do that with you, too?” Judy asked as she began to run her paws up Delta once more. 

The canine thought for a moment, obviously not wanting to offend the gray doe. “Yes…” he said with a weak smile. 

“Then so can I!” Judy practically shouted as she scooted closer to the canine. 

“Wait Jud-” Delta said as he tried to raise his arms up in defense. It didn’t work however as Judy attacked. 

With her eyes closed all she could do was taste and feel as she began to mimic what she had seen. Judy was notorious at the precinct for being competitive at everything. Always wanting to prove herself to the other mammals she worked with. Now was one of those moments where she wanted to win. She had to win. 

Judy began to bob her head up and down. Willing herself to take more and more of Delta into her. Try as she might though she was having trouble. Part of her instincts screamed as she felt Delta reach the back of her mouth. Her throat began to contract as something in her mind told her not to try. This just angered her. 

“He needs to be wetter! He will slide easier!” she thought. Judy pulled Delta’s rod out of her mouth and spat on the canines engorged mass. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her determine look causing something to stir in the dog. She could tell he enjoyed a doe in control. She started to slide her paws all over as she spread her saliva all over the dog. She then landed down to the side and began to run her tongue up and down, hoping to make the canine slick. Once she was satisfied with one spot she moved to another, then another. Soon she was circling the dick and licking every part as if it were her favorite food. She even leaned forward and gave the swelling knot some attention. 

Soon Delta was soaked with Judy’s saliva and she was satisfied with her work. She took a deep breath and grinned up at Delta who looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. She then dove down on the canine once more with her mouth and took in as much as she could. Her head bobbing up and down, letting her drool pour freely from her mouth. Her handy work had helped, but it still wasn’t enough as she felt Delta denied by her throat muscles. 

“NO! LET HIM IN!” She screamed in her mind. Trying to will herself to take more of the canine into her. She had to beat Trisha! She had to. 

Judy continued in vain to attack, her movements becoming faster and more erratic but it was no use. She pulled her head. She needed more! Something else. An idea popped into her head. She pulled Delta out of her mouth and caught her breath. She looked up at the dog and grabbed one of his wrists and placed it on the back of her head. 

“Help me!” she ordered him before diving back down onto his erect cock. Delta took the hint only slightly as he pressed down on the back of Judy’s head and guided her down. It wasn’t enough though. What was he thinking she needed? His cock was right there in her mouth! She knew where it was, she didn’t need him to lead her to it. She pulled her back and met almost no resistance from the canine who had a pleased look on his face. 

“NO! Help me!!” She ordered. The confused look on his face made it clear he wasn’t getting the message. “Listen, I want you in my mouth! All of you! So use those muscles of yours!” 

“Judy, that seems kinda- “ 

He froze as she gave his red skin a slight squeeze. “I can take it! Now use those muscles and push me down until I get to your knot! Got it, big boy!” She could tell the canine was still a little worried, interested, but also worried. She changed her tactic and widened her eyes as she gave him a sweet look, “I can take it! I want to take it! I want all of you in my throat, okay?! Please, for me, don’t stop!” 

That did the trick, she had a feeling it would, worked on Nick all the time. She then gave the painted dog a wink before lowering her head and opening her mouth, her tongue sliding onto the mass of dog that entered her mouth. When she finally reach the back of her mouth she did her best to loosen her throat. Delta meanwhile put one paw on the back of Judy’s head and began to pull her down. There was some resistance at first so Judy pulled back a little only to be pressed down by Delta once more. She tried again and again. It still wouldn’t work. Finally, Delta did his part and pulled Judy down and at the same time thrusted into her. Like a door breaking down she felt her throat loosen as Delta invaded Judy’s airwaves. Her throat widened as she felt him slide deeper into her. She let out a moan mixed with a cough as her eyes went wide. Her whole body shook suddenly as she grabbed onto Delta’s thighs. The canine panicked and pulled himself out of Judy as he put a paw on her cheek, a look of concern on his face. Judy slowly looked up with a smile as she caught her breath.

“I just fucking came…”she let out in a whisper as she looked up at the dog. Delta began to laugh and watched as Judy took hold of him once more and dived down, her mouth opening and wanting to take him all once more. He happily obliged, and the two worked together once more as his swollen skin slid deeper into Judy’s throat. She began to twitch once more as she took more and more. It was slow at first but soon she got into the groove of things and began to even pull back, never letting the dog to fully leave her mouth as not to let the door close once more. She would then slide back down on him. When she finally found her rhythm and her heart rate returned to normal she began to pick up the pace. At first it was slow but soon she was finding herself going faster and faster. 

She moaned constantly as she felt her own sex radiate heat. She was feeling pleasure just from this and she loved it. She continued to slide up and down, her tongue swirling and tasting every inch she could. Delta was starting to lose control as his own movements became erratic. Every time he thrusted into her she could feel him shake with excitement. Then something happened. Judy felt something large hit her lips and she opened her eyes to see her vision filled with Delta’s fur. She looked down and realized she was at his knot. She had made it! She had taken as much of the canine in as she could and had succeeded! The feeling was amazing. She gave the dog a few more good up and downs with her mouth before finally pulling her head back. She let her head fall back on her shoulders as her ears flopped against her back. She looked straight up and let her heavy breathing slow. 

Delta fell back in his seat and caught his breath as well, his chest rising rapidly. 

“Carrots?” Judy heard Nick mutter. His voice filled with shock. She slowly looked over and saw Trisha and Nick sitting on their part of the half moon couch. Both of them having the same expressions that she and Delta had had earlier. 

“Yeah, Nick?” she asked in-between breaths. 

“That was amazing!” Nick said plainly. He obviously couldn’t think of anything else as he continued to eye his bunny. A mix of lust and pride in his bright emerald eyes. 

Judy just smiled as she made a smooch in the fox’s direction. Trisha meanwhile was shaking her head with a wicked grin on her face. “I think you won that round.” 

“Thanks!” Judy said happily as her chest continued to heave, her air supply still replenishing. 

“I was talking to him!” Trisha said with a giggle as she nodded to Delta who remained laying back looking at the sky. The painted dog gave a thumbs up and then let his arm fall loosely to the couch. 

Judy grinned as she slowly climbed up onto Delta's chest and nuzzled into his warm spotted fur. She took a moment to appreciate the different shapes and designs that made up the dogs color. She pressed her head against his chest and took in a deep breath. She almost jumped in surprise when she felt a warm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She looked up at the canine who raised his head to look down at her. She let out a warm smile which she received in return. 

“So that was amazing!” Delta complimented Judy as he ran a paw down her ears. Judy let out a pleased noise as she wiggled her nose at the dog. 

“Glad you liked it!” she said happily. “Just one thing..”

“What's up?” Delta asked as he tilted his head slightly, his round ears twitching slightly. 

Judy reached down and slowly pulled her tight swim shorts off her body. Raising one leg at a time as she stripped the clothing away. “This next part doesn’t need to be that rough, okay? Sometimes I like things slow.”

“Wait! Next part?” Delta asked as he watched Judy's actions and began to put things together. 

“Next part?” she heard Nick mimic from the other side of the couch. 

“Next part!” Trisha cheered as she too lost her swimming bottoms. Judy didn’t look away from Delta, she was too engrossed in his kind brown eyes to look away. Had she taken a moment she would have seen a rather amusing event behind her. Nick was starting to stand up and say something when Trisha pressed her paws against his shoulders and gave him a look that just dared him to stop this. The fox didn’t put up much protest as he rested against the couch once more. He started looking over at Judy but Trisha put a paw under his cheek and guided his view back to her. 

“You can watch them later, for now how about you give your other favorite bunny a little attention?” Trisha said as she positioned herself above the same cock she had been attacking just a minute ago. 

“And how do you want this next part?” Nick asked playfully as he put his paws on Trisha’s waist. 

“I like Judy’s idea of nice and sl- Oh my god!” Trisha blurted out as Nick gently thrusted his hips up and slid into Trisha’s moist slit. He then used his paws to pull Trisha down gently. Following her request, Nick gently thrusted into the small brown doe as her back began to arch, a few soft moans escaping her as her breasts bounced to Nick’s movements. 

Judy meanwhile had been positioning herself just above Delta’s still very erect member. She swore she saw it twitch, like a hungry animal jumping for its food. She felt her legs tremble a little. This was a little much. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe she should just offer her mouth again and finish Delta off that way. Her eyes filled with concern when suddenly she felt Delta’s paw on her cheek. She looked up at the canine and gave him a smile. 

“You okay, Hopps?” he asked playfully. Judy just nodded and was about to speak when she felt something erect press against her lips. Her eyes widened as she kept looking at Delta. The canine refusing to let her look away. The kind smile on his face made her feel calm. To her astonishment he didn’t need to do some kind of thrust or surprise attack. She opened right up for him and soon she felt him sliding past her entrance and inside. 

“Ahhhh, thank you!” she let out in a grateful sigh as she fell down onto Delta’s chest. Letting the canine take control. 

Unlike like the blowjob this was all Delta’s job. He did a lot of the work and Judy just had to lay on his chest and take it. Soon she felt the canines paws on her waist as he pulled her down onto him. 

“Oh fuck, Delta, yes!” she let out in a pleased groan as the canine did his work. Delta was gentle as promised and would only go a certain speed. Judy enjoyed every second of it as she felt him slide in and out. Like he was trying to take care of her. She hadn't noticed but she was actually beginning to press her hips down as she tried to take more of him. Every inch that got deeper was another moment of pure ecstasy. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,” Trisha let out as she began to throw herself down on Nick. One of her paws on his shoulder while the other squeezed one of her breasts. “That’s it, foxy…keep it up!” she urged Nick who happily complied. 

Nick had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure of being inside his friend. He did however open one eye to chance a glance at Judy. He smirked as he watched his gray doe throwing her hips up and down on Delta. Her mouth open as she moaned in pleasure. 

This just drove him to go at Trisha with even more ferocity. He remembered her request though and soon slowed down. Deciding to go deeper instead of faster. 

This went on for several more minutes. Both bunnies experiencing waves of pleasure as their canines did their best to give them everything they wanted. Soon however things took on an even more heated turn. 

“Judy?” Delta whispered softly into the bunny's ears as he gave her another slow thrust. 

“Ah yes, Delta?” She asked without closing her mouth. Her breathing was steady but somewhat labored, having just recovered from a warm orgasm. 

“So I am getting a little close,” Delta informed his sex partner. Judy beamed at the somewhat timid nature in his words. 

“Then why don’t you knot me?” she said smoothly as she raised her head and looked directly into the canine’s eyes. 

“If you say so!” Delta said happily. The whole time Delta’s knot had been the stopping point. He had managed to fit everything he had into Judy who had been very happy to take it. He was kinda impressed. There had actually been no groans of pain or whimpering. Nick had obviously done great work on the bunny in the past. 

Without saying another word he pulled Judy down another inch till his knot was sitting at her entrance. She was writhing in pleasure at this point and begging for him to do it. He didn’t hesitate. With one quick motion his knot popped into Judy’s folds and stretched her. Judy arched her back as she felt the last bit of Delta inside her. She could feel her legs began to twitch uncontrollably as she did her best not to drool on the canine she was currently on top of. 

“Oh gods, Delta. Thank you!” Judy whimpered as she fell back on the canines chest. Delta chuckled as he continued his steady work. 

Meanwhile Trisha and Nick were in a bit of a battle. Nick had flipped Trisha over so her back was on the couch as he continued to penetrate her. Her eyes were closed tight as she groaned. 

“How much more?” Trisha said through gritted teeth as she felt Nick's knot slip into her once more. The fox had been going to town on the brown doe and she loved every second of it. She had started off slow but soon had lost all self control and it had been hard telling who was fucking who. Nick had been happy to change things up and pounded away at Trisha with reckless regard. 

“Please, Nick! Hurrrrrrrrrrrry!” Trisha begged as she felt herself climax for what must have been the 3rd time. 

“What? Can't take much more?” Nick asked playfully as he grinned down at the doe. Trisha could tell his eyes were on her so she willed herself to open her bright blue eyes. The look of compassion in those orbs of hers told Nick everything. She slowly leaned up as she continued to take every bit of Nick. 

She began to shake her head as she reached up and put a paw on his cheek, “Oh I can take it, Nick! I just want it inside me! I want that white hot seed of yours!” 

The talking was putting Nick over the edge as he continued to thrust into her warm flesh. If she kept this up he was done for. 

“Fill me, Nick! Please, I have missed it! I loved it when we did it that first time! It was wonderful! Knowing you had shared it with me! Please share it! Come on! I want that cum! Give it to me!” she began to demand. That was it.

Nick’s knot suddenly swelled causing Trisha to let out a quick yelp of pleasure as she too climaxed. Her own juices mixing with Nick’s as his knot emptied into the doe. With every pump of fresh white liquid Trisha moaned and twitched. The brown bunny began to slowly lay back as a satisfied smile spread across her face. 

“Thank you, Nick…” she whispered as she felt her insides begin to fill. She wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Knowing full well that once a fox’s knot began to spill it would be a while before the swelling went down. She didn’t mind, though. She enjoyed the moment as she felt another wave fill her. 

With her now free time, Trisha took a moment to look over at Judy and Delta to see how the other couple was doing. To her surprise they were in the same position as before. Only now she could see Judy was taking all of Delta into her. 

“Did he knot her, too?” Trisha asked. Nick was finally calming down as he laid on top of Trisha. The fox looked up and studied the other mammals. 

“Oh yeah, it's in there!” he muttered as Judy let out another loud groan. 

“Woot! You go, girl! Take that knot!” Trisha cheered.

Judy looked up slightly and had to turn her head to see Trisha. She blushed as she saw that both Nick and Trisha were watching. 

“Don’t you two have….fuck…something better…..right there baby….better to do?” Judy asked as Delta continued his job. Being called baby seemed to stir something and Judy could tell he was getting close from the way his knot began to swell. 

“Nope! Your fox…oh your fox filled me up so good! He is still releasing!” Trisha giggled as she let out a soft moan. She wasn’t lying, Nick was somehow still trying to fill up the bunny. She could feel his white foam starting to ooze out of her folds. He drove her crazy. “So I can just enjoy watching that gray booty bounce and bounce and bounce!” 

“Go away! Let me have some time with Delta!” Judy groaned impatiently. She was actually getting a little annoyed. While Trisha got to have a passionate finish she felt somewhat nervous knowing there were other eyes on her. What if she did something stupid or made the wrong noise? What if Delta couldn’t finish in her? Was she good enough for the canine? 

Another forceful pump into her made her squeak with pleasure. Oh yeah, she was good enough for him. He held the bunny closer as he began to breath heavier. Judy could tell this was it. 

“Come on, Delta! You can doooooo it!” Trisha teased as she watched the others continue. Nick gave a playful whistle as they watched. 

Judy looked back at her friends and gave them a pleading look. Trisha grinned and nodded, getting the signal. She looked up at Nick and smirked. “Guess its only fair she gets her finish her way.”

Glad to hear the others would leave her be, Judy looked back up at Delta. “Hey…” she whispered softly at the canine. Delta continued to thrust his hips against Judy but he did take a moment to look down. She gave him a sweet smile and then closed her eyes. 

“You ready?” Delta groaned as his motions became slightly rougher. Signaling his end was near. 

“Fill me! Please do it!” Judy begged. She didn’t have to talk long. Delta began to throw himself as deep inside Judy as he could. “Ah, ah, ah, ah!” Judy yelled, mimicking Trisha as she let her emotions loose. 

When it finally happened Judy let out a surprised moan. His knot acted just like she thought it would. After having done it so many times with her fox she had grown used to a canine’s knot. She loved when it started. She felt the already swollen skin expand even more inside of her, making a sort of seal. 

As the first shots of Delta’s seed exploded into the doe she began to shake. Her own body reacting to Delta’s climax and giving Judy one of her own. As more and more of Delta poured into her she couldn’t help but whimper. 

“I’m okay, just….oh Delta…thank you!” Judy whimpered, knowing the canine would be concerned with the noises she was making. She was rewarded with a stroke of her ears which made the moment that much better. 

A few seconds passed and to Judy’s surprise she could still feel herself filling with the canine's liquids. It felt wonderful, even more so when she felt herself finally fill up. With no where else to go she gave off a pleased giggle as drops of white began to fall from her own sex. 

“So how was that, Hopps?” the painted dog asked. 

“Mmmm, I love canines!” she said as she nuzzled into Delta’s chest. 

“We love you bunnies!” Nick teased. 

Judy took a moment to look over at Trisha and Nick who were still laying on the couch. Trisha had began to burrow into Nick. She noticed it was hard since the fox’s knot was still buried deep inside the doe. 

“How was my fox, Trisha?” Judy asked. 

“Fuck me, amazing!” Trisha said in a half whisper. Obviously still recovering from the ordeal. “Sucks he is gonna have to clean up all this mess, though.” 

“Wait? What?!” Nick said as he looked down at Trisha. 

“Yeah, boys gotta clean up! Right, Judy?” Trisha shouted as she opened her eyes to look at her friend. 

“I like that idea!” Judy laughed as she nuzzled her ears against Delta’s chest. 

“Delta, bud! You hearing this?” Nick asked in an annoyed tone. 

“Nick, after what Judy just did with her mouth I am willing to clean her apartment for a month!” 

Everyone burst out laughing at this point. Delta included. 

The couples sat for a short while longer until the canines settled down. The swelling of their knots had caused them to become slightly stuck, not that the ladies complained as the sensation felt amazing to them. 

Soon though, the canines became untangled from their respective bunny and managed to slowly pull themselves out. “Wow, Judy!! How much did you take?” Trisha asked as she watched a large stream of Delta’s cum start pouring out of Judy. “You look like a tooth paste bottle!” 

“Look who's talking!” Judy shot back as she watched Nick pull out of the brown bunny. A steady trickle started to seep from the brown doe, “You look like a burnt marshmallow losing its filling!” 

The two does began to laugh at one another's comments as they sat back and let the liquid love the predators have given them slowly drip out. A somewhat large pool forming at Judy’s feet. 

Nick looked down at Judy and then at Delta. “Geeze man, how long have you been holding that in?!!” he asked. He didn’t sound mad at all as they watched what Delta had done to Judy, he was actually somewhat amused.

“My people were almost wiped out to the point of extinction at one point, "Delta said solemnly. The mood around the pool changed suddenly as everyone looked at the ground nervously. “Which is why we cum buckets and recharge so damn quick!” the painted dog roared with laughter as the others realized what was happening. 

Judy began to giggle, “Buckets is right! Oh my gosh, it feels so good!” Judy moaned as she spread her lips apart. Watching the trickle quicken from her actions. 

“Let me go get some paper towels, I'll be right back!” Delta offered as he strolled back into the manor. With Delta gone the three continued to relax and recover. Nick still looking over at Judy as Delta's seed continued spilling out of his mate. Though he tried to keep his emotions in check it was obvious now that he may be a little jealous. 

The fox didn’t look like that for long though as he felt a paw on his foxhood. Nick looked down to see Trisha grinning up at him as she ran her paw up and down his now cum covered rod. 

“Looks like someone could use a clean up of their own!” Trisha whispered playfully. “Judy, come over and help me clean up your fox!” 

Judy looked up and noticed what Trisha was up to and an evil grin crossed her face as she hopped over, leaving a small trail of white behind her. Judy stopped just in front of Nick and grinned. Her bright purple eyes looking right into his emerald ones. She then reached out and started to stroke the top of his covered dick. Trisha meanwhile focused more on the base. She raised her paw up and let some loose seed run down her paws. She began to giggle but froze as Judy opened her mouth and brought her lips down on one of Trisha’s digits. She made a small sucking noise as she lapped up the cum on the brown paws. Both Nick and Trisha stared in surprise at Judy’s actions. 

Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as the familiar taste hit her tongue. She opened her mouth and allowed Trisha's paw to retreat. She then opened her eyes. “I forgot how much I love your taste!” Judy announced. Before Nick could respond Judy fell to her knees and began to lick at Nick, lapping up what cum she could. Trisha smiled and joined her friend below Nick’s waist. 

The bunny’s attacked Nick as if he was covered in some kind of sweet sugar coating. Their tongues flicking over his skin wildly. When they reached the knot they each took a side and began to run their tongues quickly over his bulging mass. The fox let out a growl indicating his enjoyment. He then reached down and placed a paw on each of the does heads, wiling them to go on. It didn’t take long for the two hungry bunnies to finish the fox off, his now clean dick practically shining in the setting sun. Even though he had been cleaned this didn’t stop the bunnies as they continued to slide up and down Nick. Their heads meeting at his tip. This was the fun part to them. As they would meet at one end of Nick they would press their lips together, sliding their tongues to meet one another's, the fox’s tip stuck in the middle and tossed about. 

As they did this particular move for the 3rd time they heard Delta guffaw behind them. “Oh no, don’t mind me, just cleaning up everyone's mess as the fox gets sucked off!” 

The bunnies pulled away and both looked over to see Delta with a used paper towel in his hand. He had already cleaned up the spill Judy had left and was working on the trail she managed to make heading to Nick. 

“You mind, Nick?” Judy asked softly as she licked at her fox’s tip once more while widening her eyes to give off her best cute look. 

“Seems only fair. I'll clean up the s’mores mess while you two take care of Delta,” Nick teased. 

“Oh, who you calling s'mores?!?!” Trisha barked as she stood up. She froze suddenly and seemed to raise up on her tippy toes as her mouth fell open in a gasp. Nick had grabbed a paper towel and ran it over Trisha’s slit and scooped up any remaining cum at her entrance. “Fuck me!!” 

“Already did!” Nick teased as he gave Trisha a smack in the butt and sent her tumbling over to Delta.

The painted dog reached out and caught Trisha who was giggling at the sudden attention. 

“You alright, darling?” Delta asked as he looked down at his brown bunny in concern. 

“Oh I am great, but it looks like someone could use a little cleaning!” she said with a smile as she got on her knees. Judy strolled over and gave Delta a seductive smile, her hips swaying with every step. Without saying a word Judy fell to her knees and joined Trisha. The two does giving the painted dog the attention they had just given Nick. It didn’t take long for the canine to start letting out low growls as he happily accepted the does cleaning. It took a little longer to take care of the canine as he had given a little more to Judy, so he was slightly more coated than Nick. Judy didn’t mind though, she had started to love his taste as she happily ate up whatever remained on the canine’s member. 

Soon both canines had been cleaned up and the group found themselves needing to be refreshed. Trisha and Judy both dove into the pool without hesitation, deciding to forget their swim wear and going for a more natural feel. As the does began to splash around Nick sat on one of the steps and watched. Delta meanwhile dove into the deep end and began to do a lazy lap on his back. The cool water was cleansing to the gang and they soon found themselves refreshed. Judy waved over at Nick who swam up and scooped Judy into his arms as he continued to slowly stride through the water. The gray doe began to giggle happily as they horsed about.

Meanwhile, Trisha sank low into the water so her nose was just above the surface. She then moved towards an unsuspecting Delta, who now laid back in the water, his eyes closed. The poor dog never stood a chance. Trisha leapt from the water. “Sneak attack!” she screamed as she dove down on top of the canine, dragging him under the water. Moments later the two rose from the depths. Delta panting, but laughing as Trisha cackled manically. 

As time passed, the group started to notice just how cold the water could really get. Trisha at one point started to shiver which sealed the plans for the group. Delta scooped his shaking brown bunny up and carried her out of the pool and towards a rather large hot tub at a raised end of the pool area. The hot tub sat higher than the rest of the pool so one had to go up a series of stone steps. As Delta approached, a series of lights turned on in the water as bubbles began to disturb the once calm water. Sensors had been installed so whenever a mammal approached the hot tub it would start up. There was a series of small wooden cabinets by the hot tub that seemed to be some kind of storage. As Delta slowly walked into the hot tub he felt the water begin to warm. He slowly set Trisha down on his lap and allowed the warm water to keep her from shivering. 

Judy and Nick were close behind the other mammals as they too had started to feel the cold take control. They happily hopped in and waded to the other side of the hot tub. Judy taking a seat on Nick’s lap as she rested her head on his chest. Judy’s mind wandered to what they had all just been through. She had just had sex with Delta! She couldn’t get over it. Never in a million years did she think she would sleep with another mammal besides her own mate. Especially since that mate was Nick. She then went on remembering how Trisha looked under the fox. The brown does eyes closed as she gasped in pleasure. 

She regretted none of this, she actually would look back on this day with fond memories, she was sure of it. 

“So who besides me had fun today?” Trisha asked playfully as she shot her paw up in the air. The rest of the group joined suit. Once all hands were in the air the mammals began to laugh. 

“Never thought I would take part in something like that,” Nick said softly as he ran a wet paw down Judy’s back. 

“Same!” Judy said happily as she looked up at her fox, staring into those bright greens of his. 

“Oh this happens to me all the time!” Delta teased which earned him a playful slug from Trisha. 

“Yeah, heard that about painted dogs: You all mate like crazy!” Nick teased.

“Better than doing that whole one mate life junk!” Delta shot back.

“Uhh, honey, think Nick proved that to be a myth tonight,” Trisha said sweetly, pointing at herself in the process. “So how was I a second time, Nick?” 

“You have improved, a lot easier to get inside now!” Nick said with a wink. 

“Thank him for that!” Trisha teased as she threw a thumb in Delta’s direction. The group shared another laugh and continued their banter. Soon though things changed from what had just happened to other subjects like work, friends, no one really wanting to bring up family at the moment for some reason. 

As the conversations carried on, Judy started to notice that Trisha’s breathing had become more labored and she didn’t seem very focused. Judy watched as Trisha winced for what must have been the 3rd time, it wasn’t a painful wince though. She also couldn’t help but notice the bunny was rising and lowering slowly in the water. Delta meanwhile had a pleased look on his face. What finally gave it away was an evil grin from Delta and a sudden gasp from Trisha as she arched her back. 

“What are you two doing over there?” Judy asked. Nick, who had been looking at Judy, directed his attention over at Trisha. 

“Oh me?” Trisha asked innocently as she pointed her paw at her breasts. Judy’s eyes watched for a second and noticed how her friends chest was bouncing. “Nothing, just riding Delta’s dick! You should try it sometime- oh wait!” 

“Oh my gosh, Trisha!” Judy blurted out and began laughing. 

“Well since we aren’t hiding it anymore,” Delta muttered. Trisha’s eyes went wide as Delta began to thrust like a mammal possessed. Trisha’s eyes bulged as they rolled into the back of her head. 

“Oh fuck!” Trisha shouted as she arched her back. Trisha was now bobbing up and down on Delta as she began to pant. 

Judy started fanning herself when she suddenly felt one of Nick’s paws at her entrance. She tilted her head slightly and looked over at Nick, a smug smile on his face. “Hey, Slick,” she said softly as she opened her legs and allowed Nick better access to her mound. Nick began to slowly rub at Judy’s folds which caused her to let out a series of moans. 

Trisha meanwhile was no longer hiding how much she enjoyed Delta. The doe was gasping for air every second as her tongue fell out of her mouth. Judy looked over for a second in time to see Trisha reach up and begin to squeeze her own breasts. Delta's paws obviously busy holding onto Trisha’s hips. 

Judy then looked back at Nick, and slowly reached over and grabbed her fox’s member. She smirked as she felt how stiff he was. “Enjoying the show?” Judy asked playfully. 

“Would be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Nick whispered playfully. 

“If it looks so nice why don’t you come over and join in?” Trisha moaned from across the hot tub. She let out a sharp gasp as she patted Delta on the cheek. Signaling she needed a moment. 

“You okay?” Delta asked. 

“Yeah, just came, need a second to catch my breath!” Trisha said panting. “But don’t stop!” 

Delta chuckled as he continued to thrust into his brown bunny, her ears flopping with every thrust. 

“Trisha, what was that you said before?” Judy asked as she watched her friend. Wanting to make sure she had heard Trisha correctly. 

“Oh, I kinda got wrapped up in the moment. When my painted pup here is going at me I tend to get a little extra-“

“I like it!” Judy interrupted. 

Nick froze which was amusing as he had just slid a digit into Judy. He looked from Trisha down to his gray doe. 

“What are you on about, Carrots?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Think you can take them both?” Judy asked, looking directly into Trisha’s bright blue eyes. The brown doe beamed at her friend, knowing what she was suggesting. She began to nod her head and winced as Delta hit a sweet spot inside her. 

Judy then looked over at Nick with a wicked smile, “Since you had both Trisha and I, I only think it's fair for her to experience two males, don’t you?” 

“Would think her jaw was starting to hurt!” Nick teased as he looked over at Trisha. 

“Who said anything about working my jaw?” Trisha asked slyly. She then reached behind her and put a paw behind Delta’s neck. The painted dog stopped his work on her and leaned down. She began to whisper something into his ear. The canine looked over at Nick and Judy and shrugged. 

“You think you can take it?” Delta teased as he gave Trisha a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she nuzzled her cheek against her canine's muzzle. Delta then sat up a little straighter and opened one of the small cabinets that was built near the edge of the hot tub. Judy looked over and saw what the content of the cabinet were. There were several towels, lotions, sunblock, and then a small box. Delta rummaged around the box and produced a bright purple wrapper. She instantly recognized what it was. Delta opened the wrapped and slowly stood up in the water as he put the canine condom on his member.

“Last I checked we don’t need those partner!” Nick said cautiously. “I mean, otherwise Carrots and I would have a whole litter of brightly orange bunnies jumping all over the place.”

“Oh, he still needs it where he is going,” Trisha said seductively as she raised one of her digits and motioned for Nick to come over. Delta meanwhile sat back in the water as Trisha positioned herself on top of the canines lap. 

Nick looked over at Judy who was beaming at him, “Go on, Slick, join the show!” 

The fox looked back at Trisha and Delta and took a deep breath. He then waded over to Trisha. As he approached Judy noticed Trisha rise up slightly only to slowly lower herself. Her eyes shut and her teeth were clenched. 

“Easy, Delt!” Trisha groaned. Judy let out a soft gasp as she imaged where Delta currently was inside of Trisha. The thoughts began to peak her arousal and she found herself slowly lowering a paw in-between her legs. It didn’t take long for her to find her mound which she began to rub gingerly. 

“How are we even going to-“ Nick began to ask but Trisha held up a paw and shushed the fox. 

“One second and I will…..oh fuck…I will be ready for you, foxy!” Trisha groaned. She took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at Nick. She then reached over to him and Judy giggled as Nick let out a surprise yep as Trisha grabbed his member under the water. The brown bunny was already breathing heavily as she prepared to receive Nick. 

Nick moved even closer to Trisha, a confused look still on his face. He then leaned down and Judy watched as he slowly moved his hips. Trisha groaned as Nick entered her. The fox having a very surprised look on his face. 

“Oh, I think I get it now!” Nick said as he looked down at the bubbling waters and then back at Trisha whose eyes were filled with want. 

“Yeah, took you a minute!”

“So while I am in here?” Nick muttered

“He is fucking me in the ass!” Trisha said firmly. “Speaking of which...” Trisha then turned her head slightly and looked at her Delta. “Did I say stop?”

“Well you didn’t say go!” Delta said playfully as he gave Trisha’s ear a nibble. Delta then looked in front of him at Nick and nodded. Nick smirked and got the hint. 

Judy picked up on the two wicked smiles from the predators. She wanted to warn Trisha but she also wanted to see what was about to happen. Judy was now in the full swing of things as she began to plunge her paw deep inside her. Imagining she was the bunny in-between the two preds. 

“Okay, GO!” Trisha said matter-a-factly. 

The poor doe never knew what hit her. Both the canines waited to hear Trisha speak. The brown bunny always carrying an air of confidence about her, like she could take charge at any moment. That bunny was gone and replaced with a screaming, whimpering, orgasming ball of brown fur seconds later. 

Both canines at the sound of Trisha’s signal slammed into the small mammal with such force even Judy felt herself climax. 

“AHHHH!” Was all Trisha could do as she screamed. Her eyes widened as she arched her back and shot her paws into the sky as if she were grabbing onto something just out of reach. Judy recognized that particular kind of yell. Having experienced a great deal with Trisha she knew the brown bunny had just climaxed. Sadly for Trisha though, the canines show no sign of stopping as they started their attack.

“Fuck! That’s two already!” Was the only thing Trisha could say as she screamed in pure ecstasy. Judy was fanning herself at the sight of her friend being taken by the two canines. Nick was leaning against the front of Trisha, her breasts beginning to press against his chest. Nick's paws were on Trisha’s waist for support, just above Delta’s. The fox had begun to pant as he slammed his fox hood deep into Trisha’s opening. The brown bunny sat with her mouth open just inches from Nick’s. Delta meanwhile was sitting against the edge of the hot tub, his head falling back as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Trisha’s ass. Judy remembered the first time she, Trisha, and Nick had all had sex together. Trisha had not only taken Nick in her ass she had taken all of him like a champ, begging him for more. The same bunny was moaning wildly as she wrapped one arm around Nick’s neck and the other reached behind her so she could rub Delta’s cheek, encouraging the canines to keep up their amazing work.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” Trisha groaned as the canines began to get into a rhythmic groove. As Delta slid out Nick would slide in. Making sure the bunny always had something inside her. As Judy continued to watch she ran her free paw up her stomach and to her chest. She started to squeeze one of her firm breasts as she continued to penetrate herself with her own digits. Every time she thrusted into herself she imaged it was Nick slamming his foxhood deep inside of her. Soon however, she began to think of her finger as Delta, then Nick, then back to Delta. She was starting to have a dilemma of who exactly she wanted to fantasize about as she watched Trisha get double penetrated by the two predators. 

“Oh my gods!” Trisha was crying. The two canines started to slow, “NO! DON’T STOP!” she screamed as tears of what Judy couldn’t only assume were of pleasure rolled down Trisha’s cheeks. The brown does lips were quivering as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked right into Nick’s bright emerald eyes at first. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, Nick!” she cried out as she ran a paw down the fox’s cheek. Nick smirked as he continued to grind into the bunny. 

“I haven’t….oh Delta…I haven’t forgotten you my big…oh god…my big…fuck!” Trisha tried to speak but Delta made a shushing noise. 

“Just enjoy it, Trisha,” he whispered as he gently kissed the back of the bunnies head. 

“You are doing great, Trish!” Nick whispered words of encouragement as the small brown doe continued to take her punishment. 

“I love you both! Please, please! I love you!” Trisha whimpered as she convulsed. Judy could tell the bunny was having what must have been the fourth or fifth orgasm since the dogs started. Trisha then looked over at Judy and smiled, her mouth open wide. 

“Judy!” Trisha groaned as she looked at the gray doe. 

“Trisha, keep going!” Judy egged her friend on as she continued to pleasure herself at the sight of her friend being ravaged. She wasn’t hiding the fact she was touching herself. Far from it. She wanted Trisha to know what she was doing. How she was feeling herself as she watched. Almost as if she was pleasing herself just for Trisha. 

“I cant…I cant take much more!” Trisha groaned as she leaned her head back against Delta’s chest. Her bright blue eyes staring directly at Judy. Judy slowly stood up and took a seat outside of the hot tub. Showing Trisha her own mound as she plunged her fingers inside. 

“One more, Trisha, come with me!” Judy couldn’t explain why she said this, it just felt right. She ran a paw over her own breasts once more as she gasped at her friend. Trisha nodded as she let out another series of whines. 

“Come on, Trisha, you can take it!” Judy cheered, feeling her own legs start to twitch with excitement as one of her large gray feet began to thump at the ground. Judy’s ears fell behind her head as she continued to watch Trisha. The brown bunny panting like mad, signaling another orgasm was close. 

“Keep going,” Judy thought to herself as she plunged another one of her fingers inside. She had been stretched out, thanks to Delta, and now had no problem practically fitting her whole paw inside of herself. She kept one paw on her chest as she began to gently massage her breasts. A heat began to form between her legs as she felt an orgasm coming her way. 

“Almost there!” Judy groaned as she looked at Trisha. 

“Please hurry!” The brown bunny screamed as Delta made a sudden, violent thrust. 

“Almost…al…alm..almost, Trisha,” Judy moaned. She was close, just a few more seconds. 

“I can't hold it, gods damn it!” Trisha moaned and suddenly arched her back as she came once more. The sight of Trisha was all Judy needed as she felt her own body release. Judy let out a series of soft sighs as she felt her fingers warm to her own juices. 

“I need a break! Please! Stop!” Trisha demanded. The two predators followed Trisha’s commands. Nick slowly pulling out of Trisha and taking a few steps back, his waist still underneath the bubbling torrent. Judy watched as Delta gently lifted Trisha up and off his lap. 

“I need a minute boys,” Trisha whispered as she slowly slumped into the water, her breathing heavy. 

“You okay, Trisha?” Delta asked as he ran a paw down one of the brown bunny's ears. Trisha let out a soft pleased moan and nodded. 

“Just let me recover!” Trisha said softly, “Go play with Judy for a bit!” 

Judy’s ears perked up and she felt her tail twitch as both canines looked over in her direction. A wicked grin began to form on her lips as she looked from Delta and then to Nick. 

“My turn!” Judy said confidently as she raised a paw and beckoned the canines over. 

“Give me a minute,” Delta said quickly as he reached over to the cabinet by the hot tub and pulled a small bottle from inside. Judy focused her attention on Nick as she gave him a suggestive wink, biting her tongue to drive the point home that she wanted some attention. Nick waded to the edge of the hot tub and slowly stepped out. Judy’s eyes went wide at her fox’s bulging, red mass. The swollen skin was ready to take her. There would be no need for foreplay, he was ready and so was she. 

Nick took a few steps towards Judy who began to crawl away from the edge, giving him room to take her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder as she flicked her tail at the fox. Presenting her rump to the predator who gave her a hungry look. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Judy asked as she licked her lips. 

Nick smirked as he put both his paws on Judy’s ass and began to scoot close to her opening. She was already giving off a great deal of heat, having already pleasured herself at the sight of Trisha being taken. There was no resistance what so ever as Nick slid in as if Judy was made just for him. Judy closed her eyes and let out a long gasp as Nick decided to go for the deep and slow approach. It drove her absolutely mad when he did this. She could feel him filling her insides as he went deeper, his red mass exploring her inner reaches like a slow moving tank. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Judy whispered as she grit her teeth. The slow stuff always got her going. 

“Such language!” Nick teased as his knot reached Judy’s entrance. He stopped just shy of penetrating her with the swollen skin. 

“If you felt what I felt you would be fucking cursing, too!” Judy said as she looked over her shoulder at her smug fox. His eyes penetrated her with a look of lust that caused her knees to go weak. 

“Hey, Delta,” Nick said firmly as he looked straight ahead. Judy hadn't noticed the painted dog approach. The canine was a little late to the party, having spent a few seconds using some soap to clean himself up for Judy. The gray doe looked straight ahead and her eyes bulged. Right in front of her was Delta’s swollen doghood. Her nose twitched as she smelled a sweet aroma left over from the soap. She was glad he had taken a second to clean himself up, she would be even more glad in a few seconds. 

“Yeah, Nick?” Delta asked with an evil smirk as he ran a paw across Judy’s cheek. Judy let out a soft shudder as she looked up at the canine's brown eyes. A look of determination and savagery in them. 

“Shut her up, will you?” Nick said playfully.

“Wait, shut me up?” Was all Judy managed to say before she realized what was going on. Delta grabbed the sides of Judy’s head and thrust his cock right at her lips. Her mouth was partially open as she spoke so he had no problem sliding in. Judy groaned loudly as her mouth was penetrated by the painted dog. Nick pulled out of Judy just enough so he had something to thrust back in. Judy let out a gagged scream as she came. She had been so worked up before that she was on a hair trigger. The canines had just pulled it. 

“Oh wow, that’s all it took?” Nick asked softly as he looked down at Judy, feeling her juices flow over him. 

“Wow,” Delta muttered as he looked from Judy and then to Nick. An evil smile crossed both of the predators faces, “Let's do that again!” 

Delta began to thrust into Judy’s mouth as Nick did the same from the rear. Judy let out muffled moans as she began to run her tongue around Delta’s mass that had invaded her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be taken by the canines. Back and forth, back and forth, the pattern was simple enough. All she had to do was keep moving back and forth and she would continue to feel such amazing pleasure. 

Delta chuckled as he let go of Judy’s head and watched as the gray bunny continued her work. Sliding her mouth down his cock as she lathered him with her saliva. Delta waved to Nick and pointed down, then held up his hands. Nick smirked and did the same. To his surprise Judy continued her motions. Sliding herself down on the fox as best she could, stopping just short of the knot. As she slid down on Nick she would let Delta slide out of her mouth. Only for her to slide back against Delta as Nick slowly slid out. She was on total autopilot and the canines didn’t have to do anything except watch and enjoy. 

Judy hadn't noticed the canines had stopped their work and she was the one doing it all. All she cared about was how amazing this felt. She reached up with one paw and grasped Delta’s shaft, running her paw just ahead of her mouth, stopping at the knot as she slid him deep into her throat. She let out a soft moan as she slid back against Nick, his knot stopping at her entrance. This went on for a bit until she realized she hadn't felt Nick’s paws on her rear. She gingerly pulled Delta out of her mouth but kept him close so she could continue her work on him in a moment. 

“Excuse me?” Judy said as she looked over at Nick. His hands behind his back. 

“Yes?” Nick asked slyly, knowing he had been caught. 

“Am I to do all the work?” Judy asked with a giggle as she ran a paw up and down Delta. Getting a loud moan from the tactical canine. 

“Oh sorry, Carrots!” Nick said. He grabbed her by the waist and thrusted himself rather roughly into Judy. 

“Oh fuck, Nick!” she said as she dropped her head in pleasure. She then raised her mouth back to Delta and continued to suck at the dog. 

A minute of this went by. Nick thrusted roughly into Judy as she came down on Delta with her mouth. The bunny had lost count of her climaxes but didn’t care at this point. She would flick her tail against Nick's chest every once and a while, telling the fox he was doing a great job. For Delta she would swirl her tongue at the tip and look directly up at him with her cute purple eyes. She then closed her eye lids and went down on him like he was a carrot. 

She could tell both canines were getting close to being spent. Who could blame them, they had been spending a great deal of time ensuring both bunnies had been taken care of. Judy began to wonder how Trisha was feeling when suddenly she felt a paw grasp Delta’s shaft. Judy opened her eyes and looked up to see Trisha smiling down at her. Judy pulled Delta from her mouth, making sure to give him a playful lick as she beamed up at her friend. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Trisha asked playfully as if she were taking Delta for a dance. 

Judy winced as she felt Nick slam into her from behind. 

“Be my guest!” she teased as she released Delta. 

The painted dog scooted back on his knees as Trisha set herself in front of him. She presented her rear to the canine as she faced Judy, their faces mere inches from one another. The reasoning became clear seconds later as Delta slid into Trisha, she letting out a sharp gasp. Getting used to her canine being inside her once more. As Trisha began to pant she reached over and put a paw on Judy’s cheek. She gave her friend a mischievous smile and then moved her paw to the back of Judy’s head as she pulled the gray doe in close. The bunny’s lips met and opened as the pair of them let out a series of soft moans. 

The sight of the two sharing a kiss sent the canines over the edge. Maybe it was the fact they were girls, or maybe it was because of the noises they made, or maybe it was how beautiful Trisha and Judy looked with their lips pressed against one another. Whatever it was something became unlocked. Something carnal. 

Judy had to pull away from the kiss as her eyes went wide. She looked straight ahead at Trisha who had a similar expression. To say Nick was ravaging Judy was an understatement. From Trisha’s expression Delta must have been doing the same thing. Between the bunnies gasps came a series of slapping noises as the predators slammed into the bunnies. Both girls started going wild. No longer trying to hold anything in they began to moan with pleasure. At one point it seemed Trisha and Judy were in a screaming contest as the two let out such pleased noises, it just caused the dogs to become even more savage. 

Judy felt herself being thrown forward as Nick slammed his full length deep inside her, knot and all. There had been no warning, which Judy loved! With a small pop Nick would pull his knot out only to slam it back into Judy. She had never had him do this in such a manner. Normally he would be gentle. The knot being a kind of stopping point as he gently pushed it in. That Nick was not here. No, a new Nick had taken control. One that didn’t care about being gentle. Every few seconds Judy would gasp as she felt a large swollen knot thrown deep into her folds, her sex stretching to accept him with every movement. She ate this up as she felt her arms go weak. She slowly moved herself to the ground, causing her ass to go higher into the air. Nick let out a low growl as he moved one of his paws towards the center of Judy’s back. His paw just inches above her ass. 

“What is he doing?” Judy thought to herself as she felt another orgasm coming on. She found out a second later. Though Trisha was more than happy to take one of the canines in both her holes Judy was still somewhat hesitant about it. Sure there had been times she had been tempted to ask Nick to try it. She had always gotten cold feet though and stuck with just receiving him in her sex. Nick apparently wanted to step up the game. Judy gasped as Nick slid a digit right into her ass. That’s all he did, nothing more. That’s all he needed to do though for the bunny to go absolutely wild. She let out a loud squeak which caused Nick to chuckle and then growl. 

She opened her eyes and looked back at Nick, his eyelids were shut as he continued to ravage her. She tried to decide if she liked this new feeling, settling on the fact she just came when he did it as a good sign. Judy then looked ahead of her and saw Trisha was still on all fours. Her breasts swaying with every thrust from the painted dog behind her. Both of their eyes were closed as well. Judy felt an odd sesnsation as she looked at her friends. All of them lost in their own worlds of pleasure. She wondered what each of them were thinking. Nick gave another solid thrust and Judy forgot about the others and fcused on her own pleasure once more. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Trisha moaned as she suddenly felt her canine's knot swelling. 

“Finally!” she thought, unable to take much more of this amazing abuse. Part of her didn’t want it to end but another part of her couldn’t wait to be filled up with her partner's seed. 

“Trisha,” Delta groaned as he slid his knot into his bunny. 

“Delta, finish me hard!” she begged as she felt the canines movement grow more erratic. “Do it for me!” 

She knew this would cause him to finish sooner but she didn’t mind. She had already gotten hers and it was time for him to receive his. She was very happy she had given him the all clear to go harder. She was shocked when he suddenly grabbed her by the ears and pulled back. Not hard enough to hurt her but just hard enough to get the point across. Trisha arched her back and screamed as Delta fucked her like a mammal possessed. She remembered how Nick was during the night howler episode and had a hard time telling if Delta had been compromised by the evil drug or not. 

“Oh my gods!” She screamed out for what must have been the 10th time that night. Delta slammed harder and harder into the doe until she felt his knot swell up. It was perfect timing as she felt her own body cave to another orgasm. She fell forward as Delta filled her with a warm liquid. 

“Oh thank you,” she whispered happily as she felt Delta’s cock twitch, every small movement bringing more and more of his seed inside of her. 

As the two calmed down Trisha slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Judy was still going. 

“Wow,” she whispered and nodded at Judy. The gray doe didn’t look like her normal self, and neither did Nick. Judy was back on all fours as her head flung back. Her ears falling to one side as she left her mouth open in a half gasp. Her eyes were sealed shut as she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Nick on the other hand was slamming fast and hard. He didn’t look like a mammal with a plan. No, he looked like a mammal who wanted to fuck his bunny so hard she exploded. From the looks of it he might just accomplish that goal. 

“How in the world?” Delta asked as he watched the two mammals in front of him continue. Trisha let out a soft moan as she felt her canine twitch inside her. 

“That fox has got some serious stamina,” she muttered.

“I can hear you!” Nick growled as he snapped at Trisha. The bunny squeaked and tried to retreat but found herself trapped: Delta still swollen inside of her and not moving. 

“Nick!” Judy groaned. “I can't take much more!” 

Nick let out another growl as he continued his savage attack on the bunny. Trisha couldn’t tell if he was ignoring Judy or just not wanting to stop. Either way, the gray bunny took the punishment for another minute before the fox began to show signs of finishing. 

"Nick, Nick, Nick,” Judy groaned. Every time Nick heard his name coming from Judy it caused him to come that much closer to knotting her. 

“Judy, I cant hold it,” he warned.

“Finish in me! Fill me up, Nick!”

“Yeah Nick, fill her up!” Trisha teased. 

Judy reached out and yanked at the brown does ears to shut her up. This earned a giggle from Delta and Trisha. 

“Here it is!” Nick announced. Had he not said anything everyone would have still known he had finished. Judy’s eyes shot open as her pupils dilated. The sight told Trisha that Judy was experiencing pure bliss. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Judy screamed as she felt Nick swell up inside her and release himself all along her inner walls. 

The seconds passed and Judy couldn’t stop moaning as Nick continued to pour himself inside her. 

“He is still going!” Judy announced in surprise as she looked back at Nick. The fox had his back arched and was groaning. Every once and a while he would shake. Judy would let out a soft moan as she felt more of her fox fill her. She looked down between her legs and saw a white liquid dropping from her folds. 

“How much does he have in there?” Delta asked in mild surprise. 

“Don’t care, as long as it keeps coming!” Judy said as she began to slowly lean forward. She felt her legs begin to shake as she climaxed again.

“That’s a first! “ she thought as she realized she came just from having Nick continuing to fill her. 

Judy opened her eyes and looked ahead at Trisha. Both bunnies were panting as they recovered from their episode. Judy moved her head as she beckoned Trisha close. The brown doe took the hint and got on her paws and knees. The two does leaned in close and pressed their lips together. Their tongues joining almost before the kiss had even begun. 

A few soft moans would escape the two kissing bunnies as they continued to press their lips together. Both of them seeing how forceful they could be with the other. The canines just sat back and watched, not that they could go anywhere anyways. They enjoyed watching the bunnies kiss. Judy and Trisha pressing the envelope with one another, each of them trying to make things more and more passionate as the kiss continued. 

A soft gasp escaped Trisha as she felt Judy bite down on her lip. Trisha loved the feeling of a little pain and her tail twitched suddenly. Something that Delta took notice of. 

“Do that again!” Trisha whispered. Judy happy to oblige bit down once more, only this time a little harder.

“Mmmmm” Trisha moaned into the kiss as she felt a sharp pain. She loved it though and pressed into Judy once more. Wanting to show her appreciation. 

A short while later Delta and Nick finally found their swelling had gone down. While the two bunnies continued their kiss the canines pulled out of their respective bunnies and took a moment to rest. 

Unlike last time, Nick was not to be outdone. White liquid practically poured from Judy as she continued to focus her attention on Trisha. 

“Where were you hiding all that?” Delta teased as he watched more of Nick drip from Judy. Nick rubbed his knuckles against his chest jovially and smirked. 

Trisha pulled away from the kiss to see what the two canines were on about. 

“Wow,” Trisha muttered, sounding as if she were in a dream. Judy began to giggle as she looked down between her legs. The puddle forming around her showing off just how much Nick had given her. Judy felt a pressure on her shoulder and looked up. A dream like state in Trisha’s eyes told her that she should just go with whatever Trisha had planned. Judy allowed herself to be pushed back, her bottom falling onto the ground. Trisha continued to lean forward, her destination clear.

“Trisha,” Judy let out in a soft whisper as she ran a paw over a brown ear. Trisha closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Judy’s still wet mounds. A mix of both Judy and Nick was soon sucked away by the horny brown bunny. Her small tongue flicking at Judy’s brown fur, cleaning away any of Nick that had been left behind.

“Oh cheese and crackers!” Judy moaned as she felt her legs begin to twitch. Trisha worked her tongue in such ways that Judy felt as if she were melting right then and there. The doe lapped up all the juices she could find. Swallowing a mix of Judy and Nick happily. Trisha pulled back and admired her handy work and winked up at Judy. 

“On your back! Now!” Judy demanded Trisha. The brown doe’s ears rose slightly in surprise as she gave Judy an excited look. Normally when it came to this stuff it was all Trisha. She was more than happy to please her Judy and not ask for anything in return. She had thought she would never receive this kind of attention from her gray friend. Apparently that was about to change. 

“You sure?” Trisha asked hesitantly but began to move so she was resting on her back.

Judy gave Trisha a hungry look as she nodded. Judy was a little nervous. She had never gone down on Trisha before, let alone any other female. She was very skilled in pleasing males, this would be a first when it came to someone of the same sex. 

She felt her heart race as she slowly lowered her head between Trisha’s legs. Trisha opened up for Judy and watched as her friend approached. Judy’s nose twitched as she took in the different odors. There was the smell of Delta still lingering but also Trisha’s over powering scent. Judy actually enjoyed the smells. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against Trisha’s folds. The brown doe let out a soft series of moans as she ran a paw up one of Judy’s ears.

“That’s my girl,” Trisha whispered as she closed her eyes. Judy smirked, happy to please her brown friend. She began to gently kiss at Trisha’s sex before her tongue ventured out. She tasted Trisha and it caused something inside her to snap. 

‘Make her cum with your tongue!’ Judy’s inner voice screamed as evil thoughts filled the bunny's mind. She happily listened to her inner voice and attacked Trisha’s slit. She slid her tongue directly into Trisha and a series of different tastes filled her. She told herself it was salty and sweet. Most likely thanks to Delta and his work. Judy closed her eyes as she pressed her lips hard against Trisha. She wrapped her paws around Trisha’s thighs and pulled her closer so she could go farther inside with her explorative tongue. 

“Oh Judy, that’s it!” Trisha whispered softly as she continued to stroke Judy’s head. 

Judy pulled away for a second and smirked, “I want you to cum! I want to taste you fresh!” she said as she nibbled at Trisha’s thighs. The brown doe gasped in surprise at Judy’s suggestion and nodded as she pulled Judy back down to her slit and beckoned her to continue. 

It didn’t take very long for Trisha’s breathing to grow stronger and soon a steady pant came from the doe. 

“That’s right, baby, almost there,” Judy thought as her tongue continued to swirl around inside Trisha. 

“Yes, Judy! Oh my, Judy! That’s it!” Trisha moaned as she threw her head back. Judy felt Trisha thrust her hips upwards against Judy’s mouth as a wave of her juices came pouring out. Judy greedily lapped up the sweet taste that Trisha gave her. She then slowly pulled away while she licked her lips. 

Trisha looked down at Judy, her mouth open in thanks. She then fell back and laid on the ground, panting in ecstasy. 

“Now that, was fucking hot!” Delta declared. 

“Taught her everything she knows!” Nick teased. 

“I can't feel my legs!” Trisha shouted happily. 

“You're welcome!” both Judy and Delta said at once. Trisha busted out laughing but then closed her eyes and caught her breath. 

Judy smirked as she watched Trisha’s chest rise and fall. The doe's exposed breasts and curves igniting pleasurable images in her mind. 

“Well, as much fun as it would be cleaning another mess up,” Nick began as he stood up and stretched, “ I think its time for a certain bunny to get showered off.” 

Judy looked up at her fox and giggled. She allowed herself to be helped up and her legs wobbled. Her muscles had gone numb from all the attention recently and she had to hold onto Nick for some kind of support. 

“You okay, Carrots?” Nick asked as he looped an arm around her waist to support her. 

“Just having a little trouble is all,” Judy admitted as she nuzzled into the fox’s side. 

“Yeah, I ain't even gonna try to get up!” Trisha muttered happily. Delta took the hint and strolled over. He picked up the small doe with ease and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Trisha let out a happy squeak and began to giggle. 

“Come on, you all have to check out the shower my buddy has got here! I don’t even want to think about his water bill but it is awesome!” Delta said as he guided the group from the pool area and back inside the manor. 

They didn’t have to walk very far, the shower Delta had been talking about was on the first floor. They all entered a open room and Judy saw a series of towels, shampoos, and soaps spread out on a wooden table carved from savanna wood. Delta set Trisha down on a couch by the table of different soaps, which Judy thought was rather odd. The painted dog then strolled over to one of the walls where a series of buttons and knobs waited. The room was divided by two kinds of granite. The entrance was covered in a white granite while the center was covered in a darker stone. 

Delta began to play with a series of knobs and dials at the far end of the room while Judy and Nick approached a small wooden table that was covered in various soaps and shampoos. Judy selected a sweet smelling soap and then grabbed Nick by the paw just in time to see what Delta had been messing with. The part of the room covered in dark gray granite was soon covered in water as a series of shower heads sprayed a heavy mist all around. It almost looked like a light rainstorm in the middle of the room. Judy was amazed at the sight and couldn’t help let her jaw fall open in surprise. 

“Just clean up anywhere I guess!” Delta said casually as he went to retrieve the still moaning Trisha from the small couch. 

Judy slowly walked into the mist and felt a cool water pour over her fur. She shivered at first but soon her body adjusted and thought that the water was very calming. She looked to Nick, his paw still in her hand, and watched as the predator closed his eyes and looked upward, letting the mist cover his bright fur. 

Judy stopped halfway into the room and turned to face Nick as she ran the soap over his fur, causing a nice lather to form. Nick grinned as he reached over and began to run his strong paws up one of Judy’s arms. She giggled at the feeling but closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be massaged. The feeling of Nick’s strong paws running up and down Judy’s body caused a wave of arousal to pour out of her. 

“Mmmm, just like that..” she whispered softly.

“Like how?” She heard Delta ask close by, very close by actually. 

Judy opened her eyes and noticed that Delta was standing right in front of her, one of his strong paws running up one of her ears. She felt a shiver run through her body as she looked up at the canine. 

“When did you get here?” she giggled, but let out a pleased gasp as the painted dog rubbed the tip of her ears. 

“I can be very sneaky when I want to be,” the canine said with a wink. 

“Sneaky like a fox?” Nick asked as he wrapped an arm around Judy’s waist from behind and ran his other paw down her back. 

“Well not that sneaky,” Delta began as he ran a paw over Judy’s neck and towards her chest. “We painted dogs are a little more forward than you canines, wanting to look directly at our prey!” 

The word prey caused Judy to gasp as she felt Delta run his paws over her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. She loved the roughness of the dog and let out a soft moan to encourage more attention. 

“Yeah, us foxes like to go in for the kill from behind sometime,” Nick whispered as he lowered his muzzle towards Judy’s neck. “One quick bite from behind,” he muttered as he opened his mouth and ran his canines over Judy’s fur, his teeth nipping at her neck. 

“Oooooh gosh, keep going,” Judy begged as she closed her eyes. She reached up and wrapped one arm around the back of Nick’s head while the other she placed against Delta’s chest, running her digits through his spotted fur. Both canines continued their work. Roughly handling the bunny as they ran their strong paws over her body. 

“You taste good,” Nick growled into her ear. His savage sounding voice drove her mad and she could feel herself tremble. She felt Delta lean down and bite at one of her ears. This caused her to gasp in pure ecstasy as she arched her back. One of her legs lifted off the ground and Delta put a paw under her thigh, holding the leg in the air and squeezing her muscles. 

“This one does taste good,” Delta agreed as he took Judy’s other ear and gave the tip a light nibble. Judy groaned happily as she allowed the predators to continue to roughly handle her. She loved this feeling of being controlled. Soon all the soap she had put on her body had been rubbed away by the canines and she was just standing their soaked. She didn’t care though as she felt herself being pleasured by her two canines. 

Something in Judy suddenly clicked. She felt herself climaxing and let out a shriek of pleasure. Unsure where the sudden emotions had come from. Both predators held her close and watched as she shook from the massive arousal. 

Before it was done she had an urge. She couldn’t explain why but her mind told her to please her predators. As if they were her masters and it was her duty. At first the thought confused her but soon a sly smirk crossed her lips. They had taken time to please her, she should return the favor. She moved her leg out of Delta’s paw and leaned against Nick and pressed down on his arm, forcing the fox to release her. Both canines looked at Judy slightly confused. Her intentions were clear though as she dropped to her knees. Before either Delta or Nick could react she grabbed both of their erect members in her gray paws and began to rub up and down. 

She didn’t skip a beat as she opened her mouth and slid her lips against Nick, her tongue licking at his skin furiously. She let out a soft moan at her own actions. Realizing how she had just dived in and was now on her knees between the two. The memory of being taken by them just minutes ago was still fresh in her mind. She used those thoughts to make herself want more, to let loose, and go crazy for her canines. 

Judy closed her eyes as she proceeded to take Nick’s tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirling over his engorged skin, warranting a series of moans from the smaller of the canines. Judy’s ears perked up slightly when she heard her fox begin to growl. After giving Nick a little attention she opened her eyes and looked up at Nick. “You taste good,” she whispered as she caught her breath, mimicking what the fox had said earlier. She almost seemed to be in a trance like state. Nick’s green eyes watched as his doe turned and took in the other canine’s cock into her mouth. A small moan escaping her as her lips widened at Delta’s size. 

“Your girl sure knows a thing or two,” Delta complimented Nick. 

“Well, I think Trisha taught her a lot. I mean, that doe knows her stuff,” Nick commented as he looked over at the brown doe who was currently resting underneath the mist. 

Judy began to take more of Delta in which caused the canine to let out a low growl mixed with a moan. She felt a wave of arousal course through her. She couldn’t explain it but she wanted to please her predators more. She had too!

As her lips came back to Delta’s tip she turned her head and took Nick inside her mouth once more. She would proceed to bob her head a few times down on one canine before returning to another. Her paws working furiously as she continued to move her arms.

The two canines towering over Judy began to let out a series of groans from the attention they received. Delta would place a paw on the back of Judy’s head and help her when she took him into her mouth. Nick would do the same when it was his turn. This went on for a while, the doe becoming more savage and sloppy. Her drool covering the predators. 

“Come on, boys! I know you got more in you!” Judy said as she took a moment to catch her breath before plunging her lips down on Nick’s throbbing foxhood. She could tell both the preds were close to release, their knots swelling. She had to give it to the guys, they sure could keep going. They had already given both bunnies ample amounts of their seed but they managed to gather one last bit of strength. 

“Shit, you got yourself a wild one here, Wilde!” Delta teased. The pun earned him some attention from Judy as she switched from sucking on Nick to opening her mouth and taking in the painted dogs shaft. Delta reached down and put his paw on the top of Judy’s head and rubbed the base of her ear. He knew what he was doing as it began to drive the gray doe mad, causing her to grow more aggressive and sloppy as she pleased the larger mammal. 

“Really, a pun?” Nick asked with a chuckle. “You got your paws full with that one over there. I mean, how much can she take?!” Nick said, complimenting the brown mass of fur which was still recovering from her double penetration episode. 

“No idea, dude!” Delta groaned as he looked down at Judy as she continued her work. Judy was rather proud of herself as she managed to get more of Delta in her than before. She gagged slightly and pulled back as she caught her breath. 

She beamed up at Delta with an accomplished look about her. “Nice work, Hopps!” Delta said as he rubbed a paw against her cheek. Judy giggled as she closed her eyes. 

She then turned her attention back to her fox. Without opening her eyes she pulled his red mass towards her lips and began to lick at the tip. 

“She does a good job of things, doesn’t she?” Nick said nonchalantly, enjoying his turn of being in Judy’s mouth. Judy continued her work as the two canines began to chat about what they had just been through. Judy couldn’t explain why, but this actually thrilled her, being treated like property as the two preds began to make jokes at her expense while she did her duties of pleasuring them. Swapping from one canine to another periodically.

Judy felt another set of paws reach out and grab Nick. Moving the paw Judy had on her fox to the side. Judy opened her eyes and saw Trisha, the bunny having finally regained some form of consciousness. The brown doe joining Judy on her knees, putting herself in front of Nick. Judy let go of her fox and closed her eyes as she began to bob her head up and down on Delta, causing the canine to moan. 

“Well, well, looks like you finally decided to join back in?” Nick said as he put his paw on Trisha’s cheek. The brown doe who currently had a large amount of Nick in her mouth giggled but then went right back to work. 

“She can be very sneaky, too!” Delta complimented the doe. 

Judy let out a soft moan as she continued to work on Delta. She then pulled him from her mouth but continued to slide her paw up and down. 

“You got one last good one in you?” she asked in a husky tone. 

Delta’s eyes went wide but he nodded. “I think I still got a little fun in me!” 

“What about you, foxy? Care to finish up with me?” Trisha asked as she popped her mouth off of Nick. 

“Think you can take much more? I mean you practically fell into a coma last time!” Nick teased. 

“I can take it, just not so rough, ok? Maybe just be fun!” Trisha suggested. 

Judy looked over at her friend with a quizzical look. Trisha noticed the stare from Judy and rolled her eyes, “What? Even I need to be taken gently sometimes! Last time I checked I had both of them at once!”

“So did I!” Judy shot back.

“Mouth don’t count!” Trisha said playfully and winked at the gray bunny. Both the does proceeded to laugh at one another. 

Trisha then began to lay back on the floor, signaling for Nick to join her. Judy followed suit and laid right next to her friend, scooting close as if they were cuddling in a bed. 

“Hey there!” Trisha said excitedly as she looked over at Judy. Her eyes wide and beaming. She suddenly winced though and moaned as Nick penetrated her. “Where was the warning?” 

“Oh sorry, I am coming in!” Nick said teasingly as he began to slowly push himself deeper into the doe. 

Judy looked up at Delta who towered over her. She stuck out her tongue at the canine and giggled. Not saying a word to him. Delta shook his head as he slowly leaned closer. She felt his tip at her entrance and an excited anticipation filled her. 

She noticed though that she still hadn't been penetrated and looked up at Delta with a pained expression. “What are you waiting for?” 

“The magic words!” Delta shot back.

“Seriously?” Judy asked as she looked over at Trisha, about to berate her for her dogs attitude. Trisha however was a little preoccupied as she let out a series of gasps. Nick was doing a very good job of pleasing the brown doe at the moment. This just made Judy jealous as she was still sitting there without Delta inside her. 

Judy looked back up at the dog who suddenly prodded her entrance with his tip. The sensation drove her crazy. Knowing that he was so close but still not in her was maddening. 

“Fuck it, please!!!” Judy begged as she did her best wide-eyed cute expression. Her eyes shimmered in the light of the shower which continued to spray them all with a cooling mist. 

“Awww, look at those eyes!” Delta teased. 

Nick looked over and chuckled, “She gets like that when she is not getting what she wants!” 

“Well we better change that,” Delta muttered as he slowly slid into Judy. The wait and build up actually amplified the feeling of pleasure tenfold. Judy arched her back and gasped happily.

“Oh thank you, Delta. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She moaned happily as the canine went to work and began to slide in and out of Judy. 

The two bunnies began to let out a series of gasps and moans as their predators moved in and out. This time it wasn’t savage or rough. It was actually just about the pleasure of the moment. Judy would hear Trisha squeak from time to time when Nick did a sudden deep thrust. Delta would counter with his own attack causing Judy to burst out with a loud moan. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Trisha let out in a series of gasps. "Hey, Judy?"

“Mmmmm?” Judy answered as she winced her eyes, a sudden pang of pleasure causing her mind to go into overload. 

“You ever notice…ah, ah, ah….that when we talk…diiiiiiiirty to them,” Trisha had a hard time getting through the sentence as Nick refused to relent, “they finish….faster?”

“I did notice!” Judy said quickly, knowing it would take forever to finish a sentence the way Delta was going, so she said the words quickly. Glad she did as she felt Delta press deep inside her. 

“Betcha I can make your fox finish first,” Trisha said as she looked over at Judy with a wicked grin, her ears flopping against the soft surface of the floor as she continued to take Nick in. 

“Oh, you are on!” Judy said playfully with a laugh. 

Both canines slowed and looked over at one another and then to their bunnies, hesitation painted on their faces. 

“Come on, Nick,” Trisha moaned seductively as she ran her paws over her breasts and arched her back, “fill me up again!” 

“Delta! Oh my painted beast! Make me full!” Judy began as she put a paw on her forehead and another on her breast. 

The words started to take affect as Judy noticed Delta close his eyes and smile. Shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Oh yes! Nick, that’s so good,” Trisha groaned as she closed her eyes, “Take me, Fox! Make me your prey!” 

“So we are playing like that, huh?” Judy thought as she looked over at Trisha. 

“Oh Delta, finish me off! Show me how much of a pred you are! I am your prey! Make me yours!” Judy said in a moaning voice. 

The girls looked at one another and giggled before shutting their eyes. Though this was amusing it was also hard to maintain control as the canines began to show the effects of the dirty talking. Delta’s knot slid right into Judy which caused her to gasp with happiness. 

“Oh yes! Your knot! Stretch me out, Delta!” Judy said, lust caked on her words. 

“Give it to me, Nick! Knot me, please!” Trisha begged as she reached up and put a paw on Nick’s neck. She pulled the fox down as she began to thrust against him. Judy watched as Trisha let out a gasp and then shivered, having been knotted by the fox. 

“Oh Delta, you're so close!” Judy moaned. “Please give it to me! I want it! I want you!” Judy said. She lost it at this point and began to giggle. Delta didn’t seem to mind though, in fact he started to laugh as well. Fortunately for Judy he didn’t slow. 

“Dorks!” Trisha muttered playfully. It was Nick's turn to start laughing as he looked down at Trisha and then to Judy who stuck out her tongue. 

“Come on! Give it to me!” Judy ordered Delta with a growl. The sudden change in tone made the canine slow and look at Judy. She gave him a weak smile. “Too much?” 

“No, your okay,” Delta groaned. 

“Delt, are you close?” Judy asked as she raised herself on her elbows. She felt him go a little deeper into her and she moaned but kept her eyes on the canine. 

“Maybe!” Delta let out in a whisper. 

“Oh thank gods!” Nick said suddenly, “I cant hold it in much longer but my ego didn’t want to finish too soon!” 

“No! Finish too soon!” Trisha begged just before another squeak escaped her. 

“Fuck it!” Delta moaned as he went wild. Judy hadn't been prepared so she was completely taken off guard when Delta forced his knot deep inside her. 

“Oh fuck it! YES!” Judy groaned as Delta started to slam harder into her. Judy was delighted that the painted dog inside her had started to lose it. She beamed as she felt in total control. This changed though as Delta suddenly pulled Judy close to him. His muscles squeezing her tight. He took a moment to collect himself and then went completely savage. He opened his jaw and began to nip at Judy’s neck. Judy’s eyes bulged as she realized she may have pushed the canine a little too far. “Oh fuck!” She let out, this time more in surprise than anything. 

“No!” Trisha blurted out. She looked at Nick, “Come on, Fox! Don’t let them win!” 

Nick began to follow Trisha’s orders and started to speed up his grinding. 

“Oh my gods, Delta!!” Judy screamed as she dug her digits into his back. She really had done it this time. The canine pounded into her as if he intended to just crush her. The feeling was amazing to Judy as she was completely at Delta’s mercy. 

“Nick, Nick, Nick…oh fuck!” Trisha groaned. The fox growled, no longer focused on the competition. He too began to submit to his more carnal instincts. He got on all fours, towering over Trisha who opened her eyes and squirmed nervously. The fox had a look of hunger in his eyes which caused Trisha to shiver with both fear and arousal. The fox preferred speed versus raw strength. With lighting reflexes he began to slam into Trisha so rapidly she couldn’t tell when he was going in and out. To her it was just a blur of pleasure. “Oh fuck! Seriously! Fuuuuuuck! Trisha groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!”

“Oh my gods!”

Judy squealed happily as she felt Delta’s knot suddenly expand and pour his juices inside her. She felt a little annoyed though when she heard the same response coming from Trisha. Both the canines had finished within a second of each other but neither admitted who came first. Not just for the sake of their egos but also to annoy the two does to no end. 

Everyone was breathing heavily after the last episode. Judy and Trisha giggling at one another. Both realizing how they may have pushed the canines over the edge at the last part. It was totally worth it, though. “How did he do?” Trisha mouthed as she looked over at Judy. Delta was not paying attention, he was resting his head on Judy’s shoulder as he recovered from his ordeal. Judy was still running her paws through the fur on his back. 

“Oh my gods…that ending! I think I may have pushed too hard...but it was so worth it!” Judy admitted. 

“You're telling me, Nick was going so fast,” Trisha began as she ran a paw over the fox’s ears. Nick, like Delta, was somewhat exhausted. Unlike Delta though, he was still leaning over Trisha, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. “I didn’t know if he was in or out…I think I will be walking funny for a week!” 

The bunnies laid back and comforted their canine partners as the two preds knots remained swollen inside their bunnies. 

“I still think I won,” Trisha said playfully as her eyes twitched, Nick’s member still filling her insides. 

“No…” Judy began with a soft whisper as she scooped her friends paw in her hand and gave it a squeeze, “I think WE won!” 

Trisha rolled her eyes but then nodded at her friend. The two scooted closer to one another and shared a sweet little kiss. 

“This was the best idea ever,” Judy whispered as she let out a gasp. “He is still going…oh gods I don’t want it to end.” 

“Why does it have to?” Trisha asked playfully. 

Judy studied her friend for a moment and saw a plan starting to form. 

“I love my Delta and you love your Nick, right?” Trisha asked softly. 

“Of course,” Judy nodded.

“Well, since we love them and trust that no one is gonna go off stealing the other, why not lend each other our play things?”

“I am not a plaything!” Nick moaned as he laid down on Trisha, nuzzling his head into her chest. 

“I will be anyone's plaything if it leads to more of that!” Delta let out softly as he remained towering over Judy, he arched his back in a stretch and Judy’s eyes bugged out as she put her paws on his stomach. “Oh sorry, Judy.”

“No…that…that was okay...just came again,” Judy mumbled. 

“So what do you say?” Trisha asked, trying to get an answer. 

“One condition,” Judy said as she looked back at Trisha and stared into her bright blue eyes. “I want pics!”

“Oh I love it! Trisha said happily.

“We got a deal boys?” Judy asked as she looked at the two spent canines. 

“Deal!” they said in unison. 

And so it went. Judy and Trisha were true to their word. Sharing the adventures they had through their cellphones. Judy was the first to keep her word.

One afternoon at the 10-7, Trisha was busy getting ready for the night ahead. She heard a chirp from her phone which caused her to set the tray of glassware down on a low counter.

There was a text from Judy waiting for her: “Hope you don’t mind, needed a little something at the end of the day!”

Trisha tilted her head as she tried to figure out what Judy was taking about. An image suddenly filled the screen and the brown doe nearly dropped her phone. Judy eyes were wide and bright, full of innocence. Her mouth however was full of Delta's rod. The gray doe's ears fell back on her bare shoulder and Trisha could see her friend's exposed chest. From her guess this was in the locker room. 

“Oh fuck me,” Trisha muttered as she fanned herself. 

A few nights later, Judy sat at her desk, finishing up her last report of the night. As she looked over the file she hears her phone buzz. Without looking from the screen she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. When she finally looked down at her phone she nearly dropped it. Judy stood up on her seat and looked around at the empty office before looking back at the image. 

“Nick, gave me a great tip tonight! When are you done with work? Come to the 10-7 please!!” 

The image was taken by Nick, obviously. The brown doe was pressed up against the wall of the restroom. Her paws pushing against the wall as Nick pressed his foxhood into the bunny. Trisha's head was tilted so Judy could see one side of her face. The bunny's eyes were closed tight as she looked like she was screaming in pleasure. 

A wicked grin crossed her face. She knew that Delta was actually still in the building and would be heading out soon to meet up with Trisha and Nick for drinks. She darted down the halls in search of her prey. 

A few minutes later at the bar, Trisha was putting a few empty glasses in a sink under the main bars counter. A pleased look on her face as she glanced at Nick across the room. She took in a breath and shook her head, still reeling from the session in the restroom. “I cant believe I get to do this...”she muttered. 

Seconds later her phone chirped and she quickly retrieved her phone, eager to see Judy’s playful response. Instead she slapped her paw to her mouth as she saw the image accompanied by a short message. 

“Gonna be late--Delta and I have some last minute work to handle!” 

Judy was laying on her back, her eyes shut and mouth open wide in obvious pleasure. She still had her vest and top on, but her pants had been torn away to reveal a large canine dick shoved deep into her folds. 

“Really?” Trisha blurted out and grinned. 

A few days later Judy was talking to Tammy about a new series of cases that had sprung up. It was her day off but she had picked up the sift for the overtime. Nick, however, did not need the cash and decided to take the day off. There was a buzzing coming from her phone. Judy excused herself from the conversation with Tammy and checked the message. She turned bright red at the image on the screen. 

“Went to the beach with the boys, had some fun on our own private beach!” 

Nick had taken the picture, that much Judy could tell. The shot was from above looking down. Trisha was being held in the air by the canines. She was completely naked but Judy could see the preds had their swim trunks around their ankles. Trisha’s eyes were focused down towards her groin as she watched Nick fucking her from the front. Judy could see Delta’s body just behind the doe and knew full well what he was up to back there. Trisha sure loved taking two at once. A sly grin crossed Judy’s face as she began to form a plan. 

A few days later Trisha was watching TV as she sat lazily on the couch. She popped some popcorn into her mouth and began to munch at the salty treat. Her phone chirped as she received a message. When she opened the phone she started to fan herself, “Fuck, Judy!” 

“Delta helped us out on an operation today! Such a trooper!” The text read. The image attached to it was taken by Delta who had his rod deep in the bunny. Trisha read the 'ZPD' emblem on Judy’s back. The gray doe was on all fours as she was rammed by Delta from behind. Her ears flopped over her shoulder as her head rested between Nick’s legs. Trisha couldn’t see what was in Judy’s mouth but she didn’t have to guess. 

Of course Trisha and Judy weren’t the only ones involved in the text spree. Delta and Nick had grown close over the series of events and would actually grab a drink with one another once a week. One night while sitting at the bar in the 10-7 the two chatted about the work day. Delta’s phone chirped and he pulled it from his pocket. His eyes went wide as he looked at the screen and he grabbed Nick by the shoulder. He then looked up at the bartender. “Check please!” He practically shouted. 

“You okay, bud?” Nick asked. Delta didn’t respond, he just shoved his phone in Nicks face. A picture of the two bunnies filled the screen. Both of them completely naked and standing in the shower. The phone being held by Trisha just out of the water. The does were soaked and looked amazing. Judy had an arm around Trisha’s waist while she gave a peace sign with the other. A wide mouth smile on her face as she winked. Trisha meanwhile beamed at the camera, her free paw wrapped around Judy. 

There was a text message attached to the image. “You guys sure you just want to drink at the bar all night? We are getting a little lonely.”

Delta and Nick slammed some cash on the bar counter, knowing full well they had both over paid. “Keep the change!” Nick said as he leapt from the seat. 

“Out of the way!” Delta barked at a few mammals. With that the two canines ran to Nick’s car, both jumping in as if it were a lifeboat on a sinking ship. Nick started the car and sped off into the night. Both canines eager to get to their bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this starts helps make L's Implications have a better background.


	2. Oh my! At the Oasis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place a little after Savanna, Judy and Nick head to the Mystic Springs Oasis for some fun and sun.

Oh my! At the Oasis?

Days off were not exactly the most common thing for Judy to have but every once and a while one would show up. Sure the overtime from the ZPD was amazing and it helped her live a lifestyle a little more luxurious than what she was used to, but it was still nice to just have a day where she didn’t have to worry about what call was next. 

Some days Judy would try to get dozens of errands done or go on a mini vacation with Nick. Today however, was a little different. Nick was catching up with Finnick and Judy just didn’t have the drive to get anything done. 

Instead she found herself lazing around her apartment with her roommate Trisha. The two does had taken up residence on the couch in the small living room. The TV was on but the volume was down low, just providing a sort of calming white noise so they didn’t sit in total silence. Not that Judy would have minded. 

Judy sat back on the couch, her legs curled up so her feet faced the same way. Trisha had her head resting on Judy’s lap as the gray bunny ran a paw over the brown doe’s ears. Giving Trisha a sweet little massage that earned her plenty of soft moans and happy noises. 

This was the type of relationship Judy had with Trisha. They had shared so much that constant fur contact was common. It didn’t lead to anything and wasn’t a kind of you scratch my fur I scratch yours. They just enjoyed a little contact is all. 

The two would talk about work, gossip about their canines, and tease one another with stories about their little sexual adventures. However, at the moment the does sat silent. Trisha’s eyes were closed and Judy just smiled as she looked down at her friend. 

“So you know something I realized...” Trisha grumbled softly as Judy ran her paw down to the base of Trisha’s brown ear. 

“That you need to take a shower to get whatever this clump of fur is?” Judy teased. Trisha chuckled but kept her eyes closed. 

“You can get me in the shower later,” Trisha teased. “But I realized that I know you and Nick solved that missing mammal’s case. But I have no idea how you two did it!” 

“Well if you asked Nick he would probably say it’s because he is awesome or something lame like that,” Judy teased. “However, it is a long story...”

“Well it’s a long afternoon,” Trisha mumbled.

Judy sighed, “Really? It’s not the most interesting of stories to be honest!” 

“Says you!” 

“Yes says me!” Judy grumbled as she yanked on one of Trisha’s ears. To some does this would be painful. To Trisha though it felt wonderful. The small brown bunny arched her back and took in a deep breath. 

“Oh you tease!” Trisha groaned as she opened her eyes. 

“Learned it from the best!” Judy said, giving her friend a wink.

“So, I know you and Nick met during this missing mammal’s case, but what exactly happened?” Trisha asked as she looked up at Judy. 

“How have we not talked about this before?!” Judy asked with a sigh, knowing Trisha would not drop the subject.

“Because you were too busy checking me out!” Trisha teased. 

“Well, duh! To be honest thought it was amazing! Had so much fun! Minus the whole naturalists club and being chased by a savage leopard!” 

“Wait! Naturalists club?” Trisha asked, a wicked idea entering her mind. 

“Yeah, the Mystic-“ 

“Springs Oasis!” Trisha finished the sentence before Judy could. 

“Yeah, you know the place?” Judy asked hesitantly, feeling she already knew the answer. 

“Duh!” Trisha said as she lifted her shirt to show off her stomach, “How do you think I got such an even fur color all over? 

Judy looked slightly confused which caused Trisha to grin. Before Judy could say or do anything Trisha sat up and took off her shirt. She then laid back down and rested her head on Judy. 

Since it was there lazy day and neither of them had made any plans Trisha had just worn a green shirt, that’s it. So her chest now sat exposed to her gray friend. 

“See! Look! All even!” Trisha said as she ran a paw up her body and pointed at where her shirt would normally end. The dark brown fur gave off no indication of different shades. The doe had obviously worked hard to do that. Most mammals had a slight discoloration due to constant sun exposure. Their fur may be darker in some spots. Even Judy had to admit her arms looked a little darker than the rest of her sometimes. 

“All even...” Judy said as she put a paw on Trisha’s shoulder and then ran her digits through the fur on Trisha’s arm. 

Trisha grinned as she reached over and took Judy’s arm and led it to her chest. Judy rolled her eyes but didn’t resist, in fact she suddenly took a chance and gave her friend’s breasts a playful squeeze. 

Trisha smiled and let out a soft purr as she closed her eyes. “Mmmm….yeah…all thanks to the Oasis”

“Thank you Oasis,” Judy whispered as she adjusted her position on the couch. She now sat on her knees with Trisha’s head still resting at an angle in her lap. Judy then ran both paws down Trisha’s shoulders and to the brown bunny’s chest, giving Trisha a rather sensual massage. 

“Oh gosh….yes..,” Trisha groaned as she let herself be rubbed. Trisha couldn’t help but notice where Judy was focusing, and she loved it. The brown bunny felt a sudden arousal filling her. “Wait till the boys get this picture,” Trisha purred. 

“Or…we could just focus on us for once,” Judy teased as she leaned down and gave Trisha a peck on the nose. 

“Mmmm…think they would mind?” Trisha asked playfully. 

Judy scoffed at the question, “I have made out with you in front of Nick while your boyfriend fucked me…think they would be okay with me giving you a massage!” 

“Oh I like this Judy!” Trisha said as she opened her eyes to look up at her friend. Judy’s ears flopped over her shoulders and hung above Trisha’s face. The brown bunny blew at the ears to get them to move. Judy reached down and slid her ears over her back so she could look down at her friend. 

“Yeah, and I like this Trisha!” Judy said as she leaned down and gave her roommate another sweet kiss, this time on the cheek. 

“So going back to the Oasis,” Trisha said softly as Judy continued her work. 

“Mhmmm?” 

“How about we all go back to the Oasis?” Trisha implied with a wink. 

Judy froze and sudden a look of hesitation filled her bright purple eyes. “I don’t know Trish…I mean...being like that around other mammals?”

“You just talked about getting fucked by Delta while making out with me and your worried some mammals might see that cute butt of yours?” Trisha teased. 

Judy rolled her eyes, knowing how silly it all sounded. “Well when you put it like that!” 

Trisha slowly sat up and turned to look at Judy. A wickedness in her bright blue eyes. “Come on Judy, could be fun!” 

“It’s just, it feels awkward…what are you doing?” Judy asked as Trisha pushed Judy back so the gray bunny fell against the couch. The brown doe then grabbed Judy’s legs and pulled them so they were on either side of Trisha. 

“Come on, live a little,” Trisha whispered as she reached up to Judy’s shorts, slowly pulling at the waist band. 

Judy knew the look Trisha was giving her and knew exactly where this was all going. 

“Trisha...”Judy whispered as she looked around. “Wait…what if…” 

Trisha ignored her friend and pulled down Judy’s shorts. She then gave her friend a playful wink, “So let me give you a few reasons as to why we should go relax at the Oasis.”

Across the city a familiar red van with an odd mural sat in the parking lot of a closed sports stadium. There was no game today so the parking lot was deserted. Which was perfect to the two fox’s that sat in lawn chairs drinking a few beers. 

“You are lying, Wilde! No way could that doe of yours take down a rhino!” Finnick shouted in his deep voice before taking a swig of beer. 

“Hey! She has got a lot of speed! All she has to do is run around and then use those big feet of hers!” Nick explained as he raised his sunglasses and looked at his friend. 

There was a small chirping noise coming from his pocket and the fox casually pulled out his phone as his friend continued to list reasons as to why the fox was lying. 

Nick saw he had a message from Judy and unlocked his phone. There were two messages waiting for him. One was a text the other an image that requested to be downloaded. 

“So Trisha convinced me we should all go to the Mystic Springs Oasis next weekend for some sunbathing…she can be very convincing!”

Nick chuckled as he downloaded the image and took a sip of beer. He spat the drink out however when he saw the image Judy had sent him. It was a double image of sorts. Both cameras on Judy’s phone had taken a picture simultaneously and put the images side by side. On the left Nick saw Judy which her eyes closed and mouth agape in pleasure. The other image was the top of Trisha’s head which was buried in-between a pair of gray thighs, a gray paw resting on the brown fur, obviously pressing Trisha a little harder against Judy’s sex. 

“Okay, so I guess I am going to the Oasis next weekend,” Nick muttered. 

“What was that?” Finnick asked as he finished another beer. 

“Nothing, just making plans with Judy for next weekend!” 

Meanwhile at the ZPA training fields Delta stood over a passed out Atom. The painted dog was fanning his unconscious partner and giving him gentle taps on the cheek, “I told you buddy you shouldn’t look at my phone! You never know what pictures might pop up!” 

The lighter painted dog was panting as his nose twitched rapidly, having a sort of mild panic attack. Delta’s phone was still gripped in his paw, an image of two does filling the screen. 

After a whole week of planning, rescheduling, and threats to leave Nick behind if he didn’t commit, the group finally made it to Mystic Springs Oasis. 

Just was a little anxious. It actually reminded Nick of the time in the savanna. Judy had a nervous attitude about her then. Which he made sure to remind her of. To everyone else’s surprise Delta seemed a little anxious as well. The painted dog stating he had no problems with this. Just was a little on edge.

“What? You afraid someone may get a peak of those cute marks?” Trisha teased her canine as she reached over and squeezed his butt. Delta jumped up as he tried to escape Trisha’s grasp. The brown doe giggling and then looking over at Judy and winking. 

Judy took in a deep breath and then looked at the large blue doors that led into the main lobby. Without speaking she trotted forward towards the doors and opened the way inside. Trisha and Nick watched Judy, both of them being fine with this whole situation. Nick was kind of proud of Judy for diving right in. The fox and brown bunny then looked at Delta who watched Judy. 

“Well alright then,” Delta said as he strolled confidently after Judy. 

Trisha looked over at Nick and held in a giggle. “Well alright then,” she mimicked her canine before quickly hopping into the lobby. 

Nick brought up the rear of the odd looking group. When he closed the door behind him he turned to look over to see Judy standing at the reception desk. A familiar yak standing in a state of meditation. 

Trisha strolled up beside Judy and giggled as she looked at the yak. Judy looked a little nervous as she cleared her throat. Trisha shook her head. She then looked at the yak.

“Yo Yax attack!” she said loudly which caused the large mammal in front of them to sudden focus. 

“What? Oh hey, it’s the brownie! How ya doing! Here to bake some fur?” the yak asked. 

“Been good! Here to get a little more sun! Brought some friends!” 

“Oh hey! Your that officer that came to speak to Nani about Mr. Otterton a few months back!” The yak said as he saw Judy. 

Judy remembered the receptionist and nodded. She had come to the Oasis with Nick a while back during her first case. They originally planned to interview a yoga instructor who knew more about the missing otter. As it turned out Yax knew more about the case and showed off his sharp memory. 

This was actually quite amusing though because of the yak's laid back and almost clueless demeanor. 

“Yes, sir!” Judy said. “Offic-“ 

“Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, right?” Yax asked as he eyed the fox. “Oh hey. Delta!” 

Everyone froze and looked at the painted dog in surprise. How he would know the yak was a mystery. The painted dog didn’t seem like the type to visit this kind of place. 

“Hey, Yax…” the canine said nervously and rubbed his neck. 

“How ya been man? Haven’t seen you here in ages! You still hang with-“ the yak stopped as Delta waved his paws furiously. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Trisha said as she strolled over to her canine. “Spill it!”

Delta gave his doe a weak smile and then looked at the yak. “Any lockers available for rental?” he asked trying to change the subject. 

The yak shook his head. “Naw man, sorry but the lockers are being returned! Gotta just carry your stuff with ya today! We got bags if ya need to store stuff! Also some nice towels that were donated by one of the regulars. Really nice stuff!” 

“Delta!” Trisha barked as the canine side stepped the rather annoyed looking doe and walked over to the mountain of towels and compilatory bags on the counter by Yax. She then looked at Judy and her eyes twitched. 

Judy walked over to her friend and giggled as she took the bunny by the arm, “I am sure we can find a way to get it out of him!” 

“Oh I am gonna get it out of him even if I have to tie him down!” Trisha grumbled. 

Delta returned with a towel and handed it to Trisha. The bunny grabbed the towel and twirled it around and then whipped it at the canine. Delta yelped in surprise which caused Trisha to chuckle. 

“Oh this is gonna be fun!” she muttered as she chased her canine towards the doors that led to the Oasis. 

Nick sauntered up to Judy with a set of towels for them. His smile was pure smugness as he watched his fellow canine corralled by Trisha. 

“Remember the last time we were here?” Judy asked softly as she took a step closer to Nick and rested her head on his arm. 

“First case with my favorite bunny!” Nick said happily as he wrapped his arm around his doe. 

“Awww, I’m your favorite bunny?” Judy asked as she looked up at Nick. 

“Of course, Carrots! What would make you think otherwise?” 

“Well, I have seen the way you fuck Trisha!” Judy giggled as she reached up and gave the shocked fox a peck on the cheek. 

Nick stood stunned for a second before gaining his composure. “Hey now, that was your idea!” 

“Sharing is caring!” Judy teased as she skipped towards the doors that lead outside. Delta was busy laughing as be held Trisha at bay, the doe trying to attack the larger pred so he would reveal how Yax knew him. 

“Coming?” Judy asked playfully. 

“After a good screw maybe!” Trisha teased. Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed Trisha by the paw, much to the relief of Delta. The painted dog pushed the large doors open and the group was suddenly blinded by the bright sunlight that poured inside. 

The last time the doors had opened Judy remembered being extremely embarrassed when she realized what the Oasis was. She still felt a little awkward when she peered out into the sun filled courtyard. This time though she was a little more prepared. 

The Oasis wasn’t very busy today, much to Judy’s relief, only a few mammals roamed the grass filled paradise. Judy spied a couple of bison swimming in the pool. A few bears roaming a small tree area. Some pigs enjoying a mud bath. Even a pair of wolves currently laying in the sun, warming their fur. 

Everyone in the Oasis was completely naked and enjoying themselves which caused Judy to blush as she tried her best not to look around. 

Trisha however being a regular felt right at home. She had no problem looking around and enjoying the sights. She even managed to get Judy to chance a glance at the wolves out by the pool. A female was laying on her back observing the sunlight while her mate also laid on his back. 

Both Nick and Delta would be considered small to medium sized canines. The wolf however was large, in more ways than one as well. Judy tried her best to keep her eyes forward but when she felt the nudge to her side and saw Trisha looking over she couldn’t help it. Her bright purple eyes went wide as she saw a sheathed mass between the wolf’s legs. 

“Cheese and crackers” Judy muttered as the thought of even trying to take the wolf crossed her mind. The thought of being torn in half flashed in her mind and she shivered. She then looked back at Nick and suddenly felt a wave of relief, though Nick was larger than her and he was well gifted in certain aspects, he was just the right size. 

“Death by sex…what a way to go,” Trisha teased, and the two does began to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Ladies focus!” Nick teased just as a lovely looking vixen strolled by and gave Delta and Nick a wink. Both canines did their best to not look but Judy noticed their eyes chance a glance at the fine specimen of fox beauty that walked by. 

“Canines focus!” Trisha said huskily which earned a few embarrassed looks from the males. 

The oasis was broken up into a few sections. There was a mud bath area, tree scratch area, a large pool that had a fake mountain next to it. A slide leading into the refreshing water. 

There was also a series of large plants and trees that created a few private spots. Well, as private as they could be. They were more like little alcoves that would cover one direction but still leave mammals exposed in others.

The group gravitated over to one such alcove just out of view of a large field where yoga classes would be held out in the sunlight. 

Judy looked around and rubbed her arms nervously as she looked around. She could see a few naked mammals which meant they would be able to see her. The thought made her suddenly very apprehensive. 

Nick and Delta busied themselves setting up a few towels and laid them out across the soft grass in case anyone wanted something a little more comfortable. 

Once done, Judy watched with eyes wide as Delta stripped off his shirt so casually. Her eyes went to a large bandage wrapped on his side. Delta noticed Judy’s gaze and looked down at his wound. 

“Long story, Hopps. Don’t worry though, I’m still active!” Delta said with a wink. 

“What did Trisha do to you now? "Nick asked playfully as he looked at the bandage and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

Delta began to laugh as Trisha glared over at the fox. 

“For your information he got that at work,“ Trisha pointed out. “If it had been me it would have been farther south!”

Trisha then took notice of Judy who was still fully dressed and showed no signs of stripping anytime soon. She studied Judy for a moment before hopping over to Nick and whispering into the fox's ears. Nick looked over at Judy as he finished removing his shirt. 

Judy bit her lips as she studied her fox’s bare fur. He had worked really hard at the academy and it showed. He had toned out really well and Judy’s eyes couldn’t help but look the fox up and down. 

Nick strolled over to Judy and walked around behind her. Judy bit her lip as she leaned back and felt the warm fur of her vulpine lover. 

“Hey Carrots,” Nick whispered softly as Judy closed her eyes. 

“Hi Nick,” Judy whispered nervously.

“You know you can always just wear a towel, or just hang out with your clothing, no one is gonna force you to be naked,” he said kindly. 

“I'm not gonna be the only one not naked,” Judy said firmly. 

“Do you need help?” Nick asked softly. 

Judy nodded. “Just be a little slow.” 

Nick smirked as he slowly out his paws on the bottom of Judy’s shirt. He then began to lift the fabric upwards. Judy raised her arms up and allowed Nick to pull the shirt over her head, her ears flopping out once the shirt was gone. She kept her eyes closed and Nick waited for her. 

Judy had decided not to wear a bra so she was now completely topless. In front of total strangers. 

Judy began to blush and peaked an eye open. She nearly jumped when she saw a pair of bright blue eyes sitting in front of her. 

“Hi cutie!” Trisha giggled as Judy grasped her own chest. 

“Geeze, Trisha!” 

Trisha took a step back and giggled as she put a paw on her bare hip. Judy giggled nervously as she noticed Trisha was now completely naked. 

The gray bunny looked around and noticed that no one seemed to care. The other mammals in the Oasis were going about their relaxing without a real care to whether Judy was there or not. 

Judy looked at her own party and saw that both Trisha and Delta were completely naked. Delta was already laying down on the grass and rubbing his back against the ground, his tongue hanging out as his tail wagged rapidly. 

“Having fun, Delta?” Judy giggled. 

“Oh gosh, you have no idea!” the canine moaned as he stretched his arms into the air. 

“Looking good, Carrots,” Nick growled into Judy’s ears as he dragged his claws down the does body. 

Judy shivered and closed her eyes. “Oh my gosh!” 

Judy loved it when Nick used his claws. It felt amazing as they dug into her fur and lightly scratched her. Years ago she would have been terrified at this, but now she had to admit she actually craved it. 

“So ready for the pants?” Nick whispered softly. 

Judy bit her lip and nodded. Nick helped unbutton the does jeans and slowly slid the fabric down. 

Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“So Judy,” Trisha began and waited for Judy to respond. 

“Yes?” 

“How does it feel to be naked outdoors?” Trisha asked playfully. 

Judy thought for a moment as her ears began to raise in happiness. “Better than I thought!” 

“Well the view sure is great!” Delta teased. 

Judy opened her eyes and gave the painted dog laying in the grass a smile. 

“Looking good yourself there!” Judy said playfully as Delta gave her a smirk. 

Judy raised her paws into the air and stretched her arms. She then looked over her shoulder and saw Nick still standing behind her. She fell back so she was standing against her fox. She nearly jumped however as she felt something prod her in the back. 

“Nick, when did you get your pants off?!” Judy asked in surprise. 

“While you were ogling Delta,” Nick muttered. 

“Ogle away!” Delta laughed. 

“Okay, next question,” Judy asked as she took a step back and pressed her body behind against Nick. She then reached behind her and grasped a certain part of Nick. The fox yelped in surprise. “What’s causing this to be so ready?” 

“Oh well, that,” Nick began, “that is all Delta!” 

The group began to roar with laughter. Delta had to hold his bandaged side and Trisha nearly fell to the ground. 

After everyone managed to catch their breaths Nick led Judy over to one of the towels. The does walking with a little bit of confidence. Trisha noticed this and whistled at the doe and patted the towel next to her. Judy hopped over and giggled as she laid on her stomach and looked at her friend. 

“Kinda proud of you, Judy!” Trisha began. Her blue eyes went over to Nick and suddenly went wide when she noticed his unsheathed member. “Nick, put that away!” 

The fox struck a pose and winked at the does who both blushed and giggled. The fox took up a spot near Judy and laid on his stomach as well. 

“I'm glad we did this,” Judy admitted as she closed her eyes. “We will have to come back more!” 

“Speaking of coming back,” Trisha began and rolled over to look at her painted dog who had taken up residence towards the does feet. “Care to explain?” 

“No, I’m good,” Delta said playfully as he looked at Trisha and winked. 

“Let me rephrase that,” Trisha said quickly. “When is the next time you want to get laid?” 

Delta began to pout and groaned. “That is so unfair!” 

Trisha and Judy began to laugh. 

“Kinda cruel! ”Nick muttered. 

“I want a story!” Trisha teased as she scooted down and rubbed one of her large feet against Delta's side. 

“Tell me yours and I will tell you mine!” Delta shot back as he looked right at his bunny. 

“Oh, I am more than willing to share a tale or two!” Trisha winked.

“How many takes you got?” Judy joined in and scrunched her nose at Trisha. 

The brown bunny thought for a moment then smirked, remaining silent. 

“Okay, now I got to know!” Judy said as she sat up on her elbows. 

Trisha looked over at Delta and then at Judy, an annoyed expression on her cute face. “Umm, excuse me? But wasn’t this about Delta?” 

Everyone shook their heads and looked at the brown doe who rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, Trisha, I am curious,” Judy whispered as she scooted closer to her friend and ran a gentle paw up one of Trisha's arms. 

Trisha smirked as she knew instantly what Judy was trying to do. 

“Okay, this is not fair!” Trisha groaned. 

“Lots of things in life aren’t fair!” Judy pointed out. “Good things we have friends with fun stories!” 

“Oh that was smooth, Carrots! Smooth and cruel!” Nick pointed out as he closed his eyes and settled in for a story. 

Trisha remained silent as she scanned Judy’s bright purple eyes. She cursed and then slowly sat up crossed legged, “Ok, but after this I better be getting an awesome story from you, Hopps!” 

Judy giggled and nodded her head quickly. 

Trisha began to tell the story and the other mammals listened in. Nick with his eyes closed began to imagine the scenes play out in his mind as the brown bunny began to tell the tale of a buck named John. 

Many years ago before Trisha had moved to Zootopia, she lived in a cul-de-sac, in a small city just east of Zootopia called Manta Bay. The skies were always cloudy and the mood somewhat down. Well at least to Trisha. She grew up in a house with four older brothers. All of whom were very close and brotherly to one another.

Their little sister? Not so much. 

Trisha felt like an outcast in her own home and it reflected on her behavior in school. She always avoided large groups of mammals and kept to herself. Sure she was very sweet and kind, but she just had trouble getting to open up and express herself properly. 

She was teased by some of her class mates as being a bit of a tom boy. Always wearing baggy flannel shirts and jeans. Keeping her true figure hidden from prying eyes. She was nothing like the mammal that Judy knew. 

She had a few friends who were kind to her but her circle was somewhat small and she rarely found herself in the center of things. Her brothers were the complete opposite: All of them were outgoing and popular. Each of them excelling in certain aspects of school or sports. 

Trisha felt she had a lot to live up to. She was smart and kept her grades up. She participated in a few sports and did rather well. Nothing though seemed to stick. 

She did however excel at video games. She loved them. She would save up for weeks just to buy some of the newest games that came out and spend hours of her free time binging. 

She was kind to her brothers and let them play occasionally. Sometimes joining them and whipping their collective tails. It got her picked on a few times. 

Her brothers would sometimes have friends over to hang out and a few of them would join in on using Trisha’s system to play Trisha’s games, something she found rather annoying. That was until one day she met a dark gray buck named John. He was actually a really nice rabbit and his parents had raised him right. He would always take a moment to great Trisha's parents and ask how they were doing, and he would even go to Trisha sometime and see how the young doe was doing in school or other aspects of the doe's life. 

She was flattered and actually liked John. Not in a head over heals kind of way though. Just an awesome older friend kind. Well, he wasn’t exactly much older. He was a friend of Trisha's older brother who was just a year older than her. John was around the same age.

Trisha didn’t know it when she first met John. But he would be the first one Trisha would ever try anything with. 

It was a rainy day and Trisha had the place to herself. Which was the way she liked it. Her brothers were all out probably hanging with friends or having fun. Her parents were both at work. Trisha was currently sitting in her bed, a look of pure concentration on her face. She was so close to beating her all time record at a racing game that she could feel her head hurt from the concentration. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang which caused her to throw the controller in surprise. Her virtual car spinning out of control and crashing. Her chance of beating her record ruined! 

She cursed as the door bell rang again. The brown doe angrily stormed through their large home and to the front door. She flung it open and prepared to berate the mammal responsible for causing her so much loss. 

She suddenly felt her bright blue eyes brightened as she saw a familiar face. “John!!!” She said happily as she reached out and brought the buck into a warm hug. This was actually a rare honor as Trisha only hugged a handful of mammals. 

“Hey, Trisha!” John said as he gave the brown bunny a gentle pat on the back. 

Trisha pulled away from the hug and realized just how wet she had gotten. The clouds overhead were putting rain down on the city. Trisha ushered John inside quickly and closed the door. The buck removed his coat and put it on the large row of hooks that had been installed by the front door. John had been over so often that he was practically family and felt right at home. 

John had been gone for several months attending school, having just graduated from the local high school. Trisha was excited being a senior since it meant one more year and she was free to make her own choices. She had made a few plans but nothing solid. 

“So don’t get me wrong!” Trisha began as she led John through the house and to the kitchen. “It's great seeing you but what brings you here? Mac left for work a few hours again and Benny is at school!” Trisha pointed out as she named off the brothers that John was closest to. 

“Well was going through town and told Mac I would be in the area. Said he would get off work in a few hours and wanted to get together for a beer!” John explained. 

Trisha raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she looked up at the buck. “You're only one year older than me and last I checked I am very far off from having a beer legally!” 

John looked to the side and pursed his lips playfully which got him a giggle from Trisha. She shook her head at her friends antics. 

“Anyways,” John said with a wink, “Mac said I could just hang in his room while I wait. I don’t want to intrude though!”

“Nonsense! I could use someone to beat at the new Racer 7 game!” Trisha announced. 

John suddenly had a rather awkward look on his face. “Yeah, sorry, I don’t play racer 7 anymore...”

Trisha felt her ears droop and her eyes looked to the counter. “Yeah, guess you college types are too bu-“ 

“Too busy playing Racer 8,” John announced as he slid a case he had been hiding under his shirt. There was a small ribbon around it and Trisha put the math together. 

“John, no way!!” Trisha jumped up excitedly as she took the case in her paws. She ran up and wrapped an arm around the bucks neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah, well I missed your big 18th birthday so thought I would make it up to ya!” John explained as he gave Trisha a warm embrace. 

“We have to play!!” Trisha exclaimed as she grabbed John by the paw and led him through the house and to her room. The gray rabbit behind her allowed himself to be led to her room. 

Trisha excitedly opened the new game case and popped the CD into the console. She then hopped up into her bed which sat across from her TV. She looked at the screen as John sat next to her and picked up another controller. 

Trisha was engrossed with the game as squealed with excitement at the opening cinematics. 

John laughed at the young does reaction and smiled. He then looked to the screen as the title screen came up. 

The new game handled just as its predecessor did, only with updated graphics and a few new game mechanics. 

It didn’t take long for the two lupines to pick up the general mechanics and were soon racing one another like pros. 

The time flew by and Trisha noticed they had been playing for almost 30 minutes. She then looked over at John who was trying his hardest to catch up to Trisha but was so far behind it was obvious the doe would win. 

A sudden thought crossed her mind. A rather crude thought. Here she was, alone at home with a buck. No one around. And they were busy playing video games. She knew that this wasn’t exactly normal for rabbits their age. Most of them had one thing on their minds. The same thing that suddenly crossed Trisha’s mind. 

She shook her head as the thought of John leaning over her as he thrusted into her body crossed her mind. 

No that was ridiculous! John? No, he was one of her friends!

“Better with a friend the first time than a stranger!” her inner voice pointed out. “Besides! It’s just sex! Not a commitment. It’s just for fun.”

Just for fun?

That was the first time it had crossed Trisha’s mind. It would be fun and John would probably be very kind to her. 

She had been so focused on John and the thoughts of him in rather compromising positions she had lost track of the game. 

“No way, no way! Oh my gosh!!!” John shouted as he stood up triumphantly. Trisha looked back at the screen. In her distracted trance she had fallen behind in the game and John had snuck in for a last second victory. 

The buck jumped up and down and fist pumped the air. 

“Let it be know that on this day in history the undefeated Trisha was beat by an amateur!” John announced playfully. 

He then sat down in the bed and tossed his controller to the side. 

Trisha gawked at the screen and then looked at the buck who smirked smugly. 

“I would like to take this time to announce my retirement out of fear of a severe butt whooping in the next race!” John teased. 

A thought crossed her mind and she gave the buck a wicked smile. “Retiring before collecting your prize?” 

“Prize!?” John said excitedly. “Oh what did I win?” 

Trisha scooted closer casually and beamed, “Thought you retired?” 

“I am out of retirement to collect my prize! Hope it’s cash! School is expensive.”

“You sure?”

“About the cash or school?” The buck said with a wink. 

Trisha put a paw around John’s neck and suddenly pulled him to her. She then pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. 

John made a startled noise and pulled away slightly. 

“Woah, Trisha!” he whispered. “I…I think”

“I think I wanna have fun,” Trisha whispered as she climbed up and attacked the buck. John offered very little resistance and watched in nervous excitement. 

“Trisha, I..I just wanted to get you a present. You don’t have to...” John began. 

Trisha shook her head and smirked, her ears falling behind her back as she leaned close. 

“I am not doing this for the present, though that was freaking sweet of you. I am doing this because I want to!” 

“But, your Mac's sister!”

“No! I am Trisha!”

John looked to the door and then into Trisha’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to do anything with me that’s fine,” Trisha began to say as she unbuttoned her baggy flannel shirt and revealed some bust. 

John looked down and gulped. His instincts taking over. 

“Trisha, I am only in town for a few days,” John explained nervously but his paws betrayed his intentions as he placed them on Trisha’s waist. 

“I’m not looking for a mate,” Trisha whispered as she leaned closer to John. She thought for a moment and decided to just say what was in her mind “I am looking for a fuck!” 

John suddenly smirked. “No strings?” 

Trisha nodded her head as she undid another button. 

“Just sex?” 

Trisha nodded as another button loosened. 

“Is this your first?”

Trisha bit her lip and nodded as the final button came out and she opened her short to reveal something she had never shown anyone. 

John looked down and his eyes widened slightly at the size of Trisha’s chest. She was very gifted in this department but no one could tell from how she wore her clothing. Had she dressed a little differently she would have probably made a lot more friends, but for the wrong reasons. John however had been her friend for her. Not for her body. 

Trisha giggled as she looked down at the sight. Glad she had worn her favorite black bra that day that helped her body look a little more appealing. 

John slid his paws around Trisha’s bare waist and under her shirt. Earning the buck a surprised gasp from the doe. Trisha closed her eyes and leaned down. John met her halfway and the two shared a rather heated kiss. This wasn’t Trisha’s first time making out and it showed. The brown bunny using her tongue in some rather skilled ways. 

John was somewhat surprised when he found himself being pushed to the bed as his tongue was attacked by a very aggressive Trisha. 

The two carried on for a few minutes. Enjoying one another’s tastes. Their tongues intertwining in the kiss. 

Trisha pulled away as she felt a warmth between her legs begin to form. With John looking up at her, Trisha slowly let her shirt slip over her shoulders and onto her bed. Her chest covered by her black bra. The buck under her eyed the cream colored fur of Trisha’s chest which caused her to blush. 

She had gone this far so why stop now?

Trisha reached behind her back and bit her tongue as she undid the clip to her bra. 

John took in a deep breath as he watched the doe. Trisha didn’t play games and wasn’t in the mood to tease the buck. She wanted to get right to things. Once her bra was loose she stripped it away and exposed herself to John who grinned. 

“Wow… you have been hiding this all along?” he asked as he eyed Trisha’s bust. Trisha reached down and took one of John’s paws and guided it up her stomach and towards her chest. She didn’t have to work very hard as John slid his paws right up and over her breasts. 

Trisha let out a pleased gasped and closed her eyes. Someone was feeling her up and it felt wonderful. She had hoped for more of a sensation but was pleased nonetheless, knowing that someone besides her was rubbing her breasts. 

As John began to give Trisha a squeeze, the brown bunny started to grind her hips against John’s lap. She opened her eyes happily as she felt something hard begin to form and clash with the heat she was giving off. 

Part of her wanted to play around. Wanted to have a little romance like she saw on TV. Maybe a little build up? Another part of her though was going absolutely mad. She had heard from other does what it was like. She had seen countless videos of females like herself laying on their backs, screaming in pleasure, as a buck stood over and grinded into her. 

She would rather have that feeling right now than be fake romanced. 

Trisha leaned down and pressed her lips to Johns as she started to get off his lap. John let go of Trisha’s chest and began to undo his belt. Trisha was pleased that John had read her mind as she started to undo her own belt. 

The two parted lips for a second and Trisha looked into John’s eyes and saw a carnal look about them. The sight excited Trisha and she grinned, feeling her sex start to give off a heat. 

Trisha suddenly felt a little nervous though as she saw John’s pants fall away. 

She was about to do this! She was about to have sex with someone! 

A rather scary thought popped into her mind. “What if I get pregnant?! Mom will kill me!!” 

John however reached into his pants pockets before completely throwing them away and pulled out his wallet. 

“John! Yes please, be the responsible one!” Trisha thought. 

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the buck retrieve a condom from his wallet. He looked nervously over at Trisha. “Not very romantic I know…”

“Neither is my brothers killing you if you get me knocked up!” Trisha teased as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“I can't believe this is happening” John teased as he tossed his pants aside and reached for his boxers. 

“I cant believe it's taking this long to get naked!” Trisha shot back. 

John took the hint and stripped away his boxers and Trisha unashamedly looked right at his bulge. 

Trisha froze. Her pants now completely off her body but her sex still protected by a pair of panties.

“There is a buck naked in my room!” Trisha thought as she felt her heart race. 

John began to mess with the condom wrapper but Trisha stopped him.

“Wait…umm...” she said as she eyed John’s crotch and then looked at him nervously. 

John stopped and looked at the worried look on the doe's face and then smiled. 

“You want to?” he asked as he looked down and then back at Trisha. 

“No judging?” 

“Why would I even judge that?”

“Because I have never given one!”

“There is no such thing as a bad blowjob!” John laughed. 

“If you say so!” Trisha said. She didn’t even give John time to react. While the buck still laid on her bed she got on her knees and leaned over. She opened her mouth and took his tip in and closed her eyes. 

“Oh wow!” John blurted out as he reached down and brushed Trisha’s ears out of the way. 

Trisha remembered seeing some videos online and began to mimic what some of her favorite stars had done. 

The brown doe began to swirl her tongue around John’s tip, taking in his taste. She wasn’t exactly a fan of it but the noises the buck made it all worth while.

Trisha pulled away and smiled at John as she began to gently rub at his cock with a timid paw. 

“That all you got?” John teased with a wink. 

“Oh really?” Trisha asked as she tilted her head. She then looked nervously around the room and then at John, as if worried the walls had ears. She then leaned down. “Can…you talk a little dirty?” she asked nervously and blushed. 

“Why does this not surprise me, "John said softly. He then ran a paw over Trisha’s ear and leaned up. He whispered softly into her ear a few words which caused her to close her eyes and moan. She felt herself getting even more aroused. 

John began to describe what he wanted Trisha to do and even threw in a few little names for her. She gasped at one and then grinned. That’s all she needed to hear. She then leaned over John’s lap once more and drove her lips down onto his bulge. 

John looked at Trisha in surprise and watched as the doe slid all of him right into her mouth with ease. This was not to say John wasn’t a gifted buck though. Trisha actually thought he was a little on the large size. She however wanted to show off a little skill to make up for her inexperience. She felt excited as she slid John into her throat until she was down to his base. 

John meanwhile let his mouth fall open in surprise as he looked at his friend close her lips around him. 

Trisha slowly pulled away and let John fall from her mouth, giving him a little peck before she began to rub at him furiously. 

“Good?” she asked playfully. Feeling a little confident at the look on the buck's face. 

“Where the hell did you learn that?”

Trisha shrugged, “Internet!”  
“Want me to return the favor?” John asked slyly. 

Trisha shook her head which surprised her partner. “I really need to just get to it! Do what you want with me later…I just…I need to be fucked now or I will murder someone!” 

John laughed, “Well since I am the only one here!”

“Could always murder you and have my way with your body!” Trisha teased as she stopped rubbing her paws on him and gave him the hint he needed to hurry up. 

Trisha watched as John quickly tore the condom wrapper open and put his protection on. As he did so she laid back in bed and removed her panties. Tossing them to the side of the bed. 

She looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. She began to remember what some of the does at her school had said: It would hurt at first. However after your first time it wasn’t so bad. 

She wasn’t a fan of the pain idea but then she remembered what another class mate had said. How bucks could go multiple times if she picked the right one. Just because he came didn’t mean he had to be done. However, she was warned that some bucks would just keep going hard and wild after climaxing. To the point where some does had to try and escape. 

She trusted John wouldn’t go too crazy. Of course part of her wanted him to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk. That would be a fun story to tell her brothers. Limping into the living room. 

“Trisha, what the hell is wrong with you?” they would ask. 

“John fucked me so hard I cant feel my legs!” The looks on their faces would be...

Trisha winced as she felt something prod at her sex. It wasn't painful, just surprising. She looked up at John and bit her lip. 

The buck grinned and gave her a sweet peck on the nose. “So...what have you heard?” 

Trisha moaned as he teased her. His buckhood prodding at her mound but never entering. She put an arm across her eyes as she gripped the bed. 

“That it's gonna hurt but get better…”she whispered nervously. 

“Yeah, that’s what I have been told,” John admitted. “So since this is your first time..”

“Fuck me hard!” she insisted as she looked up. She couldn’t take it. The constant prodding was driving her nuts. 

“What?”

“If it's gonna hurt at first then I want it out of the way!” she said firmly. 

“You sure?” John asked. 

“How about you buck up and freaking do it already!!” Trisha ordered. 

John laughed and shrugged. He then slid himself right through Trisha’s lips which stretched to allow him in. 

It did hurt, a lot. However it felt wonderful at the same time. 

“Hard!” Trisha groaned which caused John to slow. 

“Too hard?” he asked nervously. 

“No fucker! Do it hard!”  
“You sure?” John asked hesitantly. 

Trisha opened her eyes and glared. “You know what?!” She then scooted away from John and sat up in bed. Before the buck could react she grabbed him and threw him on his back. She then mounted him and grabbed his dick. 

She raised her hips over him and bit her tongue as she adjusted herself. 

“Gotta do everything myself!” she growled. She then slid John back inside her. She took him in slow at first but once she had him all the way in she stopped for a second. “So let me show you how its done!!” 

John laughed as he raised his paws up in defense. 

Trisha raised her self up and gasped slightly. She then slammed herself down. She had to put her paws to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She had come down so quickly and so hard her body hadn't prepared for it. 

John looked up in shock, "Did you just cum?” 

Trisha kept her paws to her lips and nodded embarrassingly.

John had a sudden wicked look on his face as he placed his paws on Trisha’s hips. 

“John?”

“Shut up and take it!” the buck growled as he thrusted upwards. 

Trisha didn’t know if it as his tone, his body, or both. Whatever it was she lost all control and began to moan as she was fucked from below. 

John watched in excitement at Trisha's chest which bounced along with her ears, which had flopped over her shoulders. 

“Shit!” she cursed as she ran a paw to her chest and began to feel herself. 

It didn’t take very long before John’s movements became somewhat erratic. Trisha took this as a sign he was getting close. She remembered hearing that bucks would normally go quick. However, she prepared herself for him to keep going. 

The buck underneath her suddenly arched his back and groaned. Trisha felt the condom inside her fill and shivered happily. 

“Wow…that was awesome...” Trisha said softly. She took notice that though John paused for a second he didn’t fully stop. 

“So it's true?”

“What's true?” John asked. 

“You bucks can keep going after a load?” Trisha asked as she continued to bounce. 

John chuckled and nodded. 

“Good, then get on top of me and try again!” Trisha said as she looked down at her partner with her bright blue eyes. “This time, no timid stuff! It's sweet but..”

“You like it rough!” John shouted jokingly. 

The two quickly changed positions and John showed her what a good listener he could be. For a first time it was amazing. At least that’s what Trisha thought. 

The two went on for almost a full hour before John’s phone began to ring. It was one of Trisha’s brothers. She begged him not to answer but he said it would be weird. 

She agreed and the two finished up. Both climaxing with one another once more before deciding they needed to end. 

When it was time for John to go Trisha saw him to the front door. Only wearing a baggy shirt which covered her nude body. When they reached the front John stopped to look at Trisha. 

“So…we are cool?” he asked nervously. Worried he may be pulled into a trap or something. The buck rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of something nice to say. 

Trisha however saved him from that embarrassment. “Thanks for the fuck,” she said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “We are cool, we are friends, don’t fucking say anything about this to anyone!” 

“Thank gods,” John chuckled as he gave Trisha a gentle ear rub which earned him a small nuzzle. “I mean don’t get me wrong that was amazing! Just…didn’t want to lead ya on!”

“Puh-lease…you would be lucky to get this on a permanent basis,” Trisha teased as she raised the shirt slightly to show off her sex. 

John eyed the doe and nodded, “I would, and whoever does get to have you on a permanent basis…”

“I hope he knows he is the luckiest painted dog in the whole of Zootopia!” Delta teased as the story came to a close. Judy and Nick chuckled at the canine's antics as he interrupted Trisha’s story. The brown doe blushed slightly. 

“Yeah I know, kinda lame. I just needed a good fucking,” Trisha admitted. 

“Did you get one?” Judy asked. 

“John was really nice and all. But something was missing the whole time we did it,” Trisha said as she went into a trance like state. 

“What was missing?” Judy asked curiously. 

Trisha smirked as she looked at Delta, “Don’t really know, but a certain canine found it,” she said sweetly. 

“You're welcome,” Nick muttered which caused the group to roar with laughter. 

Trisha looked over at Nick and then at Judy. The brown bunny nodded at the fox and Judy grinned. The gray doe lifted a paw and brought it down on the fox’s stomach causing the fox to gasp for air. 

“Thank you, Judy!” Trisha said as she laid back down. 

“Happy to help!” Judy giggled as Nick wheezed at his partner. 

“So what about you?” Trisha said and stretched, turning on her side as she looked at Judy. 

“What about me?” Judy asked quickly. 

“What about a time with you!” Trisha said as she wiggled her nose. 

“Uhhh, well you have been there for times with me so…”

“Not like that! Before you got here! Before the fox knot!” Trisha said playfully. 

Judy blushed and noticed movement on her other side. Nick was laying on his side with a wicked smirk. 

“What?” Judy asked nervously. 

“I wanna hear this!” Nick said slyly. 

“Ditto!” Delta said as he raised a paw in the air before letting it fall to the warm grass. 

“Oh no, no, no!” Judy said as she shook her head and blushed. 

“You never did it before Nick?” Trisha asked. 

Judy shook her head. “No, I did have a few experiences before getting to Zootopia!” Judy admitted but quickly shut her mouth, realizing she had just dug herself into a hole. 

“Spill it!” Trisha demanded playfully as she scooted over to Judy. The gray doe tried to scoot away but found herself pressed against Nick who didn’t budge. Well at least the majority of him. There was a certain part down south that twitched every once and a while which caused Judy to blush. 

“No escape, Carrots,” Nick whispered playfully as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Holding the officer still as Trisha closed in. A wicked look in the brown doe’s eyes. 

“Oh this isn’t fair!!” Judy announced. “Delta back me up!!”

Judy looked to the painted dog for help but the canine simply rolled into his stomach and yawned. 

Trisha reached her target and began to draw in a deep breath. She then lowered herself to Judy’s stomach and gave the bunny a raspberry. 

Judy squealed as she tried to buck herself free but it was no use. She began to laugh wildly and begged for mercy. She didn’t get any until she finally surrendered and said she would tell her story. 

Trisha pulled away and smirked triumphantly and nodded at Nick who returned the gesture. 

Judy scooted away from the fox and glared at her friends. She then looked around and blushed as she noticed a few mammals had looked over to see what the commotion was about. Soon though the onlookers went back to their own business. 

Judy took in a deep breath as she sat up on her towel and thought how best to start her story. 

“So, at my high school prom….”

Judy was standing in her families massive living room deep in her home at bunny burrow. Her and some of her siblings were all lined up and smiling at their mother. All of them dressed in different formal outfits. Bonnie snapped a few pictures as Stu held back tears. Seeing his sons and daughters all grown up caused him to get a little emotional. 

Judy beamed at the camera. She was actually rather excited to go to the event. She was always a very social bunny and enjoyed spending time with her brothers and sisters. None of the does' dates had arrived yet and her brothers were about to head out to gather there own. It was actually a rather big affair for bunnies to go to prom. Normally bucks traveling all over town to gather their dates from the different farms and families. The does waiting to be picked up patiently. 

Judy’s date was actually an old friend she had known since freshmen year in high school. A brown buck named Dylan who had always been a nice fiend to Judy. The two had joked about going to prom for a while. When the tickets went on sale it just felt right that the two would accompany one another to the big dance. Judy was happy to have a friend like Dylan. Just a friend though. 

Some of her sisters however were going with their boyfriends who they had had for a while. Which meant a talk had to be had by Bonnie. 

The girls were all ushered into a side room where they all took a seat on several of the large couches. Judy felt kind of embarrassed about the situation. All the girls did. However it was a bit of a bunny tradition. Since the bunnies libido was put into overdrive on nights like this. Since bunnies had sex like…well rabbits.. it was a well known fact that they would all most likely be having sex with their dates by the end of the night. 

Some mammals parents would try and put a curfew in place to stop such an event. Bunnies embraced the facts and went a different route. Making sure that all the bucks and does practiced some kind of safe sex that they would most likely be having. In the end the open mindedness behind the idea had led to a steady decline of surprise pregnancies in the rabbit community. 

It did however require a very awkward conversation by the mothers of each family. Bonnie closed the door behind her, ensuring the younger ones wouldn’t be present for the talk. 

“All right girls,” Bonnie said firmly as she stood in the center of the room. “For some of you this won’t be a first time...” 

Bonnie eyed two light gray does who both began to giggle. Judy looked at her sisters and smirked. Both of then having been caught on several occasions with their boyfriends in rather compromising positions. 

“For those of you who it is,” Bonnie began. The matriarch looking around the room and her eyes landing on Judy who rolled her eyes and blushed. Little did Bonnie know this wasn’t her first time. She had actually tried this kind of stuff out of curiosity with a buck in sophomore year. She hadn’t been a very big fan and the poor buck wasn’t exactly an experienced lover. She didn’t hold anything against him though. In fact he was currently dating one of her sisters who said his form had evolved immensely. 

“I just want you to know in the end it is your choice whether you want to go through with it or not,” Bonnie began to explain. The talk went on for another few minutes. Bonnie covering the basics. Asking the does to be safe and practice safe sex tonight. 

All the girls giggled and blushed as the talk finished up. Judy included. She felt it was kind of pointless for her to sit through this. She didn’t really have any plans to do anything like that with her date. Though there was still a slight chance. 

A short while after the talk Judy’s date arrived. Dylan looked rather handsome in his jet black tux he had obviously rented. Judy thought he cleaned up nicely. 

Dylan however didn’t know what to think as his mind went completely blank at the site of Judy. She looked ravishing in a black strapless dress. The fabric stopping just about her ankles. The outfit clinging to her rather fit figure. Judy was a bit of a work out but in high school. Her thinking was she needed to be in tip top shape if she intended to go to the ZPA to achieve her dream of being an officer. 

Judy had actually been somewhat of a target for a few other bucks at school. She had received countless offers for prom but in the end Dylan had been the lucky buck to have her for a date to the dance. 

Judy looked odd, though still very beautiful in her makeup. Her sisters helping her out since she had never been one to use the stuff. She always had a natural beauty about her but her sisters had insisted on some enhancements. 

After the traditional awkward pictures and some sobs from Stu, Judy found herself on the way to her prom. She was actually very excited to enjoy some dancing and spend some time with her class mates as they prepared for their final weeks of school. 

The prom was amazing and Judy thought it was everything she had expected. She laughed with friends. Danced with some of her class mates. Shared a slow dance with Dylan. Enjoying how sweet he acted the whole night. 

Dylan was a perfect gentleman the whole night. Letting Judy enjoy herself. The doe was actually very popular with a lot of mammals and was asked to share a few dances. Dylan himself received a few requests from other does. However no matter what happened, the two gravitated back to one another and enjoyed the night. 

Dylan was especially shocked when he found himself dancing along with Judy to a rather risqué song. The gray doe lost herself in the music as she began to grind her back side against Dylan. Her arms falling behind her and wrapping around the bucks neck as he slid his paws around her waist.

Judy giggled when she felt a certain something rub against her. Dylan apologized but Judy simply flicked her tail and rubbed a little harder. Making a few suggestive comments about later in the night. 

“Why wait?” Dylan asked softly into Judy’s ear. He gave her a soft peck on the cheek. The affection was wonderful to Judy and she closed her eyes. 

She began to think things through. The dance was almost over and they had a car so they could…Wait was she really thinking about this? Sleeping with Dylan? 

Why not? It had been a fun night and she didn’t want it to end. So why did it have to? Plus she would feel kind of bad for Dylan, being the only buck not getting lucky that night. That wasn’t the main reason to do anything though. She secretly wanted to. She just had trouble admitting it to herself. 

“I don’t know..” Judy mumbled softly as the song started to come to an end. 

“We don’t have to. Judy, I’m sorry that was over the line,” The buck said, not realizing what Judy had meant. 

The gray beauty in the black dress giggled as she turned to her date. “Not what I meant!” 

Dylan gave Judy an odd look as he tried to process her comment. She then placed both paws on the bucks cheeks and pulled him close. 

“I meant I don’t know why we are still here when we could be somewhere a little more…intimate...” She then sealed the sentence with a light kiss on the lips. 

Some believe that cheetahs are some of the fastest mammals out there. This may be true, but Dylan was a close second. The buck pulled Judy through the dance hall so quickly that Judy felt her dress may fly off due to the speed. 

The dance was being held at the high school gym in town. Just two blocks down was a rather nice hotel that travelers would stay at when visiting the town to seal deals with local farmers. The hotel had done quiet well for itself and had recently been updated to feel more modern but still offering that small town charm. 

Nights like tonight though, the hotel was booked solid. Everyone knew why as well. Mammals of all sorts dressed in rather formal attire rushed in and out of the hotel. Many young ladies were giggling as the males had a look of determination on them. 

As it turned out Dylan had been a rather smart rabbit. Having made a reservation at the hotel just in case things went really well. Judy gave him a surprised but playful look when the bunny behind the counter confirmed the reservation and slid a set of keys to the waiting couple. 

“So you made a reservation in advance?” Judy asked when the couple entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them. They had the small box to themselves as the were lifted up a few stories. 

Dylan gave Judy a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. Judy giggled and leaned over, giving the buck a soft kiss on the cheek. “Way to be prepared,” she whispered as she patted him on the chest. 

Once out of the elevator Dylan took his date by the paw and led her down the hall quietly. A few soft noises could be heard from the other rooms. It was very obvious what was going on. Judy felt somewhat excited, wondering what noises Dylan would get out of her. 

Once inside the room Dylan flicked on the main lights and illuminated the room. Judy walked into the room and looked around. The young buck remaining by the door and watching his date slowly saunter deeper into their room. 

Judy turned her head slightly and noticed Dylan’s eyes were on her. She smirked and flicked her tail. Causing the buck behind her to go wild. He was doing his best to contain his instincts but the way Judy held herself and how she looked in that skin tight dress. It was a little too much. Judy walked slowly over to a small lamp in the corner of the room on a desk. It had several switches and Judy turned on the lowest setting. The light turning on and dimming. She then walked to another lamp near the bedside table and flipped this one to a low setting as well. 

Dylan watched as the gray bunny turned the light on. He had a confused look on his face which remained as Judy walked back up to him and pressed her body against his. 

“Help me with my dress?” she asked slyly as she reached over and flipped the main light switch. 

The room was plunged into a soft glow. Dylan’s eyes took a second to adjust but everything seemed far more intimate now. Judy was looking up at the buck with a confident smile as she slowly turned her body and then lifted her drooped ears to reveal a zipper that went down her back. 

Dylan felt his paws trembling as he reached towards Judy and fumbled with the zipper. He pulled down and watched as more gray fur was exposed. Judy smiled to herself as she stepped forward and allowed the dress to simply fall from her body. 

Judy’s date stood on pure shock as he started to thank the gods for the situation he found himself in. Here he was in a room. With Judy Hopps! The Judy Hopps that all the bucks looked at longingly. Not only was he alone with her but she was just standing in her underwear. 

Judy turned to look at her date and put a paw on her hip as she tilted her head. She was now just in a black strapless bra and matching panties. A smug look crossed her face as she curled her lips. 

“So you just gonna stare or are you gonna join me?” As she spoke she turned and flicked her tail once more. 

Dylan was lucky he was a healthy young buck because any mammal with a heart condition would have died right then and there as Judy walked towards the bed and removed her bra, tossing it over her head. Her bare back was so inviting and the way her tail flicked with her hips swaying. 

Judy's body was a perfect example of what desire and want looked like. Dylan was completely lost for words and remained silent as he loosened his tie and began to fumble with his jacket. 

The doe was not done just yet. She knew how to tease. Most does secretly did. She showed off her skills as she bent down and removed her panties. Her paws going down her slender legs as she presented a rather nice sight for Dylan. Judy looked over her shoulder with a seductive smile and flicked her tail once more. 

Dylan didn’t care his tux was rented. He didn’t care what he did to it. He had to get out of it and fast. The buck tore at his clothing as he stripped away his suit. Judy giggled as she watched the buck's attempt to get naked. Remaining bent down for a second longer before standing back up and strolling towards the bed, now completely naked. 

Judy let her ears fall back as she swayed her hips in an exaggerated manner. Trying to lay on even more seduction even though she knew Dylan was wrapped around her paws. 

She heard the last of Dylan’s clothing fall away but neglected to turn around. Knowing she would get a show in just a second. 

“You better have brought protection,” Judy whispered as she climbed onto the bed. The gray bunny got on all fours as she slowly crawled to the head of the bed. 

Judy looked over her shoulder and smirked as the buck showed a condom he had been keeping in his suit. He tore at the wrapper and Judy felt a slight relief. 

“Good rabbit,” she muttered as she turned back around. She started to crawl on the bed once more, her goal was to get under the sheets. 

She didn’t make it though. Judy squealed in a surprised manner as she felt a pair of paws grab her from behind. 

“Oh trust me. We all know you are gonna a make the ZPD one day, I ain’t gonna get in the way,” Dylan said playfully. 

Dylan had won major points with that last comment. Lots of mammals made fun of Judy and her dreams, even to this day. It was rare to hear someone say they thought she would make it. 

Judy was about to turn her head, still on all fours, to thank Dylan but she let out a soft moan as she felt something prod at her mound. Apparently they would be starting in this position. 

Judy didn’t mind. She actually enjoyed this. Never have been taken from behind before. She had always been on her back and though fun, she had secretly wondered what the other positions felt like. She shivered as she felt her date continue to push against her.

Dylan wanted to be gentle. He intended to do his best to take things slowly. But the sight of Judy on all fours in front of him. Her ears falling over her shoulder and the way her soft gray fur felt as he grasped her waist. All of it was too much. He knew he had to do something and do it soon. 

Throwing caution to the wind he pushed himself into Judy. He felt a slight tension but then it passed as he slid into his date. 

Judy let out a gasp and let her head drop. This wasn’t her first time so she wasn’t worried about pain. There was still some pressure but it felt amazing. She had to take a moment to collect herself. She looked over her shoulder at Dylan who towered over her. 

He had his eyes closed but slowly opened them to look down at Judy. She smiled sensually and flicked her tail against him which caused the buck to smirk. 

“First time?” Judy asked teasingly. Knowing full well the buck had hooked up with a friend from her gym class. 

Dylan looked around awkwardly and shook his head. 

Judy smirked and then gave the buck a wink, “Me neither, so show me what you got!” 

Dylan was completely taken aback by this. He had thought that Judy would be a little bit of the innocent and hesitant type when it came to this. Instead the look on her eyes and the way she looked at him told him…that….

Dylan had been lost in thought and suddenly realized Judy had her eyes closed and was starting to push herself against him. He smirked as he watched, deciding to let Judy have her fun. 

It didn’t take long for the gray doe to get into a groove and start pushing herself. She was soon pressing against Dylan and moaning, only to bring herself forward once more. 

“Dylan! As much as this is…” Judy trailed off into a soft whine. 

“Sorry, just enjoying the show,” the buck apologized as he squeezed his partner's rear. 

Judy froze and looked back. “Why watch when you can join! Now get to work!” 

Dylan laughed as he thrusted into Judy, causing her bright purple eyes to dilate. She wasn’t expecting him to be able to go so deep. She thought she had been taking all him but with his extra assistance he managed to get a little deeper. 

Soon the couple got into a groove and both were moaning. Dylan out of pleasure and shock to his situation. Judy out of ecstasy as she was taken from behind. 

Though everything was perfect and both of them were enjoying themselves, Dylan was wondering if he could try something new. He slowly slid one paw over to Judy’s tail and gently pawed it. Judy moaned softly. Dylan couldn’t tell if it was the pounding she was receiving or the tail attention. He didn’t hear any complaining so he took a chance. 

The buck grabbed Judy’s tail and gave it a playful yank as he thrusted into her. 

“Oh cheese and crackers! Yes!” Judy said as she looked over her shoulder once more. Her mouth was open in a gasp as she started to pant. The look told Dylan everything he needed to know. He gripped her tail and gave it another pull as he threw his hips against hers. 

“Keep it up, Dylan!” Judy begged. 

Hearing his name said like this with Judy’s voice was amazing to the buck. He started to throw himself against her with wild abandon. 

Judy fell forward but kept her rear up to receive the buck. Gasping with every pump he gave her.

Dylan tried his best but after a few more minutes he felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax. He didn’t say a word to Judy, though. Everything just felt so good and he didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying anything. 

Judy let out a pleased sigh as she felt her partner climax. The nice thing about rabbits though is this could sometimes just drive them into a wild frenzy and keep going. There was no stopping for breath during certain sessions. 

Dylan began to feel his leg thump against the floor but he did his best to keep the noise muffled. Judy giggled when she heard it, knowing it was a sign he was starting to lose control. 

“Keep it up! Just keep going!” Judy moaned as she felt Dylan slow. She was worried that this would signal the end of the night but Dylan said nothing as he continued to do a few slow thrusts. 

Judy smirked and had a feeling it was up to her now. She began to back herself up against her date, throwing her body against the young buck until she heard herself slap against him. She would pull forward only to do it all over again. 

After a few more minutes of this Judy felt herself reaching her own orgasm. She began to pant louder and Dylan took the hint. Wanting to help her reach her goal he grabbed her ears and pulled back. The sudden action caused Judy to throw her head back and arch her back.

Sure Judy was a brave and confident doe, but sometimes even they wanted to be pulled at and taken control of. Something about having someone else in control for once was a fun feeling. 

Judy’s breathing began to quicken and she let her mouth hang open. With every pant she felt herself get closer and closer. After one very strong thrust she felt her body quiver as the orgasm finally showed up. Just fell forward as she let the wonderful feeling take control. 

Dylan chuckled as he pulled from his date and crawled on the bed. 

“Don’t tell me you're done!” Judy teased. 

Dylan shook his head as he crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

She looked a little surprised as she was pulled closer to her date but then smirked. Dylan glided one of his paws down between Judy’s legs and began to gently rub at her folds which caused her to gasp in surprise. Normally this would come before sex, not after. However, Dylan showed some serious skills and Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft purr. 

Dylan brought his head closer to his date and gently pressed his forehead to hers. The moment was wonderful to Judy. She let her mind wander to the evening she had just experienced and smiled as she felt the heat between her legs grow as a certain someone’s paw did its magic. 

It didn’t take long for Judy to whine for more attention from Dylan who laughed and climbed on top of his date. 

“Best prom night ever?” Dylan asked playfully as he slid himself back into his date who shivered happily as she wrapped her arms around the bucks neck. 

“Ask me in the morning!” she teased before she brought Dylan down to her and pressed her lips against her dates. 

“Dang! Your prom was so much better than mine!” Trisha groaned as the story came to a close. 

Judy giggled as she looked over at Trisha who looked rather jealous. 

“Well how was yours?” Judy asked curiously. 

Trisha shook her head, “Oh no, I already shared my story!” 

The group laughed, well Trisha, Judy, and Delta did. Nick seemed a little quiet as a pensive look crossed his face. 

This look didn’t go unnoticed by the fox’s mate who scooted a little closer to Nick. Worried she had said something or had gone to far. Going into one's sex life can always be awkward for a couple. Judy realized that though bunnies looked at memories like that as playful, a fox may not think the same.

“Nick, I am sorry, it was before I met you…” she began to explain but was cut off by the smile her fox gave you. 

“It's not that, Carrots...” Nick said with a hesitant smile. 

“What’s wrong, Nick?” Judy asked in concern. 

“It's my turn, isn’t it?” he said softly. 

Trisha chuckled and nodded on the other side of Judy. “Yeah, can’t wait to hear about how you made a vixen moan!” 

“Well hate to disappoint, but that won’t be coming up,” Nick said smugly. 

Judy tilted her head as she felt her ears droop. Her purple eyes gazed right into Nick’s and a look of concern flashed across her beautiful face. 

“Wait…no vixens?” Trisha asked as she sat up suddenly. “Nick, were you a virgin before you met Judy?” 

Nick laughed at the odd looks. “Come on now, give me a little credit!” 

“Inter?” Delta asked as he looked up from his resting spot. 

Nick just nodded and gave the painted dog a wink. “Bit like yours actually.”

Delta’s eyes went wide and he nervously looked over at Trisha who looked at her painted dog. 

“What was that??” the brown doe asked as she gave her canine an odd look. 

“She doesn’t know?” Nick asked with a chuckle. 

Delta gave his doe a weak smile and shook his head. 

“Nick first!” Judy nearly shouted. She had remained silent for long enough but now the anticipation was killing her. 

Nick not only had sex before Judy but apparently it was with another species. Her mind raced as she tried to think where Nick had been and with who. She wasn’t so much jealous as she was very curious. She had to know and now. 

Trisha and Delta fell silent as they looked at Judy and then to Nick. 

The fox let out a long sigh before rolling on his side to look at Judy.  
“You sure you want to know?” Nick asked as he gazed at Judy with those sharp green eyes of his. 

Judy nodded quickly with a smile. Doing her best to not look threatening or jealous. She was very eager to know more about Nick’s past. Especially in this regard. 

“So let’s just say there was a reason I was a little apprehensive about you when we first met,” Nick began. “and how I knew so much about bunnies already..” 

It was a rainy day in the city. A storm front had rolled in early in the morning and covered Zootopia in a gray sky. At first it looked like it would just be a day without the sun but still a dry one. The weather changed its mind however and began to drench the city in a steady downpour. 

Many mammals sought shelter in the different stores or buildings. It normally grew quiet in the city during these days. Well, at least crowd wise. The city was still filled with the noises of a bustling metropolis. Most citizens wished to avoid getting soaked and wouldn’t risk going outside. 

This was good news for restaurants and shops though. Since many customers would linger a little longer and maybe make a last minute purchase. For street vendors however, it was very annoying. Many outdoor venues and shops had to be closed for the day. 

That also included any projects that a certain fox had planned. The rain had interrupted today’s hustles. Not that he minded though. The fox had sought shelter inside an old caboose in the train yards in the Eastern part of the city. 

The outside of the caboose was dark red and rust covered. It’s windows looked well taken care of however, almost as if someone took the time to maintain their home. Though the train yard was deserted, if a mammal had passed by one of the windows they would have seen an odd sight. A fox sat at a desk with his chair turned at an angle, he had a smug look on his face as he casually counted today’s take. This was not what was odd though. What was odd was the pair of dark red ears that were just above his lap, making a slow and steady up and down motion. 

“That’s $60 for me and $45 for you,” Nick said smugly as he set two different stacks in the desk and then turned his attention back to the doe. 

The bunny at Nick’s lap had dark red fur, almost an amber, which covered her slender frame. Her eyes were currently closed and her lips wrapped around a very erect fox rod. 

She let out a soft groan and opened her eyes as she took the rod she had been sucking on out of her mouth. Her paws gripping Nick’s member and rubbing. 

Her eyes were a bright orange which complimented her fur. She stared into the bright green eyes of the fox currently sitting before her. 

“That’s the third time you counted…” she muttered as she licked at the fox's tip, earning a smirk from her comrade. 

“Just want to make sure you heard right,” Nick said smugly as he winked at the doe. 

The bunny rolled her eyes before letting her lids droop. She opened her mouth and plunged Nick back into her throat. Though she did her best to pretend she was annoyed she was actually enjoying this a little too much. 

“Hey don’t give me that,” Nick chuckled as he ran a paw over the doe's head, “you’re the one who thought of this arrangement!” 

The bunny popped Nick from her mouth once more. “That’s because I thought I was doing so well! Plus, I wanted a little more oral out of this relationship!” 

Nick laughed, “So what exactly is this relationship, Allison?”

The doe thought for a moment as she rubbed at Nick’s shaft. She looked at the rod in front of her and then to Nick. The doe shrugged and then wrapped her lips around Nick once more. 

Nick chuckled as he allowed his work partner to continue her job. The two had been friends for a while now. Though Finnick was Nick’s oldest friend, Allison was something different. 

The fox had come across the doe during a hustle in which the bunny tried to hustle him out of his day's take. He was amused by her attempts, and though she failed to get Nick’s cash, she had managed to earn his admiration. 

They ran into each other a few more times and eventually Nick brought her into the fold. Finnick had been hesitant at first but even he recognized how useful it could be to have a bunny in on their little escapades. So Allison earned a spot and her keep. 

Some days however, Finnick wouldn’t be able to make a hustle so Nick was left with Allison. They would work certain angles that Nick, as a fox, was unable to work. It turned out to be rather successful. Things were working out pretty well. To the point where Allison would make a few cocky remarks about him needing her more than she needed him. It was all in jest but it still caused the fox to think. 

Eventually a little competition started between the bunny and fox. Whenever Finnick wasn’t able to make a hustle they would split up and see who could make more in a day by using an idea the other came up for them. Allison would try and think of the worst hustles to ensure the fox lost. Yet he always managed to work a new angle. 

Allison started to get annoyed because she was losing money on these bets. They never put cash on the line though. Normally it was for dinner, or maybe movie tickets, sometimes even a nice present. Eventually though Allison was worried she would go broke. So one day she decided to up the ante. 

Nick eagerly waited for his prize in the caboose while she blind folded him. Of course a few kinky remarks were made by Nick in jest. Claiming he would rather be wined and dined before taken advantage of. Little did he know Allison actually intended to pay him with her body. However, she knew he would probably stop her if he saw it coming. 

She worked quickly and slid her paws into his pants. Nick yelped and tore the blindfold from his face only to see a very naked bunny in front of him. She then declared that she was tired of buying him dinner with all her hard earned cash and decided to pay him back a different way. 

So an arrangement of sorts was made: Whenever someone lost the day’s events would have to pleasure the other however the winner wanted. So far Allison had only won once and she had a feeling it was because Nick wanted to see what she would want done to her. The fox's jaw was still sore from eating her out for so long, though he never complained about losing that day. 

Today Nick had won, again, so Allison was having to pleasure her partner. She worked eagerly, not because she wanted it to be over, but because she secretly enjoyed all of this. 

“Allison?” Nick asked as he pulled at her ears. Causing the doe to moan as she let Nick’s rod fall from her mouth once more. 

The fox had a nervous look in his eyes as he studied the doe. She smirked as she slowly stood up and undid her jeans. 

“What is this?” Nick asked as he watched the doe drop her jeans. 

“What is what, Nick?” the bunny asked as she lost her panties and turned around. She flicked her tail at the fox as she scooted onto his lap. She lifted herself up till her naked bottom was on the fox’s lap. Her feet were still on the ground since the chair Nick was sitting in had given way years ago. The chair, bowed lower, was a perfect level for her. 

She let out an excited sigh as she rubbed her sex against Nick’s foxhood. 

“You know exactly what I mean,” Nick muttered as he looked at the back of the amber does head. 

Allison bit her lip as she adjusted herself and slowly slid down onto the fox. She let out a sharp gasp as she got used to the familiar sensation. 

“Nick, you know how bunnies work, and I know how fox’s work. Do we really want to go into this?” Allison asked as she began to rise and fall onto Nick. A few soft moans escaping her. 

Nick took in a deep breath as he watched the bunny on his lap. He shook his head and looked back at the money on the small worn table. The stacks were different but not by much. It showed Allison was a capable doe and could work other mammals very well. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much. 

Nick then looked back at Allison and watched as her ears fell to the back of her head. The bunny reached back and put her paws on Nick’s legs as she adjusted herself to take more of the fox. 

“You think into things too much...” Allison grunted as she fell down on Nick, the knot forming in his rod stopping at the bunny's folds. “You need to just….gods…you just need to take a deep breath and enjoy this..”

“Oh I am enjoying this,” Nick chuckled. “I just wanted to know what this is.” 

“There you go again!” Allison shouted as she looked over her shoulder. She laid herself back and took a moment. She took one of Nick’s paws and led it up her shirt and gave it a squeeze. The fox took the hint and began to massage the bunny's firm chest. “Just stop planning the next move and live in the now.” 

Allison slowly reached behind her head and locked her amber arms around the fox’s head. She then began to rise and fall once more, small moans slipping from her lips. 

“You are currently fucking a very attractive doe and you're focused on what it all means?” Allison said huskily. “How about instead you focus on getting that dick of yours in deeper?” 

Nick chuckled. He did want to discuss things a little more. There had been some feelings recently. However, Allison was right. Why worry about that now?

Nick reached under either of Allison’s legs and scooped her up by her calves and spread her legs a little more. He began to lift the small amber doe up and let her slide down. The bunny made a few squeak here and there as she allowed the fox to take more control. 

After a few more falls Nick felt the doe quiver and let out a purr. He knew what this signaled and let the doe's legs fall to the side. The bunny shook excitedly as she looked down at the floor. Nick could feel something drip from Allison’s sex and smiled. Happy he had managed to please the doe. 

Allison slowly stood up from Nick and got on her knees. She began to lick at the fox's shaft and cleaned her juices happily from the fox. 

Nick ran a paw over the doe's ears which caused her open her eyes. She smirked and let her mouth fall open as she began to run her paw rapidly over the fox’s erect member. Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Awwww, not feeling that today?” Allison asked slyly. “Well what can your little doe do for you today?” 

“I am feeling a little…” Nick began and then wiggled his eye brows. “knotty.” 

Allison’s eyes widened and she beamed. The doe loved being knotted as Nick had learned from when he lost. After spending what felt like an hour with his head between the doe's legs she demanded that she be knotted, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. After that it’s all she begged for. Nick enjoying the ability to tease the doe from time to time. Occasionally denying her request and finishing up in other ways. 

Allison was actually used to it now though. Always ready to take a load from Nick into her mouth. From time to time though the fox would surprise her and give her what she wanted. 

Allison stood up and pulled her shirt up over her head, throwing it on top of her pants. Her bra was next till she was naked except for a pair of bright pink socks. As she approached Nick the fox held up a paw and pointed down to the floor, “Didn’t say right now, did I?” 

Allison pouted but then smirked as she got back on her knees. She knew what the fox wanted and was happy to provide it. She put her paws on her lap and used her tongue to wrap around the fox’s rod and loop it into her mouth. She began to swirl her tongue around and tasted the Fox once more. Her moans and soft noises made Nick let out a soft growl. 

Nick turned back to the desk and remembered that Finnick still needed to collect his cut from yesterday. Nick reached over to an envelope on the table and opened it up. He counted the money inside making sure the right amount was inside. He never wanted to short his oldest friend so he always double-checked his math. 

Satisfied with the amount in the envelope for his partner Nick looked back at Allison who was now using her small tongue to lick up and down Nick's foxhood. Her attention focused on the knot that had started to swell. 

Nick rested his paw on the back of Allison’s head which was her signal to get back to the deeper stuff. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick at Nick’s tip. She opened her eyes and waited for Nick to look down. 

When the fox finally got annoyed with the teasing he looked at the doe who kept her mouth open but her lips creased into a smile. She then held her mouth open and closed her eyes. 

Nick rolled his eyes knowing what the doe wanted. He pulled her head down with his paw and she moaned as he took control. Thrusting himself into her mouth. It was actually rather entertaining to Nick and he didn’t mind to much. Allison enjoyed it immensely as there was one thing rather carnal about being used like this. 

Of course Nick always found a way to make things interesting. He pulled Allison rather hard down on his rod which caused it to slide deeper into her throat. He then grinned evilly as he held it there. Allison started to gag slightly and then her eyes shot open frantically. She took a moment to look up at Nick and her lids drooped as she gagged again. She was having a little trouble with the air flow and felt herself lose control.

Nick released the doe's head and she fell back slightly, coughing as she tried to get the air back into her lungs. 

Nick began to laugh only to have Allison glare at him. She then got back on her knees and lapped up some of the drool still on the red bulge. 

“Hate it when you do that..” she grumbled. 

“No you don’t,” Nick teased. 

Allison blushed as she looked away. The fox was right actually. She enjoyed it, a lot. There had been an occasion where the fox had tricked her in one of their sessions. While he had slid down into her throat he climaxed right into the deeper part of her throat. She had been forced to swallow his seed at that point, something she had never done before but now did willingly. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Nick said as he patted his lap. 

Allision squealed with excitement as she climbed up onto the fox’s lap. She smiled as her eyes looked right into his. 

Nick sighed internally as he stared at the doe. It was somewhat off the fact they had done all this together and yet had never kissed. He let the thought slip from his mind though as Allison slid down onto his rod. 

“Mmmm, hello, missed this!” Allision moaned as she started to ride the fox. Their movements were slow at first but soon there was a rhythm to things. 

“Miss this too?” Nick asked as he put both paws on the does waist. He surprised her and popped his knot into her folds. The doe stretched to take the extra swollen part of the rod and Allison screamed. 

“Nick, what the fuck!?!” Allision shrieked as she fell forward. “You could have warned me!” 

“Surprise!” Nick said feebly as he began to throw his hips upwards which caused the doe to grunt. 

“Oh I love these surprises!” Allison groaned as she put one paw on Nick’s shoulder while the other ran to her chest where she dragged a claw down her breasts. 

“Want another surprise?” Nick asked playfully. 

“No, Nick!!!” Allison said as her eyes went wide. She knew what the fox had up his sleeve. It had happened before and she had trouble walking for a week. 

Nick ignored the doe's plea and suddenly locked his arms around Allison’s back and began to thrust into her with reckless abandon. He went faster and faster. His knot popping in and out which caused the doe to scream in pleasure. 

“Fuck you, Wilde!!!” she screamed as she dug her paws into his shirt and buried her head in his chest. 

Nick knew the curse was more out of pleasure. He had tried this before on the doe and ever since then she craved it. The bunny loved how fast the fox could go and how she would get destroyed by the knot. Though she would scream and shriek she had told the fox never to stop on that account. 

After a minute or two of rapid fucking Nick felt his knot swell. Allison felt it to. 

“Don’t you dare do it!!”Allison growled. 

Nick gave the doe on his lap an odd look. 

“Don’t you dare pull it out like last time!! I spent forever cleaning up!” Allison said firmly. 

Nick chuckled. Remembering on a previous occasion when he pulled out just before his knot swelled too much. He ended up covering the little doe with his seed, she complained for several days after that. 

Nick was about to respond when he heard the door to the caboose burst open.

“Put your pants on, Wilde….oh what the fuck?!” Finnick's deep voice came from the now open door to the caboose. Finnick had originally planned to give Nick a hard time for being alone with the bunny. He occasionally burst into places and would tell the couple to get dressed, this time however it was actually relevant. 

Nick looked in the direction of the deep voice to see a small fennec fox looking away and holding his paws up. 

Finnick was no stranger to this kind of thing. Having walked in on Nick screwing the small amber bunny before. He just didn’t like seeing it. Not to say he had a problem with a fox and bunny. He just had a problem with seeing his friend's bare ass hanging out all the time. 

“Hi, Finn…”Allision whispered as she rested her body on Nick’s chest. 

“I knew I should have called first!” the small fox barked as he reached for the handle of the door and pulled. The fox's eyes went wide when the door didn’t budge. One of the problems with living in an old caboose was the fact the doors would get jammed from time to time. Now was one of those times. 

“Why don’t you stay and enjoy the show, Fin?” Ally groaned without missing a beat she brought herself down on Nick once more and moaned. 

“What the hell is wrong with this door?!” Finnick growled as he started pounding on the door. 

Speaking of pouncing it was at that moment Nick decided to have a little fun. He started to thrust his hips upwards into Allison, causing the doe to arch her back and gasp. 

“Seriously, fuck you two!” Finnick shouted as he looked back at the couple before returning to his escape attempt. 

 

“Fuck, Nick, keep that up!” Allison begged as she put her paws on Nick’s legs and dug her claws into his fur. Nick happily obliged. Not just because Allison asked but because he wanted to see if Finnick would actually hurl. 

“I’m gonna break down this door!” the small fox yelled. 

“Break me in half!” Allison screamed. Nick saw what Allison was up to, changing the phrases of the smaller fox into dirty little sentences. 

“Fuck you, Ally!” 

“Fuck me, Nick!!” 

Nick gave one last good thrust and felt his knot swell. The fox let out a low growl as he reached his end and climaxed inside the amber bunny. 

Allison screamed with pleasure and ran her paws up her body. She let one paw stop at her chest while the other ran over her ears. 

“Ally, what the hell do you see in this guy?” Finnick said as he gagged slightly. Knowing what had just happened between his two business associates. 

“It’s not what’s in him, it’s what he puts in me!” Allison grumbled as she flicked her tail. The movement caused Finnick's eyes to go to her supple rear end. He winced when he saw Nick’s swollen knot deep inside the doe.

“Oh now that’s messed up!” the small fox declared. 

“Come to get your cut?” Nick asked, as he came down from the pleasure high. 

Finnick nodded and looked at Nick and shook his head. “Yeah, just wanted my cut from yesterday. Though now I think you owe me extra for the therapy I’m gonna have to go through!”

“I think you owe me for getting to see this ass!” Allison teased. 

“You wish, fluff butt, unlike Nick I'm not into chasing cotton tails,” Finn said as he approached the desk. 

“Really? You should try it sometime,” Allison teased. “Maybe I can give ya a little taste?” 

Finnick roared with a deep laugh and shook his head. 

Nick meanwhile felt a pang of jealousy. The thought of Allision with another mammal wasn’t exactly a fun thought for the fox. He hoped it was just a joke but part of him became a little concerned that the friendly offer was a little bit on the serious side. 

“No thanks,” Finnick said as he regained his composure. An evil look popped into his eyes as he looked at the envelope next to two separate stacks of cash. “Think I will take a little taste of this!” 

Before Nick could react the fennec fox scooped up all the money on the desk and hopped away. 

“Finn!! What the hell?” Nick shouted as he tried to stop the smaller fox who jumped just out of reach. 

Allison let out a surprised squeak which caused Nick to freeze. His knot was still swollen inside the doe who couldn’t move. They were stuck and Finnick knew it. 

“Don’t try, Wilde! Just come and get it!” the fox said as he strolled towards the door, laughing in his deep voice. 

“Finn, you son of a-“ Allision groaned as she glared at the fox but then shuddered as she felt Nick’s knot twitch. 

“See ya, Ally, Nick, thanks for dinner!” With that the fennec fox exited the caboose and closed the door behind him. 

“Great…” Nick grumbled. 

“Does this mean we tied?” Allison teased. 

Nick chuckled as he looked down at the small doe. “Afraid knot..”

“So the puns were always bad then?” Trisha asked as she gave Nick a wink, the story coming to a close. 

“You mean the puns were always good?” Nick shot back and gave his brown friend a little wink. 

Trisha shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You picked him! Remember that, Judy!”

“Oh I know! Glad I did, too!” Judy said as she snuggled up to her fox. Hearing about Nick being with a bunny before they had met was a little odd. Judy had to admit she was a little jealous but she banished the thoughts from her mind. Nick belonged to her now. That’s all that mattered. 

There was a few seconds of silence before everyone in the group looked over at the painted dog in their party. 

Delta was busy rubbing his back on the grass and letting out a few soft pants before he realized all the bright eyes in the group were in him. 

He looked each of his friends' faces and rolled his eyes. “Well guess I better just get this over with...”

The University of Central Zootopia was actually not in the central part of the city. Far from it actually. It was on the northern side of the massive city. Which confused a lot of the mammals in attendance there, but no one really made a fuss about it. Most students were busy with class work, internships, and in some cases practicing and training for sports. Two such mammals had been very focused that day training for a paintball tournament that was just a month a way. 

Delta loved the sport. Something about the adrenaline rush always got him going. He also thought it would help him in his future career as he wanted to head to the ZPA right after college. That’s what he told himself at least. He had a feeling though that the real thing would play out a little differently. 

This didn’t stop him though from attending a try out to join the school's paintball team. 

He was glad he had. Not only because he made it as one of the team back mammals. No, that was nice, but the best reason was the mammals he got to know. One in particular stood out to him. The teams front mammal who was a black and white doe named Zoey. 

The bunny was considered to be the team's greatest asset. The small doe using her naturally small size and agility to charge up the field and take as much ground early in the match as possible. She also had an amazing aim and managed to zero in on her opponents without breaking a sweat. 

Today’s matches were just for fun though. The team captain ordering that the team have at least one day of practice every few weeks that was just for fun. After all, that’s the whole point of sports like this. 

The practice session had run a little long that night since Delta had started running his mouth again and Zoey felt she had to remind the canine who was the real dog of the team. While the rest of their team mates had excused themselves to go party or hang with friends, the doe and canine stayed on the field for a little one on one match time.

By the time the match was over, Delta's blue jersey was covered in a series of bright pink marks. The final shot was right to his mask. If he hadn’t been wearing protection he would have been hit right between the eyes. 

Of course he had gotten off a few lucky shots. Zoey hadn’t managed to escape the match clean. She had a few bright orange splats on her jersey. One shot had gone high and the doe earned a rather painful welt on the tip of her ear. 

Delta felt terrible when he heard his friend screech in a surprise pain. He nearly dropped his marker as he ran over to check on the wounded doe. Zoey knew how to take a hit but one to her sensitive ears was enough to end the training for the day. 

Delta still felt terrible about the whole thing, but Zoey just smirked and said she would just have to get him next time. 

The painted dog was relieved when the bunny asked for a kiss on the ear to make it feel better. She was always a bit of a flirt with the canine and he was happy to play along. 

After giving her a playful peck on her black ears the bunny said the pain just washed away. She then insisted that there was a pain in-between her thighs she wanted the canine to check out next. 

Both of them laughed at the suggestion as they packed up their gear for the night. 

“I need a beer!” Zoey declared after they stored their gear in Delta's car and hopped into the vehicle. 

“Think Mikey was throwing a party over at his place, said we are welcome to drink his beer!” 

“Did he actually say that?” Zoey asked as she looked up at her team mate. 

“Naw, but he won’t mind!” Delta pointed out and gave his bunny friend a wink. 

“Then to Mikey’s we shall go!” Zoey announced.

“You don’t want to go and change first?” Delta asked as he looked his friend up and down.

He actually liked what she was in. Something about a female dressed for battle was a bit of a turn on. The black doe was in a dark purple jersey that has white and black camo on the side. Her baggy jersey pants had a series of purple lines running down which met her purple wrapped feet. 

Delta was in a similar jersey. His though was a dark blue with more gray accents. His jersey pants had a series of spots painted down the side, they had been made by a family member just for him, though not the school colors he wore to every tournament. 

“What? I don’t look good?” the black doe asked with a playful wink. 

“Oh don’t play that card with me!” the painted dog shot back with a chuckle. 

“Sorry can’t hear you over my self-esteem being destroyed!” 

“Har har,” Delta said as he put his car into drive and pulled away from the fields. 

“Besides, I think we look good! Gotta rep the team at the party!” Zoey pointed out as she ran a paw over her head and down her ears. 

Her bright green eyes were focused on the road ahead. Delta tried his best to focus but his gaze would break from the street to chance a glance at the cute bunny in the passenger seat. 

There had been a little tension between the two for a while. One night while both of them had been rather tipsy after a party they wandered to Zoey's dorm where a rather intense make out session lead to Delta waking up in Zoey's room the next morning. 

Her room mates hadn’t let her live that down. She said nothing had happened but the fact she had done something with a pred was enough for them to tease her relentlessly. Ever since then neither the doe or canine had spoken of the event. 

Though Delta had been very interested in pursing something. He was worried Zoey was not. So he decided to just enjoy what affection he got and didn’t invest too much in the playful bunnies antics. 

They arrived at the party as the sun let out the last rays of light before dipping completely past the horizon. The party was in full swing at this point. Lots of drinks were floating about, the music was playing, and all the mammals present were enjoying themselves. 

After getting settled and ‘hydrated’ the two team mates found themselves in a large living space with several other mammals. The furniture had been pushed to the walls and made room for a small dance floor. 

Normally Delta would remain to the side and just enjoy everyone’s camaraderie or maybe start a conversation with new mammals. Tonight however, Zoey was feeling particular clingy and dragged the painted dog onto the makeshift dance floor. Delta shaking his head but the doe wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Delta surrendered in the end and soon the couple was dancing along with a few other mammals as the music played. After the first song was done the painted dog tried to escape but the doe wouldn’t have any of it. She nearly slipped as she darted in front of the predator. It was obvious that the doe was a little buzzed and her actions became a bit exaggerated. 

Before the doe fell to the floor however, Delta managed to scoop her up and lifted the small bunny off the ground and twirled her around. Zoey squeaked happily and wrapped her arms around the canine's neck as she let her legs go limp as she was spun about. 

As Delta set the doe down the music changed to a new mix. This one had a particular beat that caused the black bunny's ears to twitch slightly. She let her eyes slowly close and backed up till her back was against the painted dog. 

Delta felt his heart race as the bunny grabbed his paws and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She began to slowly grind her body against his as she let a pleased smile cross her face. 

“So, are you gonna make a move tonight or not?” Zoey said as she looked up at the surprised predator. 

“What?” Delta asked as his ears flopped to one side. 

Zoey smirked as she pressed her paw against one of his larger ones and led it up her body, over the fabric of her jersey till it rested on her chest. She gave it a squeeze and winked. 

“I mean unless you're too scared…makes sense since you’re a backmammal on the field!” 

The comment was meant as a playful joke and Delta took it as such. However it also stirred something inside him. 

“Girl, what have I said about you making those comments!” 

“I can make them all I want, we both know you ain’t got the guts!” the doe teased. 

“Oh you think so?” the canine growled playfully. 

The doe bit her lip and gave him a knowing look as she raised an eye brow. “Prove me wrong!”

So Delta did. The canine grinned evilly as he brought his paw up to the does neck and then slid it back down under her jerseys collar and right down to her chest. The bunny's bright green eyes went wide as she felt the canine slid right under her sports bra and cup one of her breasts. 

“Oh wow!” she squeaked as she grabbed his wrist. It was more of a instinctual reaction than an attempt to stop the dog from his goal. 

Delta misread the action and tried to pull his paw away. Zoey giggled and gripped his wrist. 

“Oh no you don’t, no escaping now,” she giggled as she squeezed the canine and smirked. 

Delta let out a sigh of relief as he began to massage the doe's chest. Zoey felt her eye lids droop as she bit her lip. As the music continued the bunny lost herself in the moment and began to let out a series of pleased pants. 

One or two comments made their way across the dance floor at the couple but they ignored the words. Zoey was too lost in the sensation and Delta couldn’t believe just how firm his friend's chest was. As the song continued Zoey began to grind her rear end against Delta, gently flicking her tail against his groin as she tried to position herself to receive the most pleasure. She wasn’t one to hide her intentions and made it clear what she was up to. 

As one song ended and another began the black and white doe opened her eyes and grinned as she looked straight ahead. She kept one paw on Delta’s wrist, demanding that he continue his work. The other paw though reached behind her and began to grip at a bulge which had started to swell inside Delta’s pants. 

The bunny let her head fall back so she could look up at her team mate. She gave the canine a little wink as she started to rub him with her strong paw. 

Delta couldn’t take it anymore. He felt if he didn’t ask now then he would never get another chance. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

To his sad surprise the doe shook her head. She didn’t stop running her paw up and down though and when he tried to pull his arm out of her shirt she stopped him. 

“Zoey?” Delta asked looking a little concerned. 

“Right here, in front of everyone!” she shouted over the music so the painted dog could hear. 

Delta’s eyes went wide, he thought he misheard her. Or maybe it was the booze talking. 

“Either we do it here or not at al!” Zoey said as she slid her paw up and began to play with the dog's waist ban. To get her point across the doe quickly reached down inside the dogs pants and gave him a squeeze. 

Delta yelped in surprise and looked around. The party wasn’t packed, but there was still a lot of mammals around. So they would all see if they even tried anything. He however could feel a certain instinct demand to be set free on the bunny. 

“Fuck it," Delta said as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and picked her up. 

Zoey let out a surprised yelp as she felt her team mate lift her from the ground. 

“Oh shit for real?” she asked happily as she let her ears flop onto the dogs chest. 

“Where you two going?” came one of the party mammals. 

“Off to get a room?” came another. 

“Nope!” Delta barked as he reached the couch and tossed Zoey down. The doe hopped up and stood on the couch. Even with the extra boost she was just barely eye level with the canine. A wicked smirk crossed her face as she reached down and pulled her jersey off her body, exposing her fit figure. Her chest was covered by a gray sports bra with a paintball company logo across the chest. 

“No fucking way!” came a mammals deep voice as they watched the doe toss her jersey to the side and reach over and pull the canine into a passionate kiss. Her tongue sliding into his mouth as he reached down and began to loosen Zoey’s jersey pants. 

Zoey cheered internally as she felt the canine roughly tear away her waist guards and strip her pants down, revealing a set of tight blue athletic shorts she wore under her baggy paintball pants. 

Now that Zoey was in nothing but her underwear Delta started to run his strong paws over his friends black and white fur causing a soft purr to escape the bunny's throat. She pulled away from their kiss and began to pant into the dog's ears as she pulled his head close and nuzzled her cheek against his. 

Delta would start to massage the bunny's firm muscles as he ran a paw over. After a few seconds he could move on to another spot. Zoey was loving the attention but craved more. She reached down and pulled her bra off and let the article of clothing fall to the couch. She then grabbed Delta by the back of his neck and brought him down to her chest. 

“Woah, what did I miss?” came a surprised voice as a group of mammals walked in on the scene. There was a loud whistle followed by a few clapping hands as several more eyes fell upon the two passion focused mammals. 

The only reason the painted dog didn’t have to bend down was because Zoey was standing on the couch. She remained standing tall and grinned as she noticed a lot of the eyes in the room were on her and Delta. Something stirred in the doe. She wanted to show them all more and hoped her partner was game. 

Apparently he was. Without any prompting he shoved the doe to the couch and towered over her. She looked into his dark eyes and saw them filled with a lust and want that made her tremble with excitement. 

“No way they are doing it right now,” came a females voice. 

“Don’t know, I mean he looks like he is ready to go!” another voice replied. 

Delta reached down and pulled Zoey's remaining article of clothing away so she was completely naked. She was about to say something sly when she froze. Delta lunged forward and his head dove in-between her legs. 

“Oh hell yeah!” she shouted as she felt the canine's tongue lap up the juices already flowing around her mound. 

“I gotta get me a canine,” whispered a female in the crowd. “You think she would share?” 

She let one of her black paws run through the fur on top of the canine's head and rubbed one of his ears which twitched.

Delta worked wonders with his tongue and it didn’t take long for Zoey to start gasping. Her mouth fell open as she looked down at Delta. She begged him to keep going and within seconds she was arching her back as she climaxed in front of everyone at the party. 

Zoey was in the throws of an orgasm as she looked over to her side and noticed one of her friends, a light brown doe named Eve, watching with an astonished look. Eve had given Zoey a hard time about the late night fun with Delta before. Now, however, the bunny stared with envy as the black doe was pleasured by the canine using his tongue. 

Delta meanwhile saw this as a kind of challenge. His pride was now on the line, knowing that Zoey had attracted the attention of everyone in the party with her screams of pleasure. He fully intended to make himself look good while pleasing his doe partner. 

He continued his work between Zoey's legs and felt her thighs shake. Zoey was the type of doe who was easily wound up. He had read that most athletic bunnies experienced an easy sex life, climaxing quickly and often. 

After another minute or two of attention from Delta's tongue, Zoey threw her head back as she climaxed once more. She took a moment to catch her breath as she let her body settle down from its orgasmic high. 

“How many times was that now?” a bunny asked Eve who just shrugged and sipped her drink as she watched her friend enjoy the attention. 

After a moment or two though she was ready to go for another round. However she decided it was only fair for Delta to have his fun. She pulled at his ear which caused the canine to peer up. 

“Stand up and get it out!” she shouted over the music. Delta grinned, no longer nervous or anxious about there being a crowd. He actually found it thrilling. Zoey leaned forward as Delta stood up and undid the velcro and buttons of his jersey pants. He started to pull his clothing down when he felt a paw reach into his pants and grab his bulge. 

Zoey pulled out Delta's erect member and without missing a beat began to run his lips up and down, covering Delta with a coat of her saliva as she ran her tongue over him. 

“Don’t tease the poor dog! Get it in there!” came a females voice over the music. Zoey raised a paw and gave a rude paw gesture as she opened her mouth and took some of Delta into her mouth. She coughed as she reached the back of her throat. She had never been with a canine before and the size difference was going to be a bit of a problem. 

Zoey tried her best to take as much of the canine into her mouth but soon found herself reaching her limit. She felt a little upset with herself as she looked up at Delta. She ran her paw up her partner's rod and shrugged. 

“That was amazing!” Delta said with a grin. The sight of his teammate with his rod in her paw was beyond arousing. 

Zoey felt a little better at the words and tried to open her mouth once more. Delta however stopped her and pushed a paw against her shoulder so the doe was now pressed with her back to the couch as the canine leaned over her.

Slightly confused, Zoey looked up at Delta who had a determined look on his face. 

“Oh fuck..” she muttered as she felt herself pushed against the couch. Delta grabbed her thighs and pulled the bunny closer to the edge of the couch so her back was on the seat and her head pressed against the cushion of the couch. Her legs now dangled over the edge, that was until Delta scooped her thighs up and held her body so her feet were in the air.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” came a nervous voice in the crowd. A few mammals peered around Delta who had his back to the crowd. Those that could see Zoey saw how the bunny was pressed against the couch, her back laying straight while her head rested against the bottom of the backing to the couch. Her ears were straight up however and she managed to listen in on the crowd. 

“You’re the one who wanted it here!” Delta pointed out. 

“Well hurry up then!” Zoey said, her hesitation disappearing as she looked down at her mound which had a rather large bulge approaching. 

“Oh my gods, are they actually gonna fuck in front of everyone?” asked a giraffe in the back of the crowd. 

Zoey was an experienced doe. She had been with several bucks before. However a canine was something very different and the-

She didn’t have time to finish the thought as Delta slid his tip into her. 

“Apparently they are!” Shouted a zebra.

“All in!!! All in!!!” the crowd started chanting. 

“All in!” Zoey shouted with a playful wink. 

Zoey screamed in pleasure as the canine continued to slide into her. He did exactly as requested and it caused Zoey to curse in pain. Sure there was pleasure, but there was also a little pain. 

“You ok?” Delta asked nervously. 

Zoey answered by thrusting her hips against Delta and her sex swallowed up the knot that had already been forming. Zoey had a look over both anger and pleasure on her pretty face. 

“Holy shit!” Delta cursed as he realized Zoey had not only taken his whole rod but had also taken the knot which had been forming for a while now. 

Zoey put her paw on Delta's stomach that showed she needed a minute. She then looked down and groaned as she saw her own stomach look a little more full. She fell back against the couch and closed her eyes. 

Delta tried his best to remain still but soon his mating instinct took over and he began to slide in and out. His knot stretching Zoey's entrance every time it popped in and out. 

The black doe groaned and then started to scream in pleasure as she felt herself stretched by her partner. 

“Keep doing that,” Delta said as he gritted his teeth. 

Zoey grinned, now knowing her noises caused Delta to grow excited. 

“Make me!” she shouted and winked. 

Part of her regretted that. Little did she know but the next day she would have to call in to class because she wouldn't be able to walk. However another part of her loved every second. 

“At this rate I think I am gonna cum with her,” whispered another bunny to Eve who just nodded as she fanned herself. 

Delta took the challenge and started to throw himself into the doe with wild abandon. The bunny threw her legs up and rested one against Delta's chest while the other was held by the canine. Delta wrapped his free paw around Zoey's waist and started to drag her down so he could get inside her easily. 

Soon the painted dog started to pick up the speed and after a few minutes was screwing the doe so quickly that she felt she would just explode with pleasure. 

“Come inside!” she shouted. “Please Delta, come inside!” 

Delta hadn’t even thought about this. He had been too focused on screwing the little doe. Now though he realized his body was almost at an end. He probably just had a minute left of this wild screwing before he was spent. 

“Come on, Delta! Give her what she wants!” came one of the mammals in the crowd. 

Delta ignored the comment and focused on Zoey who began to nod her head. 

Delta smirked and gave her a firm nod, signaling he understood. 

Zoey reached up and pressed her arms against the couch as she prepared herself. 

Delta took in a deep breath and then began to attack the bunny all over again. The noises coming from the doe as she was ravaged in all the right ways was music to Delta's ears. 

It was the final scream that did him in and he gripped Zoey close as his knot swelled and suddenly shot its seed into the bunny. 

Zoey practically jumped off the couch but was held there thanks to the canine being stuck inside her. 

“Oh gods, if mom and dad wouldn’t disown me I would take him home for good,” Zoey thought. The ending for her was fantastic and she contemplated throwing caution to the wind and announcing some kind of love for the painted dog and his abilities. Deep down though she just felt that this was all for fun and nothing had to come of it. 

Delta meanwhile had a different set of thoughts running through his mind. “Fuck, I love bunnies!” 

The crowd cheered as they watched the two's act came to a close. Someone reached over and handed them each a beer. Delta needed a minute to catch his breath while Zoey took the drink gratefully and started to take a swig of her beer. 

“Those painted types, they don’t mind showing off!” one voice cheered. 

A female in the crowd could be heard talking to her friend, “Okay, so where do I get my own canine?” 

“Dude, how did she take all that? He is like two size classes up!” 

“Me next!!!” came an eager and playful tease from a bunny in the back. 

Overall the crowd seemed to have enjoyed the show. Many of them complimenting the pair on the free entertainment. 

Delta drained a can of beer that was handed to him and began to pant. His knot's swelling starting to go down. Something though was off. The canine grinned when he looked down at the doe who was catching her breath. 

“That was awesome!” she said as she beamed at her canine. 

Delta remained silent though and then began to move his hips. 

Zoey let out a squeak in surprise as she watched the canine grin down at her. His teeth hinting. 

“Round two!” someone shouted. 

“Wait, Delta!” Zoey said in surprise. It was too late though as the canine tried to pull his knot out only to drive back in. 

“Delta…oh…never mind..don’t wait.. don’t stop!” Zoey begged as she felt her teammate start screwing her once more. 

“Two times?” Nick asked as Delta finished his story. 

Delta shrugged, “It happens sometimes.” 

Judy blushed from the story as the painted dog finished. 

Trisha however had an odd look on her face. 

“Well sometimes I guess that’s what it takes to please a bunny,” Nick commented.

“Fucking bunnies!” Delta teased. 

“Fucking bunnies,” Nick muttered with a wink to Judy. 

Trisha pounced on her painted dog before anyone could say a word. A look of lust filled her bright blue eyes. 

“Fuck your bunny!” Trisha demanded as she brought her lips to Delta's and gave the canine one of the most passionate kisses he had ever received. 

Judy bit her lip as she leaned on her side to watch. Something about seeing Trisha pulled close by her painted dog partner sparked something inside her. 

Judy blushed as she watched one of Trisha’s paws glide down Delta's stomach and towards his now unsheathed member. 

Her viewing, however, was interrupted when she felt something move close behind her. She let out a surprised squeak as Nick wrapped an orange and black arm around her waist and pulled her close so her back was against his chest. 

“Well hi there,” she giggled nervously, but then closed her eyes and gasped as she felt Nick’s free paw glide between her legs and begin to make circular motion around her mound. 

“Hey Carrots, enjoying the show?” Nick whispered playfully into Judy’s ear which caused her to shudder. 

Judy bit her lower lip as she kept her eyes closed, the feeling of being touched like this out in the open was thrilling to her but also made her extremely nervous. 

Nick must have noticed that Judy’s eyes were closed as he nuzzled his muzzle on the top of her head between her large gray ears. “You're missing quite the show.”

Judy’s curiosity got the best of her. She was breathing heavily as her fox continued to massage her sex. The curious doe opened her purple eyes which instantly widened. 

Trisha was now sitting up so she towered over Delta. Her legs fell on either side of the canine as she began to grind her hips against Delta's. Judy looked down, wondering if what she thought was happening was actually happening. 

Trisha hadn’t been penetrated yet, but she was obviously enjoying herself. Trisha was slowly rubbing her slit against the bulging mass that was Delta. Judy noticed just how wet things looked down there which caused her to look down between her own legs. 

“Oh gods…” she thought as she felt the paws of her lover work their magic. She was absolutely soaked from the attention she was receiving. Mix that with the scene that Trisha and Delta were displaying and you had one horny bunny. 

Judy tilted her head back so she could look at her fox. Her eyes full of anxiety and lust. Nick could tell she would need more convincing if she was to take that final leap. 

He gently prodded at her entrance with his digits which earned a shiver. He then did something he had never tried before which caused the doe to gasp in excitement. 

The fox gently slid his now erect foxhood between Judy’s cheeks. He chuckled when he felt his tip brush against her bushy tail which twitched. He wasn’t penetrating her yet, it was more of just grinding against her. 

Judy arched her back and groaned. Normally not a fan of going with that hole, she had to admit this was an amazing feeling. 

“Just don’t try entering there yet, Slick,” she thought to herself as she bit her lip. 

Nick could tell Judy was enjoying herself so he continued to slide up and down as he slid another finger into her sex. The doe gripped the fox's arm and began to pant. 

“There we go,” Trisha said, which caught Judy's attention. The bunny opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Trisha start to ride Delta. The brown bunny's paws were on her partner's chest as she began to rise up and down on the canine. Her brown ears flopped forward which annoyed the doe who flipped her head, causing the ears to flop to her back. 

Trisha looked around and saw a leopard staring at her. Their eyes wide with what they were witnessing.

“You gotta try this thing!” Trisha teased as she pointed down at Delta. The leopard began to chuckle nervously but didn’t exactly look away. 

Trisha smirked as she let her eyes close. The doe focused on enjoying herself. The doe began to throw her hips down onto the canine with a satisfying smacking noise. She began to pant as she went up and down on Delta. 

Judy felt her cheeks continued to warm but she suddenly changed her attention to Nick who slid his rod between her legs. She looked down and could see his red skin sticking out between her legs. 

“Oh hello,” she giggled before gasping as Nick began to swirl his digits inside her. 

“Having fun?” Nick asked as he began to grind his legs closer to Judy so his bulge was massaged by her thighs. 

Judy couldn’t believe she was actually going through with all this. She was out in public and getting fingered by her fox while her best friend rode her boyfriend like her life depended on it. 

Judy bit her lower lip and decided since she had gone this far she might as well catch up with Trisha. From the sounds the brown bunny was making it was obvious Trisha was more focused on enjoying herself then what other mammals thought of her as she allowed herself to be fucked in public. 

“Would be more fun if you would hurry up and get on with it,” she whispered to Nick as she wrapped an arm around his head which was currently nuzzling into her neck. She felt her fox take in a deep breath as he drank in her scent. She didn’t know why but she loved it when he did this. She also loved it when he took control. 

As if Nick had read her mind he grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it up. He then pulled her down at an angle. At first she was a little confused as to what he was up to but soon it became clear. This was a new position for them. Sure she had been taken from behind before, but not like this. 

Both Nick and Judy were still lying on their sides. Nick had pulled Judy down so his member could prod at her entrance. Sure it was a little awkward of an angle but the size difference helped them a little. In more ways than one. Nick had some girth to spare so he had no trouble slowly sliding into her at an angle. 

Judy shuddered as she felt her fox enter her soaked entrance. His paws had done wonders and her body was ready to receive her fox with little to no trouble. 

“Oh gosh!” Judy nearly shouted but covered her mouth with her paw. This caught Trisha’s attention. The brown doe looked over and grinned as she brought herself down in her own canine lover. The view was actually rather appealing: Judy’s whose body was visible. Looking down Trisha had no problem seeing what the fox was doing to the poor doe. With one leg raised by the fox, Trisha enjoyed watching the way Judy’s leg twitched with every thrust from the fox. 

Trisha felt her painted dog thrust up into her and she arched her back. The movement had been unexpected and she was caught off guard. She moaned as her ears fell behind her on her back.

Judy heard Trisha and opened her eyes. Her attention had been on Trisha at first. The way the brown doe’s chest bounced and the cute faces she made as she was torn apart on the inside. Judy’s gaze however went beyond Trisha and she noticed a pair of sheep watching the event. 

“They are watching...” she muttered but closed her eyes as she felt Nick thrust into her once more. The amazing feelings were enough to distract her from the embarrassment of being seen by others for now. 

Judy noticed movement towards her feet and looked over in time to see a lioness pulling a rather nervous looking lion over. Judy was worried that they were about to get berated and she readied to hop up and apologize but what the lioness said caused Judy to pause. 

“See, like that! Just because you like giving it to me from the rear doesn’t mean I have to be on all fours all the time!” the lovely lioness said as she pointed at Judy and Nick. 

Judy heard her fox chuckle and he gave Judy another thrust which caused her to reach out and dig her paws in the grass. “Geez, Nick!” she moaned. 

“See! I want that!” Judy heard the lioness tease. 

Just giggled and then gasped as she felt her body start to warm, giving signs she was about to climax. This was a new feeling. She was about to orgasm in front of all these prying eyes. Judy looked around and suddenly noticed that they were a kind of show for several groups of mammals. All eyes were on them without the slightest attempt of hiding the fact they were enjoying the display of passion. 

“Nick, stop, I’m gonna….I'm gonna…they are going to see!” she whispered quickly as she felt her muscles in her leg start to twitch. 

“You're about to what? Cum in front of strangers?” Nick asked playfully. 

“Do it Judy!” Trisha moaned from her position over Delta. “I know I already have!” 

“You did?” Judy asked in shock. 

“One sec!” Trisha said huskily as she leaned down and whispered something to Delta. The canine suddenly tensed up and wrapped his arms around the small brown doe. 

Judy felt herself gasp in shock as Delta proceeded to thrust up into Trisha so quickly that the slapping sound he made was almost constant as he rammed into Trisha’s entrance. 

The doe let out a loud moan. No longer trying to hide anything. She let her eyes shut and her mouth hang open in a broad smile. 

“Ahhhhhhh! Yeeeessssssss!” she practically screamed as Delta ravaged her. She then squeaked loudly and began to shake. 

Judy looked down between Trisha’s legs and saw Delta's knot deep within the brown bunny. From the way Delta's legs twitched and how Trisha’s breathing was labored Judy deduced that the brown bunny had just been knotted in front of everyone. 

Delta slowed his motions to a stop and held his bunny close as he filled her up. Allowing the bunny to enjoy her climatic high. 

There was a small applause from around the Oasis and Trisha grinned. “Good boy,” she whispered as she kissed Delta on the cheek. 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Judy asked in surprised. 

“These canines. . . they are full of surprises,” Trisha said in an intoxicated way as her eyes wandered over to Judy. The bright blue eyes were glazed over in a pleasure filled high. 

Judy groaned as she felt Nick slide back into her. Though Nick was very talented and of course gifted thanks to the size difference, Judy felt like she was missing something. 

She let out a soft moan as she looked around. All eyes were now on her and her fox. Almost as if to see what she would do with the predator. Sure this was a very sensual show. There was a lot about it that the voyeurs were enjoying. Judy however felt she needed to up the ante. 

She looped her arm around Nick’s head and pulled him close. 

“Nick?” she asked as she felt his cock slide into her once more. 

“Yes, Carrots?” 

“Oh gods, keep calling me that while you fuck me with that carrot of yours,” she thought. Judy took a moment to compose herself before continuing. 

“I want you to take me,” she whispered nervously. 

“I thought that was what I was already doing,” Nick chuckled. 

“No…I mean you are but..”

“You want me to one up Trisha?” Nick asked with a chuckle. 

Judy bit her lower lip and then nodded. 

“Don’t know. Think this group could handle us?” Nick asked slyly. 

“I don’t care. I know what I want!”

“And what do you want?” 

“I want you to fuck me so hard we get kicked out,” Judy teased as she let herself get thrusted into again. 

Nick growled. The fact that it was his Judy that said this unlocked something deep inside the fox. 

Judy shivered at the growl and suddenly had an idea. She knew how much Nick likes her dirty talk. Even though she was kind of new at it and very tame compared to a certain other doe, she had a feeling Nick enjoyed hearing her say it. The famous Judy Hopps asking to be taken was enough to make any male go crazy, some females too. 

“Treat me like your prey, Nick,” she whispered as she let out a soft groan. “You caught this bunny, now have your way with-“

Nick pulled out of the small bunny to her disappointed. The feeling didn’t last long though as she felt Nick’s strong paws shove her to the ground. She gasped in a pleased surprise as she felt Nick press her head into the warm grass. She raised her hind quarters up and flicked her tail, making the sight that much more inviting. 

“That seems a little rough!” Judy heard a voice she didn’t recognize. Judy was about to say she was alright when she heard another voice. 

“Shush! I wanna see this!” 

Judy shivered at the thought that there were mammals she didn’t know about to see what Nick could do to her. 

The fox didn’t waste any time. He kept one paw on the small doe's head as he pressed down. With the other he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. 

She squirmed a little but secretly enjoyed being taken like this. Like a defenseless bunny who was about to be attacked by a savage and wild fox. She felt her sex begin to heat up with desire. 

“Nick,” she muttered softly as she looked behind her. 

The fox froze for a moment and looked into her bright purple eyes. 

“Don’t be gentle,” she whispered so only the fox could hear. 

Nick grinned and nodded. She had prepared herself mentally for the attack but her body still caved when it all began. 

Nick didn’t prod or poke. No, he attacked! With a savage drive he thrusted his hips against Judy as his rod plunged inside her small opening. 

“Oh gods!” she let out. She tried to cover her mouth but the way she was angled she couldn’t move her arms. Nick pressed harder on her head, driving home the fact that she had no choice but to take everything he gave her. 

“How is she taking that?” came a stranger's voice. 

“I have no idea….but look at her opening…how it…umm...stretches...” 

Judy blushed as she felt Nick's member stretch her sex so she could better receive him. As he continued to slam into the bunny, Nick felt his rod covered in her juices which only made it that much easier to slide into her and out once more. 

It was becoming so easy in fact he decided to try something they hadn't really done before. Sure Judy had taken his knot before, but that was him sliding it in gently which would cause her lips to wrap around him and swallow up what she could. Her body welcoming the large mass and holding it deep inside her. 

Now though, things were a little different. Things were a little more savage. 

Nick popped his knot into Judy which caused her to gasp and groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. However he then pulled himself back out, only to pop the knot back in. 

The sudden action of her opening being stretched out multiple times was almost too much for the bunny who began to whimper in pleasure. 

“Nick! Yes!” she groaned, not wanting the fox to stop or think he was hurting her. “Just like that!!” 

Judy felt herself orgasm suddenly which caught her off guard. Apparently, she had been so lost in the moment she hadn't felt the warm feelings start to form deep inside her. The surprise climax felt amazing though, and Judy shut her eyes and let her mouth hang open. She couldn’t tell what was better. The orgasm, Nick attacking her the way he was, or the fact this passionate scene was out for all to see. 

Nick had been doing splendidly so far, but soon the fox showed signs he was close to finishing. Judy smirked and began to thrust her hips against Nick, begging him to finish with her body. 

“Do it, Nick, fill your prey up!” she gasped. 

A second later Nick gave Judy one last thrust as his knot expanded and sealed itself inside her. The bulge emptying itself into the small doe till she was filled up. 

“That’s it….” Judy let out in a satisfied breath as she felt Nick give one last little thrust, a sign he was trying to keep himself deep inside of Judy. 

“Well we didn’t see that in the ZPD spotlight videos,” came a familiar female voice. 

Judy’s eyes popped open and she turned to look at the owner of the voice. She let out a nervous gasp as she noticed two females standing just in front of her. 

One of them was a strong looking dhole, which was a sort of canine. They would sometimes be confused as a fox due to the color of their fur, however the fur was thicker and bushier. Plus most vixens were slender and lean. This canine had a lot of curves to her and her thick fur did not necessarily hide the toned muscles. 

The other mammal was a cute looking ocelot which Judy recognized as a meter maid she had met when she first joined the ZPD. The ocelot was about Judy’s height but was not as muscular, she instead traded strength for beauty. What muscles had been toned were obviously done for viewing pleasure and not so much for utility. 

“Hi Erin,” Judy said in a weak tone as she blushed furiously. 

The ocelot strode over casually and laid down right in front of Judy, her tail swishing back and forth as her yellow eyes stared into Judy’s purple ones. 

“Hey Judy, how have you been?” the feline asked with a wink. “How awkward do you feel right now?” 

Judy looked from side to side, having a hard time looking the cat directly in the eyes. “Pretty darn awkward…”

“Well I feel amazing!” Trisha cooed from her spot on top of Delta. 

“Well you sure do look amazing,” the dhole said as she strode over and laid herself right next to Delta.

Without any hesitation she ran a strong paw down Delta’s arm. “How're you doing, Delta? So is this the one that beat me to the punch?” 

Trisha began to eye the dhole who was getting a little too comfortable with her painted dog. She ran her paws over Delta’s chest and looked up at her canine. A questioning look in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I am good,” Delta said as he smiled at Cassie before looking at his bunny who had an odd look about her. Delta however was smart and knew he had to tread carefully. “And yes, this is the amazing doe I have completely fallen for.”

Trisha smiled happily as she nuzzled into the canine's chest. She then looked over at the dhole and studied the canine. She had a set of bright orange eyes like a warm fire. Her fur was well groomed but also had a slight coarse look about it. Trisha had been around a lot of working mammals before and could tell this female was a get her boots dirty type. 

Trisha’s eyes then went down the strong looking body of the dhole and took everything in. This female obviously took care of herself and had some strong muscles about her. Trisha’s eyes lingered for a bit on the canine's chest, not even trying to hide the fact she was ogling a pair of lovely breasts in front of her. She then went down and had to catch her breath as she noticed the canine flex her leg muscles. The action brought Trisha’s attention back up to the dholes face where a smirk was waiting. 

“Enjoying what you see?” Cassie asked playfully as she gave the brown bunny a smooch. 

“Just seeing if I would like a taste of another tactical dog is all,” Trisha said with a wink. 

Cassie’s ears flopped as she tilted her head, “How…?”

“I like to think I can read a mammal and figure out what part of the ZPD they work for,” Trisha said as she stuck out her tongue. She then did something that drove both the canines close to her mad. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms high into the air. Puffing out her chest before sliding her paws down her body and resting them on her stomach. She then rubbed the lower part of her belly. 

“Plus, when you have a tact guy this deep in you,” she said as she rubbed herself in a spot that indicated Delta was deep inside her, “you learn to pick up on members of their own class.”

Cassie looked at Delta with her eyes wide, “I can see why you went with her!” 

“You have no idea!” Delta said as his knot throbbed. Trisha let out a surprised gasp and fell forward, landing on the painted dog's chest. 

“So you're not a detector. Can tell from your nose. Delta is the only handler out there. You must be an element. I’m betting a breacher, judging from those muscles of yours,” Trisha guessed as she looked over at Cassie and slowly reached out, running a very confident paw down one of the new canine's arm. 

Cassie shivered as she looked at Delta, “How does she do that?” 

Delta shrugged and just gave his bunny a rub on the ears. 

Meanwhile, another couple was busy having their own conversation. 

“Nick, this is Erin,” Judy said, still laying on her stomach as Nick towered behind her. The fox was still coming down from his climax but like always had a smug remark. 

“Charmed, would come around and shake your paw, but I'm a little stuck right now,” he said as he gave the small feline a wink. 

Erin blushed at the comment before looking up at Nick and then down his strong chest. Judy couldn't help but notice the feline eyeing her mate. 

“Watch the eyes,” Judy teased playfully. 

Erin smirked and looked right into Judy’s purple eyes, “Sorry, was just umm….well now that you mention it this view is pretty nice too.”

Erin crawled a little closer and rolled on her back so she was looking at Judy upside down, “Now this view is also nice but confusing!”

Judy snorted at the felines antics but then realized what the cat just did. She turned her head and noticed Nick was staring off to the side, his eyes though gave him away as they would flick to one side every once in a while. 

“You can look, just remember who you knotted!” Judy teased. 

“Yeah, Nick, you SHOULD look!” Erin said as she ran a paw down her body. The feline knew exactly what she was doing. 

Nick took in a deep breath and turned his head so he could enjoy the view. He knew he enjoyed the view with Judy in it. The way her ears flopped on her back, how her back was still arched as she pressed her bottom against him, enjoying the knot deep inside of her. 

Erin though was quite the sight too. The feline had taken a moment to run her paw over her head to press down some loose fur. She then smirked up at the fox and stuck her tongue out a little, licking her lips. Her eyes were a sky blue which reminded Nick a little of Trisha. However this feline was not as gifted in certain regions as the brown busty bunny. That wasn’t to say Erin didn’t look nice, far from it. She was slender and well toned. She obviously though worked out for looks as her muscles were exactly as set as Judy’s. 

Her chest though was something to enjoy, that was for sure. The feline had a bit of bust to her. Not too much though, it reminded Nick of Trisha a little. Some lewd thoughts filled the fox’s mind. He began to wonder if the feline could use hers the way the brown bunny could. A memory of Trisha on her knees as she pressed her breasts together around Nick’s erect member and began to rub him. He hadn't lasted long on that one. Especially with the doe having her mouth open, waiting for him to explode all over her face. 

“Nick, what was that?!” Judy gasped as she felt Nick’s cock throb inside her. 

“Nothing, Carrots!” Nick said defensively. 

“I think he is enjoying the view there, Judy,” Erin teased as she winked up at Nick. 

“Oh really?” Judy asked with a mock anger. “Well, then he can just enjoy watching another one then!” 

With that Judy pulled herself free from Nick which was actually somewhat a hard task. She let out a groan as the still somewhat swollen knot popped out of her opening. 

“Wow…”Erin let out in a hush surprised as she watched white liquid begin dripping out of Judy. 

Nick was silent and still in a state of shock as he watched Judy. He was surprised she had managed to get the knot out of her. Mind you the swelling had actually gone down so he wasn’t completely stuck inside of her. 

Both Erin and Nick watched as Judy took a moment to clean herself off with a towel. A small amount of Nick's seed ended up on her paw. She looked at Nick who watched, his eyes widening, begging her to do it. Judy smirked as she opened her mouth and licked the juices from her paw. She smacked her lips and then strolled away after giving the fox a playful wink. 

“Wow...” Erin said again. 

Nick just nodded as he watched Judy sway her hips as she strolled over to the others, “Yeah… wow...”

Judy strolled over to Delta and Trisha. Delta was chuckling in disbelief as the two ladies openly flirted with one another. Cassie actually had the tip of one of Trisha’s ears in her strong paw and was rubbing it. Trisha was sitting on top of Delta with a pleased look on her face as she complimented the canine on the use of her paws. 

“Oh they are good at lots of other things too,” Cassie teased. 

“Really now?” Trisha asked with a smirk, “Would love a demo sometime.”

“Laying right here,” Delta teased. 

“Who said you would be left out?” Trisha asked with a sly wink. “Shut up, I’m trying to get us a new plaything.”

There conversation was interrupted by Judy who strolled up and put a paw on Trisha’s cheek. She then turned the brown doe's face so she was looking in Judy’s direction. 

The gray bunny leaned down and pressed her lips to Trisha's and shared a rather passionate kiss with her friend. 

“Wow!” Cassie and Delta said in unison. 

“That’s what I said!” Erin pipped up. 

Judy pulled away and smirked at Trisha’s dreamlike state. 

“I’m mad at my fox,” she teased as she flicked her tail in Nick’s direction. “Trade with me.”

“Trade?” Cassie asked in surprise. 

“Wait, trade?” Erin joined in, sounding confused. 

Trisha had an evil smirk on her face as she slid off of Delta and crawled on her paws and knees towards the fox. 

Judy meanwhile smiled down at Delta and mounted him, rubbing her sex against his rod. The swap only took a few seconds and the new arrivals were still in shock. 

“Wait! Who is with who?” Judy heard a sheep ask its friend. The gray bunny took a moment to look and around and realized even more eyes were on them now. She didn’t care though, she was enjoying it actually. 

Trisha crawled up to Nick and laid on her back, giving the fox a wanting look as she held her paws up in the air and beckoned the fox towards her. Nick rolled his eyes and scooted towards Trisha. Without waiting he slid his foxhood into her sex and began to gently thrust inside the small doe. The brown bunny closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open. A few sweet moans escaped Trisha as she let herself melt into the warm feeling. 

“So hi, I’m Erin,” Erin said with a laugh as she looked at Trisha. The brown bunny opened her eyes and looked at the feline with her bright blue orbs. 

“I’m Trisha, you ZPD?”

“Yes, parking enforcement at Precinct 3. You?” Erin asked curiously. 

Trisha shook her head and then shut her eyes as Nick gave her a rather hard thrust, “Ah fuck! No…sorry…no, I work at the 10-7.”

“10-7?! I love that place!” Erin said happily, “Do you know Em?”

“Yes, of course I do! I love Em!” Trisha groaned as she ran a paw down her body and began to massage the top of her sex as Nick continued his work. “Sorry if I am a little distracted right now!”

“Yeah about that,” Erin began nervously, “Say someone was interested in playing with a certain fox….how would they-“

“If you want to get fucked by the fox….ah, ah, ah, Nick, wait...give me a second!” Trisha begged. Nick slowed his movements slightly, allowing the bunny a moment of peace. “If you want to be with Nick you have to ask Judy, he is hers after all.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Nick asked with a chuckle. 

Trisha shook her head as she looked up at the fox. Her eyes closed shut however as the fox began to throw himself into her with wild abandon. “FUCK!” Trisha screamed. 

Erin felt her arousal go up as a heat between her legs formed. All she could think about was laying where Trisha was and taking the fox. The feline stood up and strolled over to the others and looked at Cassie. 

The dhole had a look of pure amazement and mouthed “oh my god,” as Erin nodded. 

“You would have to ask Trisha there, Cassie,” Delta said as Judy brought herself down on the canine's erect member. The gray bunny stayed out of the conversation, instead focusing on running her paws up and down her body as she felt an orgasm start to form. 

Cassie didn’t try to hide her eagerness and she practically leapt over Delta to get to Trisha to ask her a few important questions. 

“So, Judy,” Erin began as she watched the doe arch her back, obviously enjoying another orgasm. 

“Oh hey, Erin, sorry to leave you high and dry like that,” Judy said as she shook in pleasure. 

“No worries,” Erin said as she sat on her knees so she was eye level with Judy. The bunny looked over at Erin with her lovely purple eyes. The feline couldn’t help but smirk. “So about this arrangement..”

“I have no idea how it all happened, it just kind of became a thing, "Judy admitted, thinking her feline friend wanted to know the history of it all. It did seem kind of out of place for Judy’s personality but she enjoyed every second of it. Nick was her mate and she loved him deeply. However, Delta was skilled and she enjoyed sharing him with Trisha. 

“I was wondering if this is just exclusive to you all?” Erin just came out and asked. 

“Wait, what?” Judy said in surprise and then gasped as Delta thrusted up. 

Erin looked down and saw the canine smirk, “Ask her in a second, trust me.”

“What do you mean?” Judy asked as she looked at Delta who had an evil look on his mug. The canine suddenly reached up and pulled the doe close, holding her to his body as he started to thrust into her with a ferocity that Erin felt her breathing grow labored. 

Trisha meanwhile was in the throws of another orgasm, the only thing was Nick hadn't stopped so she was instantly rewarded with a new wave of pleasure. “Keep it up, foxy!” 

“So, Trisha...”Cassie began. 

“One second, just….one second!” Trisha moaned as she arched her back. “Nick, are you close?”

The fox growled as he felt himself start to lose control once more.

“Oh thank gods! Knot me, baby!” Trisha pleaded as she ran a paw over her breasts. 

The fox let out a growl mixed with a moan as he placed his paws on the doe's thighs and pulled her close. His knot popped back inside the bunny just in time for it to expand and shoot its load into the brown doe. 

“Look at her,” Cassie thought, “She sure knows how to take a pounding” Cassie remained silent as she watched the busty brown doe arch her back, her chest bouncing slightly as she started to convulse in pleasure. The knot inside her creating waves of pleasure that her body showed for everyone to enjoy. Cassie licked her lips at the thought of giving the bunny a reason to moan. She was very interested in trying Delta out but now she the thought of the brown doe was in her head. An image of Delta climaxing inside her as she thrusted her tongue into the brown bunny's body was enough for her to feel her thighs growing slick. 

“Delta, oh gods, I can't take it!” Judy groaned as she felt the canine continue to punish her entrance. “Please just…oh….just cum...please!” 

The painted dog granted the bunny's wish and with one last strong thrust his knot expanded and locked itself inside Judy as he poured himself inside her. 

Erin let out a gasp as she watched Judy arch her back slightly and moan in ecstasy. The thought of receiving a canine's knot was all the feline could think about now. Sure she was more interested in a certain handsome fox, but the thought of the painted dog inside her was invading her mind. To be on her back, screaming in pleasure as she was filled up by the canine, like the bunny in front of her. 

After the canine was finished twitching Judy turned her head to look at Erin and let out a surprised gasp. Erin had her eyes closed and a paw between her legs. Her other free paw was massaging one of her breasts. 

“Umm…Erin...” Judy said nervously. 

The ocelot opened her eyes and blushed. 

“Sorry, Judy…just…um…haven’t had a good lay in a while..” 

“I think I know a way we can change that,” Judy said with a wink. Erin’s blush intensified and she looked to the ground and nodded. “Of course we may have to ask Trisha if she is ok having a new member to this party.”

Erin giggled and pointed over Judy’s shoulder back towards Nick and Trisha. Judy turned around and gasped at the sight. 

Trisha was still lying on the ground with a shocked fox stuck inside her sex. Trisha however, was more occupied with Cassie who she had pulled down and was sharing a rather passionate kiss. Every once and a while their lips would part and Judy could see the two ladies tongues wrestle in a passionate embrace. 

“TRISHA!” Judy shouted before some laughter escaped her. 

Trisha pulled away and let out an innocent smile. “Sorry…couldn’t help it…”

Trisha then looked at Delta nervously, wondering how angry the painted dog might be. 

“So is that a yes to a threesome?” Delta asked excitedly. 

Trisha rolled her eyes and nodded before returning to the dhole, their lips meeting once more. 

Judy then turned to look at Erin with a bemused smile. “Ummm….what are you doing next Friday?” 

A short while later a series of playdates had been arranged with the new arrivals. Trisha sealing Cassie’s with a kiss on the lips. Judy and Erin going for a kiss on the cheek. Erin admitting she had never been with a female before. Judy explaining it would be fun and that they could try some stuff out soon. 

Before Cassie and Erin departed however Trisha pulled her cellphone out and asked for a picture be taken for a certain gallery. Erin was happy to oblige and held Trisha's phone while Cassie took a picture with Judy's. 

The pose was rather risqué, though not as bad as some of the others in the past. The does stood in the middle but had swapped their mates. Delta had an arm around Judy’s waist while Nick held his own paw on Trisha’s. The girls, however, had one paw on each of the canines' chests while the other was gripping the canines' members. 

Cassie and Erin both giggled as they took the pictures. After viewing the images the groups said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

As the gang began to pack their things and get ready to leave they realized the oasis was filled with an applause. They looked around and realized all eyes were on them as the mammals cheered and said thank you for the amazing show. 

One mammal even shouted out: “Encore!”

The does looked at their canines who both shook their heads, obviously drained. Trisha tossed her stuff to the ground however and looked at Judy. Before the gray bunny could do anything though she was attacked by the brown fluff ball. Judy didn’t put up much of a fight however, and was soon in the throes of pleasure as a brown bunny pressed her lips between her legs. 

“For the love of Pete…”Nick said as he set his stuff down on the floor and prepared to wait. 

“Fucking bunnies…” Delta said playfully as he watched Trisha perform wonders between Judy’s thighs. 

“Ahhhh…”Judy moaned as she threw her head back, “Fucking bunnies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this part was just as spicy as the last!


	3. Fun in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta and Trisha invite their friend Cassie for some fun and games.

Fun in the Forest

Trisha hummed a familiar tune as she listened to a song on what she called her “stock rock” playlist. One of her duties at the 10-7 bar was to make sure they had an ample supply of different beer and spirits to serve their patrons. Echo normally handled this kind of stuff but occasionally was busy with other work. She trusted Trisha to keep track of everything and from time to time would ask the bunny to take over the counting. Trisha didn’t mind it at all. It may have been a bit monotonous, but with the right jam and her favorite painted dog constantly texting her, time seemed to just fly by. 

Trisha was especially enjoying herself today because of Delta's messages. Recently the canine had been trying to get into better shape. A new certifying standard had been set and though Delta met it he still wanted to push himself to become stronger. Trisha didn’t mind at all as the results had started to show in the canine in several ways. His muscles had become more defined. He was a lot less stressed. And of course his skills in the bedroom had improved. Trisha had found it particularly amusing when she had received one of the picture texts from Judy. After the events at the savanna the couple’s had decided to open up their relationships a little more. The does were free to share their canines in exchange for pictures of the events in question. 

One night while Trisha had been busy at the bar she had received a picture from Judy that made the brown doe nearly faint with excitement. 

Judy had taken a selfie from inside an office at the ZPD. One of her paws covered her mouth as her eyes bulged right towards the camera, the large canine behind the smaller doe. A simple message had been attached to the picture. “Cheese and crackers he is trying to destroy me!!!” 

Of course, right on cue Nick had strolled into the 10-7. Intending to meet his bunny at the bar after she was done with work. Trisha seized the opportunity and dragged the confused fox to the stock room where she managed to take out some pent up energy thanks to a rather hungry fox. So far the arrangement had been rather fun and drama free. The group saw this as a chance to enjoy life. There were no strings or attachments. Sure they all cared for each other, but each mammal knew exactly who they truly belonged to in the end. 

The text messages dealing with Delta tonight however were rather different. Not that Trisha would have minded seeing a certain gray bunny fill her screen as she was pleasured by someone. No, it was all about Delta and his new workout regimen. 

Normally the painted dog found different ways of working out. Now though he had a more set program thanks to one of his friends at the ZPD. A dhole named Cassie. Trisha had met Cassie recently during a little trip to the Oasis. Things had turned rather heated and the dhole witnessed Trisha being pleasured by her painted lover only to watch in a form of stunned jealousy as Trisha was then taken by Nick. One thing had led to another and Trisha had actually shared a rather passionate kiss with Cassie which left everyone both stunned but excited. 

Ever since then Cassie and Trisha had been texting each other about getting together and maybe seeing about having some fun as well. Sadly though, their schedules just hadn’t matched up yet. Trisha normally working late at the bar or Cassie needing to be up early for drills. Trisha was actually a little jealous of Delta since the painted dog was getting a chance to spend time with Cassie a lot more than she could. 

Cassie was a bit of a fitness nut and had offered, more like demanded, to help Delta get into shape. The painted dog complaining that Cassie turned into a stone cold drill instructor and constantly pushed him to dangerous limits. Cassie of course stating that it was all in an effort to get the other canine into better shape. 

Tonight was apparently a form of sparing night for the canines. Trisha receiving several messages and pictures from a local gym. One was of a series of weights laid out on the floor. Delta adding a short message stating “weight, weight, weight, what are we doing again?” 

Trisha snorted at her dogs terrible puns as she continued checking stock. 

Another picture came in a little while later of Cassie putting on some gloves. Delta putting in a title, “If they ask who the murderer is…”

Trisha rolled her eyes and sent her painted dog some words of encouragement. “Toughen up, buttercup!” she teased via text. 

She caught herself eyeing Cassie’s picture and licked her lips. The dhole was in a pair of workout shorts that hugged her muscles. Her stomach was exposed as she wore nothing but a sports bra and a rather confident smile. 

Trisha smirked as she sent Delta another message. “Try and snag some more pics of ya will you, it’s lonely over here at the bar and could use some inspiration.”

“Thought I was inspiration enough!” Delta responded in a text message with a picture of his smug smile attached. 

“Naw, she’s prettier ;p” 

“Why do I have a feeling I will end up being the third wheel in this situation?” Delta messaged back. 

“Awww, feel left out? I’ll let you play with both of us, how about that?” Trisha sent back and for good measure took a selfie from above which accentuated her bust very nicely. 

There was a few minutes of silence from Delta as Trisha continued her work, but a sudden chirp from her phone had her opening the message app once more. Cassie’s lovely face filled the screen, a dazed looking Delta laying on the floor beneath her. 

“Feel free to send more pics darling, I know I’m enjoying them. Your unconscious boy….not so much. ;)” the message had obviously come from Cassie who must have bested her fellow canine in a quick match. 

Trisha blushed as she managed to get a better glimpse of Cassie’s chest and her strong muscles. 

She took another selfie from above, this time using one of her digits to pull down the collar of her shirt, exposing some of her bust. 

“What kind of pictures?” she asked in a message. 

The next text caused her to burst out laughing. It was a picture of both Delta and Cassie as they pushed their cheeks together in an attempt to see more of the screen currently filled with Trisha’s image. 

“More of those, please!!” the message read. Trisha closed her eyes and shook her head. Loving how the two canines on the other end must be ogling her picture. She wondered if Delta planned to show her some of the other pictures on his phone to Cassie. A warm blush coming across her cheeks as she remembered just what kind of pictures the painted dog may possess. 

Deciding she wanted Cassie to see some pics on her own terms a mischievous smile crossed Trisha’s lips as a plan formed in her mind. She looked over at the stock room door which was ajar. She then decided to take the risk and quickly stripped away her top. She then set her phone on a shelve on the other side of the stockroom and hopped up on a case of beer as she crossed her legs. She set a timer on the phone and smiled at the small device as a series of numbers counted down. It took three pictures in succession so she could pick which one she liked the best. 

Trisha hoped from the case of beer and scooped up her phone and grinned at her paw work. Her chest was accented in just the right way thanks to the light and she had placed a digit on her lips as she gave the phone a curious look. With her ears raised at an angle she had to admit she was rather proud of the picture. 

She sent a quick message to Delta's phone and giggled as she wondered what the reaction would be. 

After she put her shirt back on she went back to checking the stock. It was a whole 30 minutes before she heard back from Delta. She had a feeling that the pair of canines were busy working out so she didn’t mind. Delta had a lot of patience with her so she always tried to return it with her own. 

After finishing up one shelve of spirits Trisha heard a chirp from her phone and looked down eagerly. She giggled at the picture attached to the message. Delta was laying on his stomach with his legs splayed out, obviously exhausted. 

“Sorry Trisha, but I think I broke him.. how about next time I break you?” 

The message from Cassie caused Trisha a need to fan herself and she felt her heart rate go up. 

“Why do I have to be stuck at work while you two get all hot and sweaty? :P” Trisha responded in her own message. 

“Well we are done for now, don’t want to end up killing Delta. Atom would murder me!” Cassie responded while still using Delta's cell. 

Trisha giggled at the thought of an angry Atom. She had a hard time imagining the canine being mad and constantly saw his scowl turn into a wide open mouth grin instead. 

Trisha returned to her duties and managed to finish all her stocking duties after another 30 minutes. Even though it was just counting bottles it did take time and she had to make sure stock was being properly rotated. 

“How is it we go through so much fruit flavoring? I blame the firefighters,” Trisha texted her painted dog after she put the stock room report in Echo's small office and took a moment to stretch. She intertwined her digits and raised them up towards the ceiling as she arched her back. Had a mammal walked by they would have seen the bottom of her bra make an appearance. The back rooms however were currently deserted. 

“So guess who invited herself in… -.-“ Came a message from Delta with a picture attached. 

Trisha chuckled as she noticed the inside of Deltas apartment. The picture had been taken on the couch and was facing towards the large TV. Cassie was currently bent over in front of the screen eyeing the small library of movies that Delta owned. Her supple rear looked extra round in the light coming from the TV. Trisha felt her gaze lingering on Cassie for a bit as she began to nibble at her bottom lip. She then snapped back into reality. 

“Wait! Who said she could come over while I am not there?!?” Trisha messaged back. 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry!” Delta shot back, only to send another message right away. “I can ask her to leave if you want. We were just going to watch a movie. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean anything!”

Trisha chuckled at her canine's response. She trusted Delta and knew that Cassie was there under innocent reasons. Not that she would have minded not so innocent reasons instead. The thought of Delta and Cassie fooling around while Trisha wasn’t there caused a mix of emotions to swirl inside the bunny. She couldn’t help but notice that jealously was missing though. If anything she was kind of excited at the idea and began to wonder what kind of pictures she would receive if they did do anything. 

“Delta, I am teasing you!!” Trisha sent back. “I trust you two!” 

Trisha had a thought and decided to send a suggestive message to her painted lover. “I also trust you to get a topless picture of her! Make her take a shower and sneak a shot! I wanna see her chest again! She looked amazing at Oasis.” 

“Oh gosh... you are going to get me beat up!” Delta responded. 

Trisha giggled and put her phone away as she returned to the front of the bar where Em was currently helping a few patrons. 

Before Trisha realized it another 20 minutes had gone by before she received a text from Delta. This happened a lot at the 10-7. Trisha lost track of time easily mainly because she enjoyed her job so much.

The message was just a simple picture. One that caused Trisha’s eyes to bulge and her legs to buckle. Cassie was now sitting on the couch next to Delta, her sports bra absent as a pair of perfect breasts sat exposed for both Trisha and Delta to enjoy. “So this kind of just happened…” Delta texted Trisha. 

Trisha looked around to make sure no one was watching her as she messaged back. 

“More!”

“No!” Delta shot back via text. 

Trisha let her ears droop slightly as she stared at the screen. 

Another message came through seconds later. 

“She is scary as it is! Don’t need her running around my apartment naked! :P” 

Trisha chuckled at the response but felt a little disappointed. She had been hoping for a little more fun during her shift. Another text came from Delta after a few seconds of silence. It was another picture of Cassie from the side on the couch. The dhole had her digits intertwined and was stretching her arms up in the air which caused her chest to puff out. Trisha had to contain her drool as she had a feeling it would be falling from her lips if she didn’t keep herself in check. 

Another picture came in and Trisha felt her legs shake. Cassie had turned her head and was now looking right at the camera and most likely Delta. A surprised look on her face. A small amount of blush showing on her cheeks. 

“Oh, you're in trouble now!” Trisha messaged back. “Duck and roll!”

She giggled at her message to her painted dog and returned to serving drinks. A nagging thought was in the back of her mind however. The image of the fit dhole sitting on Delta's couch topless was constantly popping up. She wasn’t jealous in the sense of losing Delta. She was more jealous that she wasn’t there and having a chance to enjoy the show. 

After 10 minutes Trisha found a second to return to her phone. This time she had a message from Cassie waiting for her. The brown bunny unlocked her phone and chuckled at the picture waiting for her. Cassie was resting her head against Delta's bare chest as the two canines looked at the camera, both of them grinning with a sense of smugness. A line of text was at the bottom of the picture: “How busy is the bar tonight?” 

Trisha looked around and sighed, it wasn’t exactly a super busy night and with the new help at the bar things were under control. Normally Trisha liked to complete her shifts. Not just for the pay but the sense of pride knowing she had seen another shift through. Plus she didn’t want to miss her chance to mess with the new girl and Em. 

“Not busy, you two should come by! I’m lonely :'( “ Trisha responded to Cassie’s message. 

Before Trisha could put her phone away though Cassie replied to the text. “Or you could leave early and come over here...” the suggestion had a picture connected to it. Cassie was nuzzling right into Delta's neck. However, upon closer inspection Trisha realized the dhole's lips were pressed to Delta's neck. The painted dog had a look of utter surprise on his face. 

“That’s not fair!” Trisha shot back. She then grinned as a mischievous thought popped into her mind. “Delta should be returning the favor!”

“LOL, oh he is!” Cassie shot back. 

“Pics or it didn’t happen ;) “

A picture popped up on Trisha’s screen and she gasped with excitement. Delta had his muzzle buried in Cassie’s neck. The dark russet colored canine had a look of pleasure on her face as her eyes were closed. 

“oh fuck…” Trisha responded as she started to fan herself. 

“any other suggestions?” Cassie asked via text. 

“TONS!” Trisha responded as images of the different things she could ask them to do. She bit her lower lip and realized just how aroused she had become. 

She panicked as she heard one of the wolf medics nearby begin to sniff the air curiously. Realizing she may be given off some rather uncontrollable signals, Trisha dashed back to the stock room to catch her breath. It didn’t work exactly as she planned. Now that she was alone she felt a little more brash and looked at the screen of her phone with hunger. 

“How am I gonna get through this shift?” she asked herself as her paws began to type out a new message for her canines. 

Trisha let her mind run wild and didn’t stop her paws from typing out request after request for images she wanted to see. She never realized just how fun it could be to do something like this and let her deepest desires loose. In fairness, she didn’t ask for super intense things. But she was pushing the boundaries. 

One image came in of Cassie’s chest. Her breasts covered thanks to deltas paws which squeezed the other canine's chest. Another image of Delta sitting behind Cassie as he buried his muzzle into her neck. The dhole arching her head as she gasped in pleasure. Another image of a rather clumsy selfie came in. Both canines busy with their lips locked together. Cassie did her best to snap the pic but part of Delta's head was cut off in the image. 

Trisha was losing all control as she sat in the stock room. Her knees pressed together as she tried her best to restrain certain urges. Soon though she couldn’t resist and felt a shaky paw slowly slide down her body and between her legs. She let out a soft whine as she felt the heat coming from between her legs. Her arousal taking total control at this point. Her mind pleading with her to see some kind of release. If Delta had been here she would have gladly dragged him into the stock room and had her way with him. If it had been Judy then Trisha imagined images of the gray doe's head between a pair of brown legs, a tongue gently licking away at- 

“Dammit,” Trisha almost pleaded as she closed her eyes. She needed a release and soon. 

Trisha realized she had been neglecting her phone while she fought her body in a futile attempt to control certain emotions. 

The phone chirped and another image connected to a text appeared. 

Trisha’s eyes widened at the picture. The camera was taken like a selfie by Cassie. In one paw was the phone obviously. In the other though was Delta. Well, not Delta but a certain part of the canine. Cassie was leaning down on top of Delta's lap and grinning wickedly at the camera with one eye closed. Her face was dangerously close to Delta's canine rod. “You are a lucky doe, you know that?” the message read. 

Trisha let out a pining noise as the battle in her mind finally saw an end. Something inside Trisha snapped and the urge to mate was so strong she couldn’t bare it. 

In one fluid motion Trisha grabbed her phone and leapt off a set of boxes and darted out of the stockroom. 

“Please be dead, please be dead, oleade-“ Trisha changed in her mind as she turned the corner to look at the 10-7’s crowds. The universe smiled down on her as she noticed it was actually rather dead tonight. 

“Em!” Trisha shouted from one end of the bar. The otter who was currently chatting with a tigress in ZPD gear looked over in concern. “Can you cover? I have something happening and need to go home!”

“You okay? Your foot is doing that thing,” Em said as she strolled over and eyed the desperate looking doe. 

“It’s a long story,” Trisha said as she looked at Em and then her phone. 

“Everyone ok?” Em asked in concern.

Trisha just nodded quickly as she bit her lower lip, her ears flopping around. 

Minutes later Trisha was dashing out of the 10-7. She moved so quickly that Petey almost missed the small doe hurrying by. “See ya, fluff ball,” Petey shouted. 

Trisha waved before turning back to the street and quickly flagging down a taxi passing by. 

Another chirp from Trisha’s phone caused the doe to look down. If she was fighting urges before now, this was now a true life or death struggle. 

The picture of Cassie with her mouth open as she leaned close to Delta's rod. The red skin was pressed against part of Cassie’s face as the dhole's eyelids drooped. The canine's mouth was open as her tongue stuck out towards Delta. The look of lust and longing in Cassie’s eyes was almost too much for Trisha. “So mind if I take Delta for another workout tonight?” 

“I will give you an extra $10 if you can get me to the Forest District in 20 minutes!!” Trisha nearly shouted at the surprised armadillo taxi driver as she dived into the back seat. 

The cabby looked from Trisha and then to the road before a wicked grin crossed his lips. “And if I get you there in 15?” 

Trisha grinned, happy that she found a driver with a lead foot. “Mister, if you get me there in that time I will give you 20!” 

Trisha buckled up for what she knew would be a wild ride through the city heading to Delta's apartment, where a pair of obviously horny canines waited for her. She pulled out her phone and texted Cassie which was kind of hard given how much her paws shook with excitement. 

“On my way! 20 minutes. Be ready. I’m going to break you!” Trisha texted. 

A few minutes later another text from Cassie came in. 

“Hurry!” the text had an image attached that caused Trisha to shutter. Cassie had her lips wrapped around Delta, taking half of him into her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss as she took a selfie of her giving Trisha’s painted dog what looked to be a rather passionate blowjob. 

The taxi ride over to the Forest District was quick. The driver managed to get Trisha there in a record breaking 18 minutes. During that time Trisha had received two more images from Cassie. Each one driving the poor brown bunny absolutely mad. 

One was of Cassie who managed to take all of Delta into her mouth, her throat bulged by the extra mass currently shoved down there. Another image was one of Cassie who was looking at the camera with a rather winded look. Her paw still around Delta’s rod as a trail of drool lead from her lips back to Delta’s red skin. Trisha felt her legs shake at that image, not just because of the picture but also because the text attached to it. “He tastes good, but I bet you taste better ;)"

Though it wasn’t exactly the 15 minutes the driver had boasted about, Trisha tossed him a generous tip which he almost refused out of pride. Trisha heard a chirp from her phone and looked down as the driver tried to hand back the extra tip. Trisha nearly fainted at the image. Cassie was on her back as Delta took a picture from up above. The dhole had her arms outstretched as she pressed her paws against the armrest of the couch. Her eyes closed as a look of pure bliss poured out of her open mouth. The reason was clear as Delta’s erect member was prodding at the other canine's entrance. 

“Better hurry,” the message read. Trisha felt her whole body shake in excitement as she opened the taxi door. 

“Keep the change! I have…to…umm...” Trisha was at a lost for words and decided to just make the armadillo's night. “I have to get upstairs for a threesome!” With that Trisha closed the taxi's door as the driver's eyes went wide. Trisha waved and gave him a playful wink as she darted towards the apartment complex’s front door. 

If the taxi ride was quick then the trip up the stairs to Delta’s apartment was even faster. Trisha skipped what steps she could and even leapt to the wall and propelled herself around a rather slow rhino who stared in disbelief as Trisha hurried past. 

Meanwhile in the apartment, a pair of rather aroused canines tried their best to restrain themselves as they shared a rather lust filled moment on the couch. 

“Oh gods….how far is that damn bar from here?” Cassie groaned as she arched her back. The painted dog towering over her set the phone down after sending the image to his gf. He then grabbed Cassie’s thighs and pulled her close, his canine rod popping from the entrance of the whining female only to gently rub against Cassie’s opening. “Delta! Please!” 

Delta grinned as he began to gently slide his cock up and down across Cassie’s sex. The dhole letting out gasps. Delta was thoroughly enjoying himself at this moment. He had a thing about confident females and what he could do to them. The painted dog did his best to restrain himself but he began to wonder just how long he could last before Trisha showed up. He had been nervous about this at first but Trisha had egged him on, and since they already had an arrangement with Judy and Nick the painted canine assumed that Trisha was actually fine with this. 

“Should be here soon. That last pic will probably make her get to Mach 5. We should hear the sonic boom as she approaches,” Delta teased as he squeezed Cassie’s legs. 

The dhole gasped and arched her back, slowly opening her eyes. “I am going to kick your ass next time we spar if you don’t hurry up!” 

Delta chuckled. “Be patient, she will be here soon.” 

Cassie closed her eyes as Delta prodded his tip into Cassie. The female canine shaking her head back and forth as she whined. The whole scene was amusing to Delta because of what he could make Cassie do at this point. Cassie was normally a confident and tough as nails type of officer. She was strong, forward, and cocky. Right now though, she was melting like butter in his paws. Delta was turned on by all this. He was normally attracted to strong females. He loved confident and strong females. One of the reasons was because he loved seeing the more tender side to them when he could get it out of them. 

Images of Judy popped into his mind. Judy Hopps, the first bunny cop, savior to the city, the officer who proved that anyone could be anything. Delta even had a poster of Judy from a recruitment campaign a while back. She had even signed it during one of her visits to his apartment. Other thoughts began to run through the painted dog's mind. Judy standing confidently as she posed for a picture in front of city hall. Then an image of her sprawled out on a table inside an office at the ZPD. Her pants had been tossed to the side and her eyes were closed as she took Delta’s rod deep into her small frame. One of her arms covering her eyes while another gripped the collar of her vest. Her mouth agape in pleasure. 

Trisha was another case of confidence. The bunny was a bit of a flirt and would love messing with other mammals in a fun way. Most mammals didn’t read too much into it though, knowing the doe was just being playful. However, it took a lot of confidence to do that. Delta remembered one evening where Trisha was at the bar playfully messing with one of the fire chiefs. Giving the zebra in the uniform a hard time about rescuing felines from trees. She took a moment in the conversation to look over at Delta and gave him a confident wink. Later that night they were in the stockroom. The bunny had her shirt up past her chest which bounced as Delta held her by the waist and lifted her off the ground, only to bring her back down on his erect cock. The doe's eyes bulging as she was used as some kind of toy for his pleasure. Her arms and legs going limp as she gasped in pleasure. The brown bunny trying her best to keep her moans of pleasure under control. 

“Pleeeeeease,” Cassie groaned which brought Delta back to reality and the task at paw. The dhole was letting out a series of whines as she pleaded with Delta to just hurry up and start. 

“Not…” Delta began as he prodded gently, “Just….”

He didn’t finish as there was a loud noise at the front door. Delta looked up from the rather hot view on the couch and towards his front door. The muffled sound of keys jingling could be heard as a frantic mammal cursed on the other side of the door. Delta chuckled as he listened to Trisha start trying to get the key into the slot. Apparently it was rather difficult for the poor doe and Delta started to feel bad. It did however give him an idea as he looked down at Cassie. 

Trisha stood on the other side of the door and began to let out a series of curses and whines as she missed the keyhole for the third time. She was so wound up she couldn’t focus and she felt her paw shaking as she tried and failed to get the door open once again. She started to pound on the door with a fist as she tried to get the door open again. 

“Answer! Damnit!” Trisha thought as she felt her ears raise up more in frustration than anything. 

Her knocking was finally answered as she heard the lock click and the handle turn. 

“Thank the gods, Delta…you have no idea...” Trisha began but trailed off as someone else answered the door. 

Trisha froze and let a rather goofy grin cross her face as a fully naked and aroused looking Cassie answered the door. The dhole put a paw on her bare hip and smirked. “It's about time you-" Cassie was cut off as Trisha leapt up and wrapped her arms around Cassie’s neck. The brown doe pressed her lips against the surprised female and slid her tongue into Cassie’s mouth which was met with a surprised but pleased moan. Cassie wrapped one arm around Trisha as she held her close, and with the other she slammed the door closed.

Trisha let out a passionate purr as the kiss intensified. Cassie used both paws and dragged them down Trisha’s back as the aroused doe wrapped herself around Cassie and held on as if the canine was a life preserver. It was apparent just how wound up Trisha was as she began to grind against Cassie. 

Their lips parted for a second only for Trisha to dive back into the kiss, moaning at Cassie for more. The dhole however pulled away once more which caused Trisha to let out a sad noise. Cassie however had other plans as she kept her lips away from Trisha. The predator used one paw to hold Trisha up while the other pulled at the doe's shirt. 

Trisha didn’t need any further prompting as she let go of Cassie’s neck and put her paws on the bottom of her shirt. In one quick movement Trisha had the shirt over her head and tossed to one side. Her ears popping up in such a cute way that Cassie had to resist making a comment. Not that she had words at the moment. The dhole was speechless as she looked down at Trisha’s bust. The bunny wearing a dark green bra that was trying rather hard to keep Trisha’s chest contained. Trisha reached behind her back as she fumbled with her strap. It was all made harder though as Cassie began to lean forward and run her teeth through the fur on Trisha’s neck. 

“Oh fuck!” Trisha groaned as she felt herself getting close to a climax so quickly. “Oh fuck I needed this!” 

Trisha finally managed to strip her bra away and gasped as Cassie attacked, the canine thrusting her head into Trisha’s chest. 

They finally reached the couch where an aroused and amused Delta sat waiting. He enjoyed the show and simply sat back and watched as the two females explored one another’s bodies, seeking some kind of pleasure whenever they could. 

Trisha pulled away from the kiss and let out a surprised gasp as she felt Cassie pull on her ears. She winced slightly and felt Cassie loosen her grip. 

“No, don’t stop,” Trisha pleaded. Cassie granted Trisha’s wish and pulled once more. The brown doe quivered as she let out a soft moan. “That’s it! I love it roug-“ Trisha was cut off by a pair of lips that pressed to her own. The bunny placing her paws on Cassie’s cheeks as she slid her tongue out to meet Cassie’s. The pair losing themselves in the passionate kiss. 

Trisha let her mind and paws run wild as she laid on top of Cassie. The dhole responding to the slightest of touches. Trisha placed her paws on Cassie’s breasts and let out a pleased noise. Though Cassie was gifted, what was really fun was the size difference. Trisha having trouble getting her paws around the breasts. She felt a thrill roll through her as she realized she was the smallest thing involved in this little experiment. The thoughts were interrupted by Cassie who pulled away from the kiss and began to nibble at Trisha’s neck. 

“Just like that,” Trisha gasped as she ran her paws through Cassie’s fur. The dhole began to move downward which caused Trisha to let out a pleased purr. It didn’t take long for the predator to reach Trisha’s chest. The size difference played a much more fun factor. Cassie stuck her tongue out and began to run her mouth over the bunnies chest, covering the fur with a warm saliva. Trisha shivered as she felt her legs begin to tense up, one of them thumping wildly in the air as she lost muscle control. 

“Oh fuck,” Trisha groaned as she pulled Cassie’s head closer. She began to grind her body against the larger canine and let out a series of soft moans as she felt her insides warm. It was starting to get to be a little too much for the bunny, but she showed no intention of stopping all of this. 

Cassie however began to slow until she was just gently rubbing her head into Trisha’s chest. She finally let out a soft whine and looked over Trisha’s shoulders where a rather content looking Delta sat, enjoying the view. 

“You plan on joining in anytime soon?” Cassie let out in a pleading tone. 

Delta chuckled but the laughter faded when he saw Trisha turn her head in his direction. A look of fire on the small doe's face. 

“You have two hot ladies on your couch and all you are gonna do is watch?” Trisha teased. 

“Is that an invitation?” Delta asked playfully as he began to sit up. 

“What the fuck do you think was going on earlier?!” Cassie shouted. “The fact you are not inside me right now makes me want to kick your ass again!” 

“Oh gods, keep talking like that,” Trisha purred as she nuzzled into Cassie’s chest. 

“Either you hurry up and get going or I am going to-“ Cassie let out a gasp and arched her back suddenly as Delta slammed into her. He didn’t wait. He didn’t need to. Cassie was already slick with arousal and was the perfect size for him, so he managed to simply pop right in. Of course to Cassie, things weren’t so simple. The canine let out a loud moan as she felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her. Trisha watching the dhole's expression change from one of annoyance to bliss in a matter of seconds.

Delta grabbed onto Cassie’s calves and began to thrust himself into the canine as if he had a grudge against the poor canine. Cassie kept her eyes closed shut as she began to pant, her mouth failing open as she loosened her grip on Trisha. The bunny smirked and eagerly took advantage of this and sat up. Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder she let out a gasp of her own as she watched Delta fuck the russet colored canine. 

Delta took notice of Trisha’s gaze and reached over. As he held onto Cassie with one paw he looped the other one around Trisha’s neck and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and Trisha let out a purr as she opened her mouth to welcome her canine’s passion. The two shared a rather heated kiss which was all the more arousing to Trisha knowing exactly what was going on beneath her. Cassie letting out a gasp with every thrust from the painted dog. Though Trisha was on top of Cassie and could feel the movements beneath her, she found it amusing she could tell at the exact moment Delta popped in and out of Cassie. The sharp breathes from beneath her caused her thighs to grow slick. All this passion, heat, and lust were creating sensations in the brown doe's body that she could barely control. 

Delta pulled away from the kiss as he angled himself a little closer to Cassie. This seemed to take a desired effect as the slightly smaller canine began to let out a series of pleasure laced whines. Trisha leaned looked back down at Cassie and grinned as she brought herself lower. She cupped Cassie’s breasts in her paws and began to kneed the soft fur as her tongue lapped over the bottom parts of the canines breasts only to slowly rise upward. 

“Oh gods!” Cassie let out as her eyes shot open. Between Delta’s ravage attacks and Trisha’s tender licks the new girl to the group felt herself completely lose it. There was no tingling or steady build up on this orgasm. It came right out of nowhere and was strengthened by the fact that Delta refused to let up. 

Cassie’s body gave off so many signals that it must have been as clear as day to the two others what had just happened. Which made it even hotter when they refused to stop. It was like Trisha and Delta were purposefully ganging up on Cassie to see if they could wear the poor canine down. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cassie let out. Almost as if to plead for some kind of quarter. She received none which just turned the now sex crazed dhole over the edge. She wanted to do something. To show them what this all meant to her. To make them understand how wonderful this all felt. As her mind was filled with shots of pleasure Cassie resorted to the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Trisha by the ears, careful not to pull too hard, and brought the doe up so they were eye level. 

“Get your shorts….fuck…Delta, please!!!” Cassie had begun to give instructions to the small brown doe but Delta chose that moment to rally a sudden burst of wild and rapid thrusts that made Cassie wonder if her fellow canine intended to break her in half. Finding a moment of reprieve when Delta adjusted himself Cassie opened her eyes and stared into the beautiful blue ones in front of her. “Shorts off now!”

Trisha’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt her left leg begin to thump rapidly. She controlled her muscles for a moment and stood up. She had to balance herself slightly on the rather crowded couch but found the right spot where she could continue to stand over Cassie without stepping on the dark red canine. 

The brown bunny took her time however as she watched the rather tantalizing view beneath her. While Cassie waited for Trisha, the dhole ran her paws down her body and between her legs. Feeling Delta slam into her lower regions. She then ran the paws slowly up her body, feeling the sensations that coursed through her body. Trisha undid the button of her shorts and quickly zipped the zipper down. She put her paws on either side of her waist and brought both her shorts and panties down in a single motion. She didn’t want to waste any time getting completely naked, and apparently neither did her canines. Once her shorts were stripped away she looked over her shoulder once more. Delta had looked up from Cassie and was apparently enjoying the view. The brown does ears flopped over one shoulder, her tail flicking in just the right manner, her supple hips showing off a perfect roundness that would cause many mammals to stop and stare. 

The view however didn’t last. Cassie popped her eyes open and grinned when she saw Trisha had finally gotten naked like the others. The canine winced for a second and then focused on the task at paw. She reached up and placed her paws on Trisha’s rump, squeezing the brown bunny as she dragged her claws through the brown fur. Trisha groaned and felt a shiver roll down her spine. This was just the start though. Cassie pulled Trisha down which caused the brown bunny to lose her balance. Gravity did the rest. Trisha landed with her warm sex just beneath Cassie’s chin which allowed the doe to see the hungry look in the predators eyes. 

“Oh fuck…” Trisha whispered as she had a feeling what was about to happen. Cassie flexed her muscles as she pulled Trisha upward so she mounted the dholes face. “Oh fuck!” Trisha exclaimed as she felt Cassie press her lips to her mound. The predator began to lap at the juices already dripping out of Trisha, the bunny falling forward in both surprise and pleasure as she felt a tongue invade her insides. 

Trisha enjoyed this part of love making. To have someone's mouth pressed to her sex, the feel of their lips between a pair of brown thighs, to feel….

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Apparently this wasn’t Cassie’s first time as Trisha’s mind suddenly went blank. The dhole was just the right amount of aggressive and tentative. Her tongue swirling around at the entrance of the doe before gently sliding in as if to share a passionate kiss. Trisha felt her eye twitch slightly as Cassie moaned into the bunny’s sex. Delta apparently finding a rather sensitive spot in the dhole. The vibrations coming from Cassie’s throat were enough to shake the bunny in certain spots that made her leg start to thump against the couch. The unfortunate thing however was her knee would occasionally go into the side of Cassie’s head. 

“Hey!” Cassie let out in a rather amusing muffled tone. “I'm trying to eat here!” 

“Shhhhh,” Trisha whispered as she put a paw against the top of Cassie’s head and pressed herself against the canines lips a little harder. “Just shut up and make me cum.”

Cassie giggled slightly at the does comment and continued her work, lapping up the sweet juices flowing from the bunny as if it were her favorite drink. 

Delta meanwhile was looking up at the ceiling in some kind of silent prayer. His gaze came back down on the two females on his couch though. The painted dog wondering what kind of miracle he had performed in his past life to deserve such an event to be taking place. He watched as Cassie squeezed Trisha’s rump and occasionally played with the bunny’s tail. He licked his lips at the open mouth gasps that came from his bunny as she kept her eyes closed. 

He picked up the subtle hints of what was happening to Trisha and grinned when he saw one of her ears raise up while the other remained flopped over her back. He knew this was a sign she was getting close to an orgasm. She occasionally gave off small hints as to what was happening in that bunny brain of hers. Delta began to slow his thrusts but made sure they were still just as strong, Cassie’s body responding with the occasional twitch or a moan from the dhole. 

“Right there,” Trisha began as if pointing out a parking spot. “Cassie, please….right there” The pleads did not fall on deaf ears as the predator between Trisha’s legs began to focus her attention on Trisha’s clit before sliding her tongue into the upper parts of the bunny, curving her tongue slightly as she pulled it out only to swirl around the upper folds. “Ah…ah…ahhhhh” Trisha gasped as she arched her back, thrusting her bust into the air as she ran a paw down her flopped ear. She bit her lower lip and let out a series of rhythmic breathes as her body would twitch downwards occasionally. 

“My turn!” Delta shouted. 

Before either of the females could protest he grabbed Trisha by the waist and pulled her down while pulling himself from Cassie. 

“What?!” Trisha asked in surprise as she allowed herself to be dragged down like the small prey she was. She looked back at her painted dog in surprise, his aggression causing her to feel a new wave of arousal between her legs. The bunny did not fight or protest as she was brought towards Delta. To her surprise though, Cassie moved away from Delta, scooting to her own end of the couch. Trisha let out a surprised breath when she felt Delta’s paws dig into her fur around her waist, the canine positioning Trisha so she was in the optimal position to take it from behind. “Oh gosh….yeah…” Trisha moaned as she watched the canine tower over her behind. 

“You like that, Trisha?” Delta growled as he began to prod at her sex. Trisha closed her eyes and nodded. “You like being treated like the rabbit you are?” 

Trisha shivered as she bit her lower lip. The bunny's ears flapping about as she nodded, her back arching slightly. She opened her eyes in surprise as she felt a strong paw on the back of her head. 

“Get to work little bunny,” Cassie growled. 

Trisha opened her eyes and saw what lay before her. Cassie was sitting against the other end of the couch, slouching slightly so she could present a rather appetizing sight for the bunny. With her legs spread across, revealing the white fur of her chest and belly which had leaked between her legs. Trisha licked her lips and closed her eyes as she was brought down onto Cassie’s sex, the aroma of arousal mixed with a familiar painted dog’s scent caused Trisha’s senses to go haywire. She couldn’t explain why but she actually enjoyed the taste of a female after Delta had his way with them. Something about the mix of tastes made everything feel so wrong but so right. She remembered the first time she had done something like this with Judy. The small gray bunny still smelling freshly screwed by the painted canine. It was so invigorating. 

As her lips came to press against Cassie she moaned in pleasure. Delta choosing that moment to slowly slide into the doe. Overtime she had become accustomed to the canine's size and her body could welcome the canine without much preparation. Of course her slit was so wet from all the attention from Cassie it was no surprise Delta managed to pop in so easily.

Trisha felt her eyes bulge open when Delta suddenly changed rhythm. Though he had started out slow and steadily, he soon changed his tempo into something far more aggressive. Trisha wrapped her paws around the underside of Cassie’s thighs and began to gasp for air as her mate pounded into her. 

“Ohhhhhhh,” she let out in a whine as she lifted her head up and looked back at Delta. Her eyelids drooped in pleasure as she watched her rear end bounce with every thrust. Trisha loved watching sights like this. Knowing exactly when the pleasure would course through her so she could savor it more. The sight would have to wait as she felt Cassie’s paw wrap around the back of her head. 

“Back to work,” Cassie growled as she brought Trisha’s head back down between a pair of waiting legs. 

Trisha let out a soft purr as she followed orders. She let her small tongue swirling around the edge of Cassie’s opening before opening her mouth wide to try and suck away at the juices dripping from the dhole. Every few seconds her face would be pressed harder into Cassie’s fur as Delta continued his assault. 

There was something different about her painted dog. Something she had come to thoroughly enjoy over the past few days. As Judy had mentioned, the painted dog now seemed more aggressive with a great deal more stamina. His body had also improved by becoming a little more lean, his muscles more defined. What was far more important however, was how the canine's confidence had improved. He would take more risks and was willing to go at his bunny a little harder these days. Every little bit of this was a bonus to Trisha who enjoyed being ravaged by the canine. She felt a thrill at knowing this was partially thanks to Cassie who had been completely whipping the poor painted dog when it came to working out. 

Trisha decided the best way to thank Cassie was to go down on the dhole until her legs went numb. Cassie must have taken notice to the sudden burst of energy from the rabbit's tongue as she cursed and let her head fall back. Though Trisha couldn’t see Cassie’s expression she had a feeling it was one of pleasure. 

As Trisha continued her work she felt lost in a sea of arousal and pleasure. Delta continuing to slide in and out. Occasionally pressing his swollen knot against Trisha’s folds. Not enough to penetrate her but to give her a bit of a stretch which would cause one of her legs to thump away wildly. 

“Oh my gosh,” Cassie moaned as her breathing became labored. “Trisha, I’m so close…”

This spurred the small doe on as she gripped at Cassie’s thighs a little harder. She pressed her whole mouth against Cassie’s opening and made sweet love to the dhole's slit as if she were kissing Judy. Cassie began to rub at the base of Trisha’s ear which made the bunny moan with pleasure. Something in her began to grow warm. She knew what was coming but couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt. 

“Yes, yes…” Cassie gasped as she ran a paw down her body till both paws were on either of Trisha’s ears, rubbing away at the sensitive spots. 

It all happened at once. Cassie climaxed and gave Trisha the sweet juices the bunny had been eagerly trying to drink up earlier. At the same time, Delta hit one of Trisha’s sweet spots and she arched her back as she felt herself climax. Between the triumphant feelings of getting Cassie to her breaking point and the full feeling of having her insides stuffed to the breaking point Trisha experienced an extremely powerful orgasm that almost caused her to faint in ecstasy. She would occasionally get one when she had been wound up for a long period of time or was hit in just the right spot. 

“Ahhhhhh!” Trisha screamed as she pulled away from Cassie’s moist folds and gasped for air. The doe twitching slightly as she felt the pleasure wash over her like a warm blanket. “Oh….f…oh gosh...”

Trisha felt her arms give way and she fell forward onto their couch as her legs also gave out. She felt Delta slide out of her and she let out a moan mixed with a giggle. With her legs twitching slightly and her whole body shivering, Trisha slowly slumped off the couch and landed on the soft carpet in front of the couch. 

Cassie watched with amusement as she started to come down from her own pleasure high. Letting out a soft giggle at the bunny's antics as the brown doe splayed out on the carpet. 

Cassie watched as Trisha ran her paws down her slender frame. Her digits dragging over her rather gifted bust and continuing down till her paws were between her legs, the bunny simply tracing the feelings currently coursing through her body as she shivered. 

“Now that’s adorable,” Cassie cooed as she slowly climbed down from the couch so she was nestled up beside Trisha who continued to let out faint gasps. The bunny still enjoying her climatic high. “Does she do tha-“ Cassie began to ask as she looked up at Delta for some kind of answer. Her eyes widened when she looked at the painted dogs swollen mass still twitching. 

Delta took notice of the other canine's gaze, his lips curling into a wicked grin as he climbed down on all fours towards Cassie. The dhole began to breath a little heavier as she watched with excitement. The painted dog letting out a growl as he reached the floor and slowly moved towards the dhole who instinctively spread her legs apart. 

As Trisha let out a soft purr from the ecstasy she was still enjoying her ears twitched. The room had been somewhat quiet for a second but suddenly Cassie let out a loud gasp that Trisha thought the poor canine had hurt herself. A pair of bright blue eyes opened up and turned to the side to see Cassie with her eyes closed shut and her mouth open. 

“That’s it! Break me!” Cassie yelled out as she put her paws on the floor, her digits digging into the carpet. “Just like that!” 

Trisha watched as Cassie’s breasts bounced up and down in a rapid rhythm. Soon a slapping noise filled the room and Trisha watched as her painted dog attacked Cassie with such aggression she worried that had he done it to her like this the poor doe would have been torn in half. The thoughts changed from one of concern to one of arousal. Cassie's moans, however, brought Trisha back to the current scene as she watched with hunger. 

“Delta, where…where...” Cassie tried to ask a question but soon gave up and just laid back as her fellow canine let loose. 

Trisha giggled as she got on her knees and crawled over to the top of Cassie. The doe put her feet underneath her and scooted her knees forward so Cassie’s head was resting in the brown doe’s lap. Cassie opened her eyes for a moment and gave Trisha a look of both thanks and pleading.

“Trisha…what...what’s he doing to me?” Cassie asked as her head moved up and down on the doe's lap. Trisha chuckled as she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the dhole's forehead. 

“He’s getting ready to knot you,” Trisha whispered playfully. 

“What?! Knot!?” Cassie asked as she looked up at Delta who had his eyes closed. “What about you?” she asked before wincing in pleasure.

Delta let out a low growl from deep in his throat which caused Trisha’s ears to raise up with excitement. The doe beginning to get all sorts of giddy at the sight. 

Cassie lost all form of control and even began to drool out of the corner of her mouth as she let her mouth remain open in a pleasure drunk grin. Her eyes looked up at Trisha who beamed down at the dhole. Her expression one of excitement, as if she was watching some epic show and was about to witness the climatic finale. 

Trisha’s expression was perfect as well because that’s exactly what happened. With one last wild thrust, Delta plunged as deep as he could. His knot swelled up and poured white, warm liquid deep into the small, russet colored female. 

“Delta!” Cassie gasped out her attacker's name as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. 

Both canines' tails began to sway back and forth which caused Trisha to let out a series of giggles as she watched the scene play out. 

Cassie reached up into the air just in front of Trisha’s face and waved downward. Trisha took the hint and gently leaned down, letting Cassie’s head slide from her lap so she could get extra close. The two pressed their lips together as Cassie let out a few gasps. 

“He's still...cumming,” Cassie whispered in-between passionate kisses. 

“He tends to do that,” Trisha whispered as she began to gently kiss down Cassie’s neck. The doe then stood up and headed over to their pile of clothing. Cassie watched in-between winces caused by the throbbing mass deep inside her. Trisha rummaged around for a moment and then found what she was looking for. She turned around and gave Cassie an evil look as she raised her cellphone. 

“Seriously?” Delta asked as he looked over to see what mischief his bunny was causing. 

“Keep going, Delta,” Cassie moaned, occasionally arching her back as she was filled up by the painted dog. 

Delta focused his attention back on Cassie as he continued to fill her up.

Eventually Delta's swollen knot went down and he managed to pull out of Cassie. He fell to one side of the dhole who couldn’t help but reach over and run a paw over the painted fur on his chest. Trisha pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Delta. The canine looking rather tired at that moment, but in a happy way.

Trisha decided this would be something… interesting to send to Judy. She raised her phone to her face and snapped a quick picture. She looked down at her work and smirked. The image of Cassie curled up to Delta was an interesting one, that was for sure. The dhole hadn't fully closed her legs just yet, and the picture allowed a view of her opening, which was slowly spilling some of Delta’s seed.

“Having fun?” Cassie giggled as she eyed the doe who stood before them. 

“Aren't I always?" Trisha shot back with a wink as she typed out a quick message.

Cassie scooted over and placed a paw on Delta's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He then opened his eyes and smiled at Trisha, inviting her over to join in on the sweet cuddle session. 

Trisha stretched, making sure to puff her chest out, knowing how much her mate loved the sight. She then trotted over to the two waiting predators and cuddled up on the other side of Delta. The painted canine looking especially pleased with himself as he wrapped his arms around either of the lovely ladies. 

Trisha let out a soft purr when Delta leaned over and gave her a kiss between her ears. She then beamed at the two and held up her arm. Both canines looked upward. Cassie letting out a surprised laugh while Delta snorted. In Trisha’s paw was her cellphone which had the screen facing towards them. Their image filled the screen as they all got comfortable. The sound of a camera clicking filled the silence for a moment before Trisha brought the screen close to her face. 

She smiled at the paw work. Delta having a smug grin that could rival Nick’s. Cassie with a wicked seductive smile. Trisha with her standard open mouth grin, her bright blue eyes full of beauty. 

Happy with the image, she began to type up a text in her messaging app. 

“What’s she doing?” Cassie whispered as she began to nibble at Delta's neck, testing the waters for a future round. 

Delta chuckled as he squeezed the dhole close. 

“It's this game her and Judy have. Whenever they have one of these adventures they share it with one another,” Delta explained. “Hope you don’t mind Judy knowing?”

“Not at all,” Cassie whispered happily. “Course she may be a little busy tonight...”

Delta raised his head in curiosity, as did Trisha who finished sending a message with the images attached. 

“What makes you say that?” Trisha asked curiously. 

Seconds later Trisha’s phone chirped as she received a response from her favorite bunny. 

Trisha opened the message and saw her own in the text stream. Beneath the two separate pictures of Trisha, Cassie and Delta was a simple text. “Looky what we got to do tonight!” 

Judy's response sat just beneath that message. 

“Well check us out!” 

Seconds later an image popped up on the screen. The three mammals all let out surprised noises followed by laughter. 

“No way...” Delta blurted out. 

“Told you,” Cassie teased. 

“More!” Trisha chanted as she looked at the picture of Judy and the wild night she was having.


	4. Tango in Tundra Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy decide to go and party it up in Tundra Town while Nick is temporarily out of a home. Meeting up with an old friend to warm up the night.
> 
> MAKE SURE TO READ THE END NOTES!!!!

Tango in Tundra Town

“What do you mean homeless?” Judy asked as her eyes widened. The bunny had her cellphone in her paw and was now sitting up in her tiny apartment. A smug looking fox was staring back at her from the video call. 

“I won't have a place to live...” Nick said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Nick, oh no,” Judy cooed as she tried to think of ways to convince her fox that everything would be ok. “Listen, if you need a place to stay...”

“Already got one,” Nick said with a wink. 

The comment caused Judy to tilt her head in slight confusion. How did he already have a place to stay? He had apparently been told he couldn’t stay in his apartment that very morning, and yet, here was Nick with a confident smile on his face as if the world would be alright. 

“Yeah, pulled some strings with an old pal over in Tundra Town. Going to be staying at the Tahoe Lodge until they are finished refurbing my apartment.” 

Judy felt her eye lids droop as she heard the word refurbishment. “Wait…refurbishment?” she asked, making sure she had heard the fox correctly. 

Nick kept that famous smug look of his on his face. “Yeah, gotta be out of the place for a few days so I am homeless.” 

Across the city in Nick’s apartment, the fox had to put a paw to his cellphone as a tirade of curses and insults were hurled at him.

When Judy finally settled down, her breathing had become ragged and labored. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at her fox on the screen, she tried her best to sound calm. “Nick?”

“Yes, Carrots?” Nick asked with a smirk. 

“Maybe next time don’t use the word homeless at the start?” she requested, one of her eyes twitching. 

“Ohhhhhh,” Nick began, Judy didn’t buy any part of his innocent act and just rolled her eyes. “I see where there may have been some confusion.” 

“Oh yeah, ya think?” 

“Let me make it up to you, Carrots,” Nick said confidently. “What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Well we were making plans with Erin,” Judy began as she thought about the ocelot they had met a week ago at the Oasis. Her slender nude frame lingering in Judy’s mind. “Why?”

“Well it is awfully cold in Tundra Town,” Nick explained. “Could use someone to keep me warm.”

“Wait, really?” Judy asked, suddenly sounding very excited at the prospect. They had been to the Tahoe Inn once on a call. The place was a five star resort there was no doubt about that. Valets, doormammals, fancy furniture, the whole nine yards. The thought of being pampered over the weekend on a mini vacation in the city was almost too much to pass up. The thought of Erin however suddenly popped into Judy’s mind. She and her new friend had already made plans to go to the movies and get to know each other a little better. There was of course more sinister reasons behind their movie date though. Judy wanted to get to know Erin a little better before seeing if she was up for having some fun like the kind that had been discussed at the Oasis. It was one thing to have Trisha involved with Nick. Erin however, was a new mammal. A slender and rather delicious looking mammal at that. 

During their little event at the Mystic Spring Oasis Erin had walked in on Judy and Nick getting rather physical in public. This however did not deter the fine feline from enjoying the show. In fact she even approached Judy to get a better view up close. When Judy had finished having her way with Nick and proceeded to swap over to Delta, that’s when things got very interesting. Erin stating an interest in maybe partaking sometime in some activities. That is, if Judy was up for it. The bunny had a sneaking suspicion that Erin was more in it for a chance to have her way with Nick, but she actually didn’t mind that. Judy remembered what it had been like watching Trisha and Nick going at it for the first time. It had been exhilarating watching someone that wasn’t exactly her sharing such a moment with Nick. Nick seemed to have enjoyed it. Breaking the old saying of fox’s mating for life. Of course Judy had a suspicion that mating and dating were two different things to Nick now. In bunny culture it was at least. They saw sex as something else. Sure it had passion, desire, want, and so many other feelings mixed in. It was however a way of releasing stress, having fun, and just getting that itch scratched. Now it seemed that itch grew into something else, something Judy wanted to push further. Erin may be the next step in something very fun. 

“I promised Erin we would get together on Saturday for a movie,” Judy began. Trying to think of how to organize all this. 

“She should join us,” Nick chimed in. 

Judy tilted her head slightly as she looked at her fox through the call. 

“What?” Nick asked. 

“Did you plan this?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Carrots,” Nick said. “I just thought it would be nice for you and I to have a nice little weekend together. If you want Erin to join then…that’s all you.” 

“You planned this,” Judy snorted as she began to see through the fox. 

“Come on, Carrots,” Nick said as he straightened his tie, “It's me we’re talking about. Would I ever do something like that?” 

“Yes, yes you would,” Judy laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

“I know what you two were planning, Judy,” Nick said with a sly wink. “I just decided to up the ante is all. You trust her, right?”

“Of course,” Judy said with a smile. She had met Erin when she first started with the ZPD. Erin was part of parking enforcement. While Judy had received it as a form of punishment, Erin excelled at it and actually enjoyed her job. During Judy’s first few days at the ZPD, Erin had taken the bunny under her wing and shown her a few tricks. If it handn't been for the lovely looking ocelot, Judy may never have written 200 tickets in the first place. Mainly because getting a new roll of tickets in that stupid machine was so hard. Why were there 6 latches? Why? Was the paper made of gold or something?! 

After mulling things over for a bit, Judy agreed this could actually be a rather fun weekend. Of course neither Nick or Judy were 100% sure what Erin’s intentions would be or how she may perceive the invite. While Nick offered to be the one to call Erin up, Judy decided it should be her. She had a sudden sneaking suspicion that Nick was more open-minded about this than he was playing off. Almost to the point he may actually really want a chance to have two fine looking ladies all to himself again.

Judy sat at her desk and finally worked up the courage to call Erin. It was one thing to call and ask the ocelot if she wanted to go to the movies. It was another thing entirely to ask if she would want to stay with her and Nick at one of the nicest hotels in Tundra Town. Judy just knew that it had an underlying meaning and there would be no point in hiding it. Part of her was a little worried that maybe Erin had just been flirting or maybe was all talk. Would she be upset at the offer? Insulted? Would she be sending messages out to the parking enforcement branch later this week? 

“Hey everyone! You won’t believe what Judy offered this weekend!” The text would spread like wildfire. The famous Judy Hopps asking another female in the ZPD if they wanted to join in on some kind of kinky fantasy. Delta had kept quiet to everyone at the ZPD about him joining. He was actually rather good about keeping his mouth shut. Even Erin and Cassie had kept quiet apparently. After seeing the event at the Oasis, Judy had become somewhat concerned about returning to work and getting a few jokes sent her way. While sex was viewed one way by bunnies, it could be viewed another way by the many different mammals of the ZPD. Fortunately no one had hinted at knowing, so Judy surmised the secret was safe for now. 

“Oh hey, Judy!” Erin answered the phone. Judy smiled at the image at first before her eyes widened slightly. Erin was apparently sitting down on her couch. A towel wrapped around her chest while she patted the fur on her head dry with another towel. 

“Erin! Hey, sorry, is this a bad time?” Judy asked as she gave her friend a weak smile. 

“No, perfect timing,” Erin said sweetly, “Just hopped out of the shower and am drying off before getting ready for another fun filled day of ruining mammals live’s.”

Not many citizens saw the parking enforcement team in a good light. Erin however took all the insults, name calling, and threats in stride though. Judy admired Erin for just how much abuse the feline could take. On occasion, she had even witnessed Erin dish back some insults. 

Her personal favorite was when Erin would tell them, “Listen I am done, which is lucky for you. You know why? Because you get to watch my fine ass walk away, so think of this ticket as payment for the show.” The feline would then strut back to her vehicle. Making sure to sway her hips in just the right way. Erin wore a uniform similar to Judy’s. Only her pants were a little darker and she didn’t wear the same bullet proof vest, not many mammals would take shots at parking enforcement anyways. It complimented her fur though, and even Judy had caught herself enjoying the way the cat’s supple rear would swish back and forth. 

“So what’s up? Excited to see the new Magic Mawl?”Erin asked, holding in the drool. Judy had to check herself as well when she felt a dream like feeling come over her. The girls had made plans to see the new Magic Mawl movie which was about several male strippers and their escapades. The lead star was a fox that reminded Judy of Nick. So much so that she would occasionally ask Nick to practice some moves they had seen in the movie. The fox would just laugh before simply saying, “No.” The whole movie was pretty much just eye candy. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Judy had never been to a movie like that before and had actually been looking forward to it. 

“About that,” Judy said with a weak smile. 

“Uh-oh,” Erin said with a smirk. “You standing me up, Hopps?”

Judy let out a sigh, “Well yes, but also no...”

“Oh this will be good,” Erin said as her disappointed look turned to one of curiosity. She slowly lowered the towel she had been using to dry her head and looked at Judy with a pair of bright yellow eyes. 

Judy proceeded to explain about Nick’s situation. How the fox was being kicked from his apartment for the weekend while they took care of some things. Nick of course, knowing everyone in the city, had some connections and decided to use them. When Judy mentioned the Tahoe Lodge Erin’s eyes brightened as she gushed about how jealous she was. 

“Oh gosh really?!” Erin exclaimed as she let her head fall back on the couch. “You two are so lucky! I have driven by there so many times! I would love to stay there. You two have to take pictures, ok! Try and steal me some of their little shampoos as well! Oh, I am so jealous! You two will have so much fun!”

“Three,” Judy corrected. 

“Three? Three what?” Erin asked as she looked back at Judy. 

Judy smiled as she prepared to be shot down. “We three.” 

“Three? Who else?”

“Nick, Me,” Judy began to list off before pointing timidly at her screen, a weak smile on her lips, “And you.”

Erin froze when she heard this and began to grin. She then shook her head which caused Judy’s ears to droop. “I couldn’t possibly encroach, Judy. This would be an amazing weekend for you two and I don’t want to intrude!” 

“You wouldn’t be,” Judy began to explain. 

“You two deserve a weekend off together,” Erin shot back. 

“Which would be more fun with you there!”

“I don’t want to be a third wheel,” Erin said as she kept looking for excuses. 

“You wouldn’t,” Judy answered quickly. Her tone and look said it all. The way the words left her lips. The meaning they carried. The bunny hoped Erin would pick up on it. The thought of explaining it all would be just too embarrassing. 

“I wouldn’t?” Erin asked. “Well how so?” 

“Please don’t make me explain it,” Judy said as her cheeks began to warm.

“Oh no,” Erin giggled, “Now I want to hear it!” 

“Come on, do I have to?” Judy asked as she looked over her shoulder for a moment as if to make sure no one else was listening. 

“Yes,” Erin said, her voice full of want. 

Judy looked back and for the second time that day her eyes widened in surprise. Erin had lost the towel around her chest and was looking at Judy with a hunger that reminded her a little of Nick, mixed in with some want from Trisha. Judy realized that though she had been with predators before, she had never been with a female. Try as she might, Judy couldn’t help but look down the screen at Erin’s firm breasts. The feline obviously took care of her body and must work out almost as much as Judy. Though her muscles weren’t as defined, they had obviously been formed for looks rather than use. 

Erin managed to up the ante even more as she began to lower the camera so Judy could enjoy the rest of the view. Her supple breasts, her fit stomach, her waist…her...

“Oh cheese and crackers,” Judy let out in a pant as she felt something warming inside her. 

“That’s not what I wanted to hear,” Erin said softly as she brought the camera back up to her face. She bit her lower lip as she stared at Judy. 

“Do you want to join us at the Tahoe?” Judy asked, her breathing labored as she resisted the urge to send her paw where it eagerly wanted to go in order to get some form of release. 

“For what?” Erin asked as she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. It was at that point Judy realized what Erin was up to. While Judy resisted the urge to pleasure herself over the phone, Erin gave in, not only gave in but dived in. 

Judy felt her mouth open up in want. She licked her lips as she watched Erin’s arm begin to move in a rhythmic fashion. Though she couldn’t see exactly what Erin was doing she had a pretty good idea. 

“Drinks…” Judy said softly as she watched the ocelot pleasure herself over the video chat. 

“Mmmm, what else?” Erin asked as she tilted her head to one side and kept her eyes closed. 

“Dinner?” Judy asked as she felt her own urges take hold. One of her paws sliding down her body. 

“Yes…would love that,” Erin groaned. “What else?”

“Dancing?” Judy asked as she kept watching Erin. Her own paw reached the waist band of her pants and she tried her best to resist the urges. 

“Ahhh….and?” Erin gasped as she arched her back. 

“Oh gosh…” Judy groaned as she felt herself going mad. “I um…I...”

“Say it, Judy,” Erin pleaded. “I saw you at the Oasis. I saw what you two do! I want in!” 

“I want you to join Nick and I. I wanna watch him fuck you while you go down between my legs. I wanna hear you orgasm as my fox takes you from behind. I want you to make me cum! I wanna watch you get knotted!” Judy gasped as she closed her own eyes and let the images of Erin and Nick fill her mind. 

“Wow…” Erin said as she looked right at Judy. “Now that sounds like fun.”

“Yeah?” Judy asked as her labored breathing caught up. 

“Yeah,” Erin said playfully.

“Holy shit!” Came a muffled voice from Judy’s wall. The doe felt her ears fall behind her back and she looked over at her apartment wall. “You bunnies!”

“Hey, let her explore her own sexual desires. It isn’t our business!”

“Oh shut up!” 

“No, you shut up!” 

Judy closed her eyes and began to smack her head on her desk as her neighbors began a muffled shouting fight on the other side of the wall.

“So Judy...”Erin began which brought the doe's attention back on the feline. “Dancing still on the table, too?”

Over the course of the week, plans were solidified for the night at the Tahoe. Judy neglected to tell Nick what had transpired over the video chat with Erin, though. She had decided to see if they could surprise the fox. Of course since Erin was joining them for the evening, Judy had a feeling the fox was well aware that there would be some rather interesting events going down over the course of the evening. 

Nick came to pick up Judy and Erin the night of their stay. Erin having gone out that day with Judy to help the bunny pick out a dress to go dancing in. The ocelot then staying with Judy for the afternoon so they could all drive over together. 

When Nick arrived at the apartment he couldn’t help but notice a pair of rather guilty looking faces. 

“What?” the fox asked as Judy and Erin loaded up into his vehicle. Both of them wearing some light weather gear in preparation for the cold conditions of tundra town. 

“Nothing,” Judy lied as she tried to put on an innocent grin. The fox however, saw right through his bunny. He looked in the rearview mirror at Erin who just smirked. 

“Hi Nick, good to see you again,” she said sweetly. Nick didn’t buy any of this innocent routine though. 

“What did you do to my bunny, Erin?” Nick asked as his eye lids drooped. 

“Nothing!” the feline lied. She couldn’t help but lick her lips. “Just went and helped her pick out a fun dress. You will like it, Nick! She looks amazing in it!”

Nick smiled as he looked back at his bunny who smirked. 

“Also looked amazing out of it,” Erin let slip. 

“What?!” Nick had been about to take a sip from a bottle water in a cup holder but paused at the last bit. 

“Nothing!” Erin chimed from the back seat.

Nick looked back at Judy who was blushing so much that it wouldn’t be a surprise if her fur became permanently stained. 

“Just had a lot of fun trying on dresses, “Erin said playfully. “Right, Judy? Didn’t we have fun?”

Judy giggled which told the fox that there had been more than just a fun day trying on dresses. 

The fox didn’t know just how right he had been. 

While at the Sahara Square Mall picking out different dresses for Judy to try on, both the girls had become somewhat bold. 

“Ok, I see what you mean,” Erin muttered after Judy had looked at herself in the changing room mirror, not exactly pleased with the way the dress looked on her gray fur. The darker gray of the fabric made it look like she was just a blob of gray. Erin stepped up behind Judy and adjusted one of the straps to the dress and tried to examine the result in the mirror. It didn’t change the fact it just wasn’t a good look for Judy. 

Erin looked over at a cocktail dress they had found. It was a black with a bright purple stripe going around the waist while the skirt puffed out. While some dresses liked to hug the legs of its wearer this one looks more like a mix between a hoop skirt. It had an innocence about it. Judy liked it because it reminded her of her prom night dress she had worn years ago. 

“What about that one?” Erin asked. Judy eyed the dress and nodded. She then looked at Erin and then the door. The feline picking up a subtle hint. Not a hint of her wanting to go, but more of a question of if Erin wanted to stay. 

The predator answered when she closed the door and remained in the changing room with Judy. The bunny had a nervous smile at first as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her nerves however quickly vanished when she felt Erin’s arms wrap around her waist. The feline buried her lips into Judy’s neck and began to drag her teeth down the doe's fur. Judy let out a surprised gasp and reached behind her so she could run her paws through Erin’s fur. 

Judy soon found herself completely naked in the changing room. Her mouth covered by Erin’s paw as the other rubbed aggressively at the bunny’s mound. Judy let out a series of whines and moans which were quickly muffled. The bunny loving every second of this. It felt so wrong as she heard mammals on the other side of the door chatting with one another about various outfits they wanted to try and how they looked. The bunny meanwhile was being pleasured by her feline friend. 

“Come on, Judy,” Erin whispered as she began to nibble at the base of the bunny’s ear. “Cum for me…do it...”

Judy felt her legs shiver as the predator demanded the prey to orgasm. Being treated like prey, but this new friend was invigorating. 

When Judy finally came she let out a muffled cry and began to shake all over. One of her legs thumping rapidly to the point Erin had to hold onto it to stop it from making too much noise, less they be discovered. 

Erin finally pulled away from Judy and let the doe lean against the wall and catch her breath. 

“Gotta admit, Judy,” Erin whispered so only the doe could hear. Judy had her eyes closed for the moment as she slid to the floor and caught her breath. “I ain’t normally into does but you..”

Judy opened her eyes in time to see Erin lick her fingers. Judy’s juices being lapped up by the predator. The small bunny gasped at the sight and watched as she felt her ears raise up. 

“You taste pretty good.” 

“You two got kicked out of the mall, didn’t you?” Nick asked, bringing Judy back to the here and now. The bunny must have zoned out while remembering the fun little episode in the small changing room. 

“No!” Erin chimed in. 

“Just out of that store,” Judy added. There was a slight pause in the car before the two girls burst out laughing. Nick rolling his eyes but chuckling. Judy had felt nervous that maybe Nick might be a little mad about it. The fox however took it all in stride. He even threw in a joke. 

“Don’t let Trisha find out,” Nick teased Erin.

“I bet I can take her,” Erin chuckled.

“No that’s just it,” Nick began, “If she finds out she will want you to take her.”

Another round of laughter was shared as the three friends drove through the city and towards the snowy region of Tundra Town. 

When they arrived Judy was impressed with how lavish everything in the resort was. When they pulled up two artic hares hurried over and held the doors open for both Erin and Judy. The girls giggling at being treated like VIMs. Nick pawed his keys off to a valet as the two hares unloaded the luggage from the car without any prompting. 

The arrival was just a sign of just how ritzy the Tahoe Lodge was. Everything had a rustic yet clean feel to it. The walls were made of a thick redwood while all the furniture in the lodge looks like they had just been freshly carved by skilled craftsmammals. 

The lobby was a massive open room that contained several raging fires inside massive fireplaces. The iron gates protecting the visitors from the fires had intricate designs welded into the metal. 

While Judy and Erin looked around the massive lodge in awe, Nick went to the front desk to retrieve the room keys. He came back with a happily stunned look. 

“Everything okay, Nick?” Judy asked as she looked at her fox. 

“We got upgraded,” Nick chuckled. “I didn’t think he would…but…he did...”

“Oh I love upgrades!” Erin squealed with eagerness. “What’s the room like now?”

A few minutes later the three members of the ZPD stood inside the entry hall to the grand suite. Judy making a comment how her apartment could fit in the hallway alone. 

“Carrots, I have seen your apartment,” Nick chimed in. “We could fit five of them in this hallway alone.”

The suite was designed much like the rest of the resort. Everything had a western rustic feel. Though they were in the middle of Zootopia, it was supposed to feel like they were out in the middle of some desolate snowy mountain. The apartment was surrounded by massive windows that all looked out to the snowy peaks of Tundra Town. In the center of the room was a small fire pit made of a series of white rocks. A large circular vent above the pit made sure any smoke was quickly sucked away. The pit was surrounded by a large circular red couch which looked like it could easily sit the whole of the Hopps clan. The main room was connected by a series of smaller rooms. There was a dining area, a lounge, a sitting area to look out at the snow, a kitchen, and then off to the bedrooms. 

While Nick settled with the bell mammal and made sure to leave a generous tip, both Erin and Judy scurried around the large hotel room. Both of them eager to take in all the amenities. 

“We have a hot tub!” Erin shouted from the master bathroom.

“There is a huge shower in here!” Judy shouted from another bed room, “It’s like the one in savanna.”

“Oh you liked that one,” Nick teased. 

“This TV is the size of a wall in my apartment,” Erin squealed from another bedroom. 

After the shock of the amazing set up finally wore down the three mammals decided it would be best to get ready for their night at the resort. The lodge had many different amenities. Restaurants, shops, even a dance club on the lower level. They wouldn’t need to leave the resort at all during their stay unless they really wanted to, and from the looks of it, none of them wanted to. 

It was decided they would laze around before dinner and then maybe go for some drinks afterwards. Erin found a brochure to the resort and meandered over to the couch where Nick and Judy were currently sitting. The fox had his arms out on the couch as Judy nuzzled into him, using the fox as a pillow. A warm fire blazed in the small circular fire place before them as Judy dozed off. Between the warmth of the fire, the softness of Nick’s fur, and the way the fox wrapped his tail around the small doe, Judy was in a form of comfortable heaven she never wanted to leave. 

Before anyone else noticed, Judy dozed off into a pleasant sleep as Nick and Erin chatted about work, friends, and just generally caught up on life. 

Though Judy was practically passed out, she was still somewhat lucid and picked up on certain words in the conversation from time to time. The two predators were rather friendly with one another. Erin even laying on a flirtatious charm that, though wasn’t needed, was appreciated by Nick. 

Occasionally, Judy would squirm slightly and try to burrow into Nick’s side as she tried to get closer. Erin would stop talking and watch Judy with a pair of wide eyes. The ocelot having to resist the urge to just bring Judy’s into her own arms and cuddle with her. 

“I know you aren’t suppose to use the C word with bunnies…but they can be so adorable!” Erin squealed as she watched Judy’s nose twitch. 

“Tell me about it,” Nick whispered as he gently ran a paw over Judy’s ears which was rewarded with a small but pleased moan. 

By the time Nick roused Judy from her little nap, the sun had begun to set outside the windows of the suite. Signaling that the day was coming to a close but the night was still very young. While Judy had been out, Nick had made reservations at one of the lodge’s restaurants and informed the doe to get ready for a fun night out. Erin had already excused herself and was changing off in one of the side bedrooms. Judy gave her fox a sweet kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading toward the master bedroom. Judy gathered her bag and hurried out of the bedroom and towards the smaller one where Erin would be changing. At first Nick thought this to be a bit odd until Judy explained that she wanted to surprise him. 

“Think of it as your own personal fashion show,” Judy teased as she gave the fox a wink. With that, the small gray bunny was gone, leaving a somewhat excited fox to get ready on his own. 

When Nick was ready he took a moment to inspect himself in front of a large mirror in the master bathroom. He had gone with a sleek black suit and slacks. A white button up shirt was complimented by a dark purple tie. He had received the tie as a gift from Trisha a while back. The bunny saying that he should wear more purple to compliment Judy. Nick was slightly confused by all this till Trisha reminded him that he was technically an accessory to Judy. No one would look at the fox as long as a beauty like Judy was around. 

The fox was pleased with his apparel and had a feeling Judy would be too. The bunny always gushing over him when he found an occasion to dress up. Satisfied he was up to snuff, the fox headed into the main room of their suite and waited for the girls. Wait he did.. Nick had a feeling that it would take the two a while to get ready. Even Judy with all her natural beauty would sometimes make him wait as she applied some small amount of makeup to look extra nice. 

Tonight was no different. The fox lost track of time as he scrolled through his phone. Reading a few news stories or seeing what friends were up to on different social media sites. He even got a text from Delta who was apparently out at a gym with a friend from work. The painted dog had apparently been working out a little more to get into shape. Another canine from the tactical unit had volunteered to help out. From the sounds of it Delta was being put through the ringer at the moment by his new workout buddy. Nick recognized the dhole in one of the pictures from the gym as Cassie from the tactical team at precinct #1.

A door across the hotel suite open and Nick looked up from his phone. He saw movement from the partially opened door and smirked. That smirk however turned into an open mouth gape as Nick watched the ladies appear from the bedroom. 

Stunning? Ravishing? Gorgeous? None of the words could properly describe how Judy and Erin looked so Nick gave up on trying. Instead he focused on taking them both in. 

Judy had gone with the small cocktail dress with the purple sash around the waist. The fox resisting the urge to lick his lips at Judy’s bare shoulders. He could never explain it but seeing her fur exposed like that always seemed to drive the tod wild. Nick also noticed how the dress was a little low cut in the chest region, the small gray bunny showing off a little extra white fur for her fox. The dress stopped just above her knees and she had gotten a pair of black feet wraps which wound around her strong feet. Her ears were actually styled as well. Nick noticed a pair of black bands wrapped around the base of Judy’s ears which actually looked rather lovely when paired with the dark colors of Judy’s dress. 

Next came Erin who looked rather comfortable in the rather revealing dress currently wrapped around her body. The feline’s dress matched Judy’s in color except for the purple sash whish wouldn’t have gone well with the outfit. Erin’s dress looked like it belonged on the dance floor. The black fabric that covered her chest only did that. While wrapped around the back of the predator’s neck the fabric fell down in two parts in front of Erin. The two long pieces of fabric covered her chest until and were attached to a rather short black skirt. Erin did a little twirl which showed just how short the skirt was, the bottom of her rounded rear was slightly exposed. It also showed how her back was completely naked for all to enjoy. 

The ladies giggled at Nick’s shocked expression. Judy strolling over and reaching up to her fox. She looped a paw behind Nick’s neck and brought him down so she could plant a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“You like?” Judy whispered, her words laced with a lustful tone. 

“Very much,” Nick whispered in return as he closed the gap between him and Judy once more, their lips pressed against one another. 

“You clean up pretty nice, Nick,” Erin teased as she walked over to inspect the fox. 

Nick pulled away from the kiss and looked at Judy. Her bright purple eyes darted over to Erin as a wicked smirk crossed her lips. Nick raised an eyebrow, questioning the signal he had just gotten from his mate. Judy bit her bottom lip and then nodded with a wink. The signals were all there, she wanted him to try something. The fox smirked and looked over at Erin who had wandered right up beside the fox. Her paw reaching out and straitening his collar sweetly. 

“Not too bad yourself, Erin,” Nick said as he looped an arm around the suddenly surprised ocelot who looked right up with her bright yellow eyes. 

 

“Th...thanks…”The whisper caught slightly off guard by the hungry look in the vulpine’s eyes and the rather curious paw which now wandered around her waist. 

“Ready for some fun tonight?” the fox asked. While one arm was around Judy’s waist the other remained around Erin’s, pulling the feline right up against him. Her paws instinctively went up as she put them against Nick’s arm. Not in a pushing back manner though. Almost as if she wanted to grab onto the fox and pull him in close. 

Nick didn’t wait for that and instead leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Erin’s who let out a surprised moan before melting into the fox’s arm. 

Judy watched with excitement as her mate and friend shared a kiss. Memories flowed back to her from when Trisha had first joined them. The hesitation, the excitement, the slight pang of jealousy. All of it was so delicious to Judy she started to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Erin’s lips parted slightly as Nick slid his tongue into her mouth, the two's breathing growing heavy. Judy shook with excitement and decided if there was something wrong with her she didn’t want it fixed anytime soon. 

It was hard but eventually the three managed to pull each other off one another long enough to get out of the apartment. Each mammal wanting to share a little kiss before going. Erin even shared a rather deep kiss with Judy which at first surprised both the bunny and ocolet, but Erin seemed to grow into it rather quickly. She even made a comment about how she loved the softness of Judy’s lips. 

All of them knew what this would most likely lead to but decided to enjoy themselves out in the resort before returning to the hotel room for what was panning out to be a rather fun night. 

Dinner was wonderful. Judy had worried about needing a jacket since the cool air of Tundra Town could be somewhat bracing at times. No such apparel was needed as the restaurant was deep inside the lodge. They never needed to go outside. The many hearths and fireplaces through the large halls were more than capable of keeping everyone comfortable and warm. The restaurant they ate at was famous for their wood fire grilled dishes. Nick and Erin enjoyed some grilled beetle dishes while Judy tried out the smoked vegetables. At first she had been confused and wondered if they meant steamed. Turned out they didn’t. The vegetables were cooked and then put into a smoker where they got a form of hickory taste. Judy was hooked on the first bite and made a note of trying this next time she was back in Bunny Burrow. Even Erin braved the vegetable dish and said that while she wasn’t a fan of greens normally, she wouldn’t mind turning over a new leaf if this was what they could taste like. Nick rolled his eyes at the pun but let the girls enjoy a slight giggle none the less. 

After dinner the three of them enjoyed a few drinks at a quiet bar on the top floor of the lodge. The windows looking out at a snowstorm that was currently moving through the district. It actually made things seem cozier inside. They all discussed little topics here and there. Judy and Erin sitting on one side of the table while Nick on the other. Judy took a risk and ran a paw up Erin’s leg which earned her a wicked grin from the predator. 

“Returning the favor from the changing room?” Erin asked playfully. 

“And what exactly happened in the changing room?” Nick asked curiously as he swirled the whisky in his glass. 

Judy had an evil look on her face as she looked right at Nick. 

“Oh, just a little fun,” she said as she moved her paw up Erin’s thigh and then placed it between Erin’s legs. The predator gasped and had to set down the drink she was about to sip. 

“Judy!” Erin tried to scold the bunny as quietly as she could but merely gasped as she felt Judy gently swirl her digits around Erin’s mound. The predator put her paws on the edge of the table and gripped as she closed her eyes. 

“You two having fun?” Nick asked with a smirk. 

Judy nodded as she rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her paw. Her other arm going straight down under the table. Nick could tell from the way Judy’s arm moved that she was currently giving Erin a great deal of attention. 

“How you holding up, Erin?” Nick asked as he sipped his whisky, acting as if nothing was wrong. Secretly though, he was enjoying this more than he probably should. 

Erin was about to speak but shut her mouth and winced as she felt Judy move her digits to the top of Erin’s slit only to bring them down to the opening of her sex. 

“Oh fuck,” Erin said in a high-pitched whisper. 

Judy meanwhile just smiled as she looked right into Nick’s eyes. 

“So I think we should go dancing,” she said casually as if she hadn’t just penetrated Erin with one of her gray digits. The ocelot arched her back slightly. 

“I think that sounds fun,” Nick said calmly as he gave his bunny a rather hungry look. “Then what?” 

“Hmmmm,” Judy said as she looked to the ceiling. Her fingers now working wonders on Erin who was gritting her teeth. 

“I'm…I'm going to...”Erin whimpered, glad that they had gotten a table in the corner where no one could see them. 

“I mean I have a fun idea,” Judy said, ignoring Erin’s pleas. 

“Ah, ah, ahhhhhh,” Erin let out as the pleasure took control. 

“What's that?” Nick asked slyly. 

“You, me...” Judy began. She finally pulled her fingers from Erin’s opening. She smirked as she felt her digits covered in the warm juices of Erin’s arousal. She brought her fingers to her lips and gently licked up the juices which caused Nick to lick his own lips as Erin stared in disbelief. “And Erin go upstairs and see just how warm we can get in this snow storm.” 

The dance club was located on the bottom floor of the resort. It wasn’t exactly packed but it wasn’t deserted either. Mammals of all shapes and sizes were happily getting down with their bad selves as the DJ played a techno mix. Judy knew that Nick wasn’t a fan of the music but had a feeling he could get through it for them. The room was somewhat dark. Not many overhead lights were on. The primary form of light was from the floor and walls. The tiles on the dance floor lit up in different colors that filled the space with a warm glow. The walls were actually giant screens and could show different images depending on the music. At the moment the walls shined a bright blue and went along with the beat from the music. 

Nick scanned the room and made his way over to the bar where he bought everyone some drinks. While he was away though, Erin just couldn’t resist letting the music take over. She put her arms over Judy’s shoulders loosely and began to sway her body to the beat. She looked down at the floor and smiled as the lights illuminated Judy’s legs. The predator's gaze went up Judy’s body and she returned the wicked grin with one of her own. The bunny decided to just enjoy herself and began to sway along with the music. As the beat continued, Erin took a step closer so she was grinding right up on Judy, their chests pressed together at some points before Erin would step back and gave Judy a wink. Soon the two became lost in the music, both looking at each other, their foreheads pressed against one another as they rubbed their fit figures against eachother. 

It took Judy a minute to realize it but she felt someone was staring at her. She turned her head slightly and beamed as she saw Nick standing at a table nearby with some drinks at the ready. He tried to wave them over but Judy shook her head and held out a paw, using one of her digits to signal for the fox to come over. Nick rolled his eyes, never one to partake in dancing if he could avoid it. Erin took notice of Judy’s actions and looked over at Nick. She took waved for him to come over. 

The fox stood his ground but could only resist for so long. Both of the females were fine specimens and he knew if he didn’t jump in someone else might. He did however take a moment to view the spectacle before him. As the girls danced with one another and laughed he noticed how much Judy seemed to be enjoying the small physical touches from Erin. The predator never hesitating to slide a paw up Judy’s side or down one of her ears. Eventually the fox gave in and joined the two ladies on the dance floor. 

The three of them took turns on who would be in the middle. Occasionally Judy found herself between the two preds. Nick standing behind her as she rubbed her back against him only to feel Erin sliding a paw up her chest which caused the gray bunny to quiver with anticipation. Occasionally it was Erin’s turn for attention, and the ocelot showed off some rather risqué moves. At one point rubbing her rear against Nick which caused her eyes to widen in surprise. Judy just giggled and nodded as Erin looked from Nick and then to Judy.

After dancing the night away the three found themselves in a state of arousal that was begging to be sated. The dance club had merely been a kind of catalyst that got the three of them wound up so tight it was a miracle they made it to the room and just didn’t strip down in the elevator. It was a good thing they had the elevator to themselves as well. Had another canine walked in they would have drowned in the aroused odors coming from the two females. Nick had to do everything in his power not to lunge at one of them. 

Once inside the room however they had all managed to calm down a little bit. Just enough to keep them all calm at least. Judy could feel an intense heat from between her legs and wondered if Erin would be okay with her taking the first round. She chuckled at the thought realizing that she was actually wondering who should have Nick first. 

They all soon found themselves on the circular couch near the fire place in the center of the room. Judy on one side of Nick while Erin leaned against the fox on the other. 

“Well this seems familiar,” Nick chuckled as he ran a paw down Judy’s arm which earned him a soft purr. 

“How so?” Erin whispered as she nuzzled her head under Nick’s chin. 

“Long story,” Judy muttered. 

“How about we make a new one?” Erin asked as she stood up and strolled over to a small table nearby. She picked up a remote that had been sitting next to a phone and began to mess with a few buttons. The lights in the room dimmed so they were cast in a low light. The primary source of illumination coming from the fire currently raging in the fire place. Judy and Nick watched as Erin slowly sauntered back and stood in front of the couple. She pressed another button on the remote and the room was suddenly filled with a soft music. Erin flipped through a screen on the remote and her eyes lit up as she found a song she preferred. Soon a mood was set. The low lighting, the music, the fire. All of it was the perfect stage for the ocelot who began to run her paws up her body, swaying her hips to the music. 

Judy watched as she cuddled up to Nick, deciding to enjoy the show for a little bit. She put a paw on Nick’s chest and began to rub gently. Soon however, the rubbing of his shirt wasn’t enough. As Nick watched the lovely spotted cat in front of them, Judy reached up and loosened the fox’s tie. A pair of emerald eyes glanced Judy’s way and she smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the fox’s cheek. She then eyed Erin who had her eyes closed, the feline losing herself to the music. 

As Judy watched Erin she couldn’t help but lick her lips. The predator knew how to move her body in all the right ways, and Judy began to enjoy the show just as much as Nick did. 

While the swaying of Erin’s body was enough to make her onlookers drool, the ocelot knew exactly where she wanted this evening to go and didn’t hesitate to show her friends. As she ran one paw down her side, she reached behind her neck with the other. All it took was a simple click of a clasp that held the fabric together. Nick and Judy watched with stunned gazes as Erin’s dress simply poured away like liquid till it was a heap on the floor, the naked ocelot smiling as she ran her paws up her body and kneeded her chest. The feline closed her eyes as she began to let her paws wander over her naked form. Judy felt her heart rate go up as she watched Erin explore her own body. Judy imagined her own paws going over the spotted fur which caused her to become even more aroused than she already was. 

Erin continued the fun little show for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and gazed directly at Judy. The wicked grin on the predator's face was enough to tell Judy what Erin had planned, the bunny however was more than happy to go along with it. 

Erin reached an arm out towards Judy who took Erin’s paw and rose from the couch, leaving a rather pleased looking fox sitting back to enjoy the rest of the show. 

As Judy approached Erin, the ocelot spun Judy around until her back was against the feline's naked figure. Judy let out a soft moan as she leaned against Erin. As the music continued to play throughout the darkened hotel suite Judy felt a paw gently rest on her stomach as Erin pressed her body against the bunny's as she continued to sway. Judy let her eyelids slowly close as she lost herself to the different emotions flowing through her. A pair of large gray ears slowly dropped down until they went limp over Erin’s shoulders. The ocelot began to guide Judy’s body with her own and the two began to sway to the beat, it must have been quiet the sight because Judy managed to pick up a soft chuckle coming from the couch as Nick watched the two ladies enjoying the moment. 

Judy tilted her head to one side and let out a surprised gasp as Erin took it upon herself to place her mouth against the bunnys soft gray fur and gently lick at Judy. As Erin ran her rough tongue up and down Judy could feel goosebumps begin to form up and down her arms. 

“Mmmm…yes,” Judy let out in a soft gasp as she ran a paw behind her and up Erin’s side, her digits digging into the feline's fur. “Like that..”

“You taste good,” Erin teased softly as she held Judy close. Before the bunny could respond a pair of sharp teeth dragged across Judy's fur which caused the bunny to arch her back in pleasure. 

Erin let out a giggle as she witnessed the bunny shake in ecstasy. 

“Well I didn’t expect that,” Erin whispered. 

“Expect what?” Judy asked through labored breaths. 

Erin repeated her actions and dragged her fangs across Judy’s fur which caused the doe to wince in pleasure and grasp onto the feline, as if to beg for more. 

“You to like that so much,” Erin whispered. 

“What can I say?” Judy began as she opened her eyes and looked down at Nick who had a very amused look on his muzzle. “I'm into preds.”

“Well I am beginning to get into prey,” Erin teased as she squeezed Judy closer with the paw on the bunny's stomach. The other paw however, began to slowly slide behind Judy. She smirked as she felt a paw at her back against the top of her dress. Judy leaned forward slightly so Erin would have an easier time with Judy’s zipper. Of course the bunny couldn’t help but rub her tail against Erin in the process which caused a hungry growl to rumble in Erin’s throat. Judy bit her lower lip and then looked back at Nick. 

The fox tilted his head slightly as he stuided the scene playing out before him. 

“Enjoying the show?” Judy asked huskily. 

The fox remained silent but gave Judy a tooth grin, licking his canines in a way he knew would drive Judy absolutely mad. 

Judy never thought in a million years she would find herself in this kind of situation. It was one thing to be dating a fox, a bunny's natural predator. But also to be sharing a moment like this with another predator, and a female to boot. Of course Judy didn’t find this to be a bad thing, not in the slightest. She loved everything about this. Maybe it was something deep down inside her. Though she had proven to everyone a bunny can do anything and that she was a strong mammal, she still loved the vulnerability she felt being surrounded by predators in this regard. To know that two sets of teeth lingered in the room. That two mammals capable of over powering her were eyeing her like a piece of meat. All of it was so delicious to the bunny and she hoped that this was just a sampling of things to come. 

Erin finally managed to undo a small clip on Judy’s back and slowly lowered the zipper of the cocktail dress currently covering Judy’s fur. The bunny leaned back against Erin and closed her eyes as she felt the dress around her loosen. Seconds later she felt a pair of strong paws grab the top of her dress and slowly glide it down her body. As more and more of her gray and white fur was revealed, Judy felt a shiver of excitement run through her veins. She had been naked in front of both these mammals before. However in this setting, it felt so much more meaningful. So much more exciting. So much more…hot.

A sharp set of teeth racked across Judy’s neck which caused her to gasp as her mind went blank. One of her legs instinctively went up as the bunny prepared to flee. It took all of Judy’s focus not to run as her ancestoral fears spiked. 

No, this was not something to fear. This was something to enjoy and enjoy Judy did. The bunny let her mouth fall open as she felt the pair of sharp teeth slowly slide down her neck as a warm tongue licked at her fur. Judy was never in any danger, she knew that, and though Erin liked using her teeth, at no point was the bunny's skinned pierced. The mere fact that it could though was what drove Judy mad as she began to moan with pleasure. 

Judy could barely contain herself as she grabbed Erin’s paws, which had been wandering up and down the doe's body, and lead them to her chest. Erin taking the hint, began to sensually massage Judy’s breasts as she continued her attack on the doe's vulnerable neck. 

With the heavy breathing and scents of around filling the room it was a wonder how Nick lasted this long without joining in. It didn’t takr oo much longer before the fox began to feel his own hunger needing to be slated. 

Judy heard Nick rise off the couch and opened her eyes in time to see the fox approach the two ladies. Erin released her grasp of Judy and watched as Nick picked up the doe by her rump. Judy nearly leaping up so she could wrap her legs around the fox’s waist. Their lips met almost immediately as the two let their wants and emotions come out. Judy placing her paws on the fox's cheeks as she pulled him closer. Her eyes closed just as she felt Nick’s tongue slowly slide across her lips, silently asking for admittance. Judy parted her own lips and allowed the fox's tongue to invade her mouth. A moan followed by a loud purr came from the bunny as she and her fox shared the rather intense kiss. 

Seconds later Nick pulled away from the kiss. Judy opened her eyes in time to see the fox pulled into a kiss by Erin who had taken a step to the side so she was rubbing up against the fox. Judy felt no jealousy or anger at the sight. If anything, she felt like she wanted more. While Nick let out a surprised noise, Erin placed a paw on the back of the fox's neck so he couldn’t escape, not that he wanted to. Judy, who was still being held up by Nick, began to nuzzle into the vulpine's neck as she let out a soft purr. She didn’t stop there though, she pressed her lips to Nick’s neck and began to plant a series of soft kisses up and down his russet fur. Judy felt a pair of paws on her cheeks and opened her eyes in time to see Erin lean over, the ocelot having finished with Nick for now, her attention was on Judy. 

The bunny didn’t protest as she was pulled into a passionate kiss, her eyelids drooping instantly as she pressed her lips to Erin's. Tilting her head slightly, she felt her mouth open partially as she slid her tounge into the kiss. Judy realized that she had only ever kissed one other female, having enjoyed it at the time, though never really thinking too much into it. Now as she felt Erin’s tounge joining the kiss, it hit Judy like a ton of bricks that she was now making out with another female. At first the bunny began to wonder what this all meant, but when she felt the interesting texture of Erin’s tongue as it intertwined with Judy’s, she decided it didn’t really matter and she just enjoyed the moment. 

As Erin and Judy parted from the kiss the three of them stood in silence. Listening to the labored breathing created from the rather heated kisses. They all took a second to look at one another before Judy gazed at a doorway that would lead to the master bedroom. Nick’s gaze went to the doorway and soon Erin was looking over her shoulder at the entryway, as well. 

“Ladies first,” Nick said with a smile over at Erin who blushed, realizing what this all meant. The ocelot however, did not hesitate and quickly strolled towards the doorway. Nick carried Judy towards the doorway as the bunny began to run her paws over Nick’s chest, annoyed that the russet fur was still covered by his dress shirt and loose tie. 

“Can I go first?” Judy pleaded as she continued to nuzzle into Nick. “I just can’t take it!”

“I can tell,” Nick teased as he took a moment to squeeze Judy’s rear which caused her to moan. 

“Oh cheese and crackers,” Judy whimpered as she began to grind her hips against Nick, trying to feel any part of him she could against her sex. 

Erin let out a soft giggle as she hopped into the bed and crawled across the bright white sheets. “Oh my gosh…I have to get some of these for my place,” the feline exclaimed as she took a moment to rub her cheek against the bed. Lost in the moment, Erin didn’t notice Judy and Nick’s arrival to the bed as she took in another deep breath of the sweet scents coming off the sheets she heard a squeak. Erin thought it was such an adorable sound she couldn’t help but let out a soft “awwwwww”. As she turned to look at the couple though, her yellow eyes widened in surprise as she took in a rather raw site. 

Judy was on her back with her paws dug into the sheets. Her feet were up in the air and bucking back and forth, the reason was obvious. Nick was leaning against the doe, his chest pressed against hers. As the doe shut her eyes in pleasure she grit her teeth, her cheek rubbing against the side of Nick’s head. 

Nick was thrusting against the small bunny and though Erin couldn’t see the full view she knew exactly what was going on. 

“Wow, talk about fast,” the feline thought as she watched the fox penetrate the bunny deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

“Mmph,” Judy grunted as Nick found one of her sweet spots, his erect foxhood prodding her insides in just the right way. “Yeah, Nick…right there.”

The whole sight was a mix of amusing and arousing to Erin. She found it somewhat sweet how slow the couple was going at the moment. Remembering just how crazy they could get thanks to the trip to the Mystic Springs Oasis. Now though, Nick’s movements seemed planned out, meaningful, carrying purpose. The fox seemed to have one goal in life right now and that was ensuring his bunny received every bit of pleasure he could give her, and give her he did. 

“Ah!” Judy let out as she arched her back, only to let out a soft purr as she nuzzled into Nick. 

Erin began to fan herself as she watched the scene play out. Though she had seen the bunny and fox couple go at it before, there was something so very delicious about watching the interspecies couple share such a moment. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Judy whispered into her fox’s ears as he continued to try and find a way to get deeper into the doe. “I love you! Oh gosh!”

“Awwe,” Erin let out before laughing to herself. The laugh however didn’t go unnoticed by Judy who tilted her head back so she could look at Erin. 

“Laugh all you…mphf…want…your…ah…your next,” Judy managed to get out as her fox continued to make love to her. 

Erin couldn’t help but blush at the comment. Realizing this was Judy telling her that the night was about to get a whole lot more interesting. Though Erin had wanted this to happen she had been skeptical up until now. Having a feeling she would be around more as a plaything while the couple screwed and finished one another. Now those doubts had begun to vanish. With every thrust into the bunny, Erin began to imagine them changing places. The thought of Nick’s hard rod exploring her insides as his mate watched caused the ocelot to shake with excitement. 

Whether out of pride or his own sexual fortitude Nick showed off some rather skilled moves. The fox showed no signs of slowing his passionate love making to Judy. There was no growls or moans of warning. If the fox was close he must have used all his strength to keep himself pent up, or else risk ending the evening prematurely. 

Thanks to some help from Erin, the fox managed to lose the remainder of his clothing. His pants having been stripped away while Nick hadn’t been looking. Now though, his suit and shirt laid on the floor near the bed. The fox moved away from Judy's body so he could look down at her. Judy however, took little notice of this as she had her eyes closed in pleasure for a majority of her session. The fox took things nice and slow throughout the night. Going for deep, deliberate thrusts, instead of wild attacks. Judy loved every second of it. Just as the predator began to slide out of her soaked sex he would grip her thighs slightly harder, signaling his thrust, which would drive deep into the bunny who would cry out in pleasure. 

Erin acted like some kind of mesmerized spectator during the session. Occasionally leaing over Judy to give the pleasure high bunny a sweet kiss on the lips. Of course Judy wasn’t the only one getting attention. Erin would sometimes sit on her knees next to Nick. The fox taking the hint as he wrapped an arm around the feline's bare waist. Their lips would meet as they shared a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced, Judy would let out a squeak from a sudden thrust or maybe a moan as she felt another climax approaching.

Of course, occasionally, Erin would just lean against Nick and watch with fascination as the fox pumped into the small doe. 

“Can't believe she can take so much,” Erin teased as she reached down and rubbed just above Judy’s sex as Nick thrusted into her. The feline let out a surprised gasp as she felt the bunny filled with fox flesh, the thought of having Nick inside her grew from a thought into a desire. 

“She can take a lot,” Nick grunted out as he grasped one of Judy’s ankles, deciding the bunny had had enough of slow and steady and instead went for a more rapid approach. Judy began to whine with pleasure as she threw her head back against the bed. Begging the fox to keep going. Nick granted Judy’s wishes and began to throw himself into her with wild abandon. Soon Judy felt the familiar warning signs that she was about to orgasm once more. She braced herself and just let her body ride the sweet wave of pleasure as it arrived. 

Both Nick and Judy were starting to pant at this point, their breathing labored, as their bodies responded to one another. Judy took a moment to reach up and pat Nick on the stomach, signaling she needed a moment. Nick took the hint and gently slid out of the small bunny, leaving her sex exposed for Erin’s enjoyment. 

“Wow,” Erin whispered as she laid down on her stomach next to Judy. She reached out and began to glide a paw up Judy’s soft gray fur, her digits digging into Judy slightly which caused the bunny to close her eyes in pleasure. “You two seem to have fun!” 

“So will you two,” Judy said as a wicked grin crossed her lips. 

“What?” Erin asked as she eyed Judy. 

Nick however, being the sly fox that he was, picked up on Judy’s hint. He felt ready to go and had a feeling Erin was as well, had she not been she would have left already. 

Erin let out a surprised gasp as she felt a pair of fox paws on her rear. She turned her head in time to see Nick positioning himself just behind her. Instead of struggling or letting out some kind of protest the feline let out a loud purr as she raised her rear up, presenting herself to the fox as her tail began to sway back and forth. The sight must have looked very appetizing to Nick because he couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

Judy watched with a hunger of her own, having a feeling that Erin was quite the specimen to Nick. She was attracted to the ocolet so she had a feeling that Nick was very attracted to her as well. Judy remember hearing about certain traits that all males shared. Though the myth about foxes mating for life was always tossed around, Judy had a feeling that even foxes would enjoy seeking out multiple partners if given the opportunity. Nick was one of the lucky few that seemed to have opportunites just thrown at him. Of course in fariness, so did Judy. 

“Ahhh….yea...” Erin said as he mouth fell open. This caused Judy to be brought back to reality as her thoughts bounced from the different events they had all experienced recently. The doe’s bright purple eyes scanned the feline who began to shiver with happiness. The reason was clear. From Judy's angle she could see Nick slowly sliding into Erin. He could have probably just popped right in from the way Erin was just dripping with arousal. The fox however seemed to want to take it slow for his partner. Something that Erin seemed to enjoy thoroughly. 

The spotted mammal fell forward but kept her rear up in the air for Nick as the fox began to start a steady rhythm. Though it was slow, it was obvious from the noises that Erin was in ecstasy. 

“Yeah...yeah...yeah…” Erin let out in whimpers which would occasionally be muffled as the predator buried her head in the sheets. 

“Wow,” Judy muttered as she watched the scene play out. While she liked to think she was very receptive to Nick and his love, Erin was on a whole other level as she began to let her tail sway back and forth. Judy thought it was kind of cute how the feline’s ears would slowly raise up as Nick pulled out, only to lay flat against her head when the canine pumped into her. 

“Mmmm…Judy I can see why…ah…why you went with foxes,” Erin giggled in-between moans. 

Judy smirked as she eyed the ocelot who looked directly at her. 

“He is rather talented isn’t he,” Judy teased as she winked over at Nick who let out a smirk at the same time he thrusted into Erin. The visual caused Judy to bite her lower lip as she continued to enjoy the show. Of course eventually, she needed some attention of her own and crawled over to Nick. The fox got the signal and wrapped an arm around Judy’s waist as he leaned down, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Erin let out as Nick began to pick up the pace. 

Judy pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Erin. Her fox however leaned a little farther down and pressed his lips between the bunny’s ears. 

“How is it I am this lucky?” the fox asked in a whisper. 

“No idea,” Judy chuckled, her attentiom on Erin's rump which would bounce slightly every time Nick rammed into the ocelot. “Best not to ask questions though.” 

As Nick continued to pound away at Erin, Judy reached out and ran a paw over Erin’s supple rear, the soft fur was rather inticing and Judy could understand how most males would be attracted to such a specimen. At one point Erin’s tail actually wrapped around Judy's wrist and gently held on as the predator arched her shoulders and threw her head back. 

“Oh gosh, that was a good one,” Erin let out through a series of pants as she tried to regain some kind of control. It was a moot point however as Nick continued to show an amazing drive, never really slowing down except occasionally when he needed to adjust himself. Judy noticed that Nick had to occasionally scoot forward and realized it was because Erin was so adamant on receiving attention she was pushing back into the fox. This caused a wicked grin to cross Judy’s face. 

“So,” Nick said casually as Erin fell face first into the sheets as she continued to take in as much of the fox as she could. “Is she getting it?”

Judy grinned and nodded quickly. 

“Getting what exactly?” Erin asked hesitantly as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Have you ever been with a canine before?” Judy asked as she crawled to one side of Erin and Nick. The site was somewhat amusing as she tried to carry out a conversation with a mammal who was currently gasping in pleasure. 

“No…” Erin said hesitantly. 

“Do you know what a knot is?” Judy asked as she rested her head on the soft sheets and nuzzled close to Erin. 

The ocolet became rather preoccupied as Nick began to throw himself wildly into the feline. 

“What the fuck?!” Erin gasped as she let her mouth fall open. Nick gave Erin a few seconds of pure pleasure before slowing back down. 

“Was that the knot?” Erin asked hesitantly, “Because I like it.”

“No,” Nick chuckled. He then slowly slid himself deeper into Erin, the feline wincing in pleasure as she receieved more and more of the fox. Nick stopped just shy of knotting Erin and began to press himself a little harder so she could feel something trying to enter. “You feel that?” 

Erin nodded and began to smile, “Ohhhh…..that the knot...” 

Judy began to run a paw up and down Erin's arm, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur run through her digits. 

“You know it swells up,” Judy began to explain in such a nonchalant manner one would think she was talking about the weather. “When he climaxes….and it…well it is freaking amazing...”

“Really now?” Erin asked as she began to rub her rear towards Nick, almost as if she were begging to be filled with his knot. 

“You game?” Judy asked for Nick. 

Erin closed her eyes slightly and winced. Judy began to wonder why but then her eyes went down the feline's body and she noticed how Erin’s rear was getting closer and closer to Nick. It took a few seconds but with a small wet noise and a surprised moan from Nick it was obvious what had just happened. 

“Oh fuck…now this I like,” Erin purred as she began to rub her head against the sheets. 

“So warm,” Nick muttered as he placed his paws on Erin’s waist. 

“More heat where that came from,” Erin chuckled. 

It took a little effort but Nick managed to pop his knot out of Erin, much to the feline's surprise, and then managed to force it back in. The first few times were a little awkward but soon a rhythm began once more and Judy watched in fascination as Erin began to groan in pleasure as Nick popped in and out of the ocelot's sex. 

As Judy watched the rather hot scene she heard a sudden buzzing noise coming from the end of the bed. As much as she didn’t want to look away from Erin and Nick she decided to investigate. It took Judy a moment but she managed to find the source of the noise and produced her phone from the fox’s jacket. Since her dress didn’t have any pockets Nick had volunteered to carry Judy’s phone during the evening. 

Judy hopped back onto the bed and looked at her phone in such a way one would think her fox wasn’t currently screwing an ocelot in front of Judy.

A message from Trisha popped up on the screen and Judy’s eyes suddenly brightened only to feel a shocking feeling of arousal course through her. 

“Looky what we got to do tonight!” Came a text from the brown bunny. Seconds later two sets of images filled the screen. Judy smiled as she saw one of the pictures with Delta, Cassie, and Trisha all smiling rather happily. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what exactly they were all smiling about, especially since all three of them were topless in the picture. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Erin let out in a series of pleading moans. Judy looked up and smirked as she watched Nick lean down so his chest was against Erin’s back. The feline was now on all fours, and her head was pointed up to the ceiling as her tounge hung out of her open mouth. Both of them had their eyes closed and Judy could tell what was happening. Before either Nick or Erin could react Judy raised her phone up and took a picture at the exact moment Nick let out a deep growl from his throat. 

Erin opened her eyes slightly and Judy noticed how the predators eyes seem to roll back into her head. She didn’t seem to care what her body did, all she cared was the pleasure coursing through her body. Even with all the panting and gasping Judy couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Erin kept herself. She did her best to put on a sexy smile when she noticed Judy was gazing her way. It didn’t fool judy. The way Erin’s body shook, the way she moaned, the way her eyes filled with the orgasmic high look. Judy could tell the feline was feeling pure ecstasy at this moment. The bunny smiled at the thought that there was now another mammal in the city addicted to canines and their knots. “Oh that’s it!” Erin groaned as the fox filled her with his seed. “So warm…I love it…oh my gods…I love it...” 

Judy smirked as her fox and her friend took a moment to enjoy their orgasmic high. The bunny looked down at her phone and typed out a simple message which she attached to the image of Erin being filled by Nick. “Well check this out!” 

Staring from the image and then back to her friends, Judy began to study the scene. There was something so wrong but so very right about it all. Here was Nick, her partner, her best friend, her mate. Nick meant so much to Judy, and yet, he now stood in front of Judy as his knot poured its seed into another mammal after a passionate session of pounding, grinding, and thrusting. The way his paws sat so casually on Erin’s rear, the way her tail wrapped around him, the rhythmic breathing the two predators currently shared as they tried to get some of their energy back. All of it was some kind of delicious painting that Judy enjoyed viewing. She couldn’t explain why but this made her love Nick that much more. Watching him share moments like this, the raw passion, only to know that in the end he belonged to her. All of it was a kind of guilty pleasure that Judy savored.

She then tossed her phone to the side of the bed before crawling over to Nick and Erin who were both panting. 

“It's….still….going,” Erin moaned as she opened her eyes to look at Judy. It wasn’t so much a complaint, and it was obvious from the noises coming from the feline's throat she was in heaven. 

“Yeah…he tends to fill me up,” Judy giggled as she sat laid out next to Erin and ran a paw over the predator's head. 

Nick meanwhile, remained behind Erin as he held onto her waist. A look of tired pleasure on his face. He remained close to Erin for a moment or two, his panting filling her ears which was like a sweet music to the feline. He then slowly straightened his back as he dug his paws into Erin’s rear. Judy could tell from the look on Nick's face that this had been an especially powerful climax for him. He must have been getting a little more wound up throughout the night than Judy had originally thought. 

“Spots…your tail?” Nick muttered as he looked down, his breathing slowing. Erin’s tail had wrapped around the fox’s waist as she let out a soft series of purrs. 

“It bothering you?” Erin asked in a dream like manner.

“No, just…”The fox let out a satisfied sigh as he continued to fill the female he was stuck inside of. “It's kinda cute..”

“Can you say that word?”

“I have a hall pass,” the fox muttered. “In more ways than one.

“So,” Erin muttered as her breathing slowed, “When will he be ready for round two?” 

Nick suddenly straightened up as his eyes opened up in fear. 

“Depends…you have any night howler on you?” Judy asked with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter before the start of L's Implications. That story follows a new protagonist in the same universe these events take place in. You can find that story in my profile.


End file.
